Amar a alguien más
by Dasu-kun
Summary: Tres hijos, dos madres, encuentros casuales (porque fueron casuales) y sentimientos que creían serían únicamente para aquellos que ya no estaban con ellas. Ah pero los niños tenían que hacer algo, claro, sus madres lo valen todo y realmente ellas arrojaban "beams of love", aunque esta parte ellas involucradas no lo sabían. Un fic PreciaLindy hm... o LindyPrecia?
1. Capítulo 00

Ni MSLN ni sus personajes me pertenecen u.u

e.e ya habrá unos que sí e.e

Amar a alguien más

Capítulo 00: Lo que fue

Era un día de verano, lo recordaba bien, un triste día de verano. Él ya lo presentía, en realidad ya lo sabía y decidió ocultarlo, ella nunca podría saberlo, ¿cómo lo iba a saber? si él en ningún momento mostró expresiones de dolor o algo. Era un día, una tarde y una noche, para ella todo fue tan rápido, solo hubo tiempo de la despedida, si despedida podía ser eso de alcanzar a tocar su mano y verlo cerrar los ojos con una sonrisa como diciendo "disculpa" o "perdona".

Tal vez sería la primer experiencia para ella eso de sentir que el corazón "se rompía en mil pedazos" y vaya que se rompía fácil, así ella se descubrió como una persona frágil, quién lo iba a imaginar, ella mostraba por primera vez su fragilidad.

¿Dónde desaparecía "eso" que él se llevaba para siempre? ¿A dónde se iba sin ella? ¿Dónde quedarían las promesas y los planes a futuro? Todo se iba con él, y como dejando el recuerdo de su existencia para ella, se quedaban ellas.

Era una tarde de verano que las niñas, no sabiendo por qué, se dirigieron al hospital. Era esa noche de verano que, en medio del llanto se esforzaban por no llorar, porque por primera vez su madre estaba llorando. Era una noche de verano, calurosa y fría, la única noche que Precia Testarossa lloró frente a sus hijas.

Era en la mañana calurosa, un hombre de cabellera rubia y ojos color carmín terminaba de preparar los alimentos favoritos de su esposa y sus niñas, en esa misma mañana desayunaron juntos, se abrazaron y sonrieron como en un día cualquiera, poco antes del mediodía las niñas salieron a jugar; poco después de que se fueran a jugar, la mujer escuchó un fuerte ruido provenir de la cocina y se apresuró a ver qué había ocurrido. Solo habían pasado unos minutos, el hombre de cabellera rubia estaba en una camilla de hospital, conectado a unos tubos. Era en la tarde calurosa, la mujer caminaba en los pasillos, entraba y salía de áreas de análisis, revisaba en otro cuarto unos encefalogramas, y mientras más revisaba sus ojos parecían desconcertarse más. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta? ¿Cómo era posible que siendo ambos médicos eso pudiera ocurrirles? La culpa le invadió.

Ya estaba anocheciendo, ya se acercaba lo peor, lo sabía y seguía siendo tan difícil.

-Si lo hubiéramos sabio antes…-

Pero ¿cuánto tiempo significaba ese "antes"? ¿Un año, dos años, tres, cuatro?

-Precia, cuando lo descubrimos ya era irremediable-

En sus pensamientos estaban esas palabras de maldición y de reproche, expresadas como lágrimas repentinas.

-¿Lo sabían, él lo sabía?-

Sus colegas inclinaron la cabeza.

-Era algo irremediable, él dijo que prefería no decírtelo… así podrían pasar muchos momentos feli… - por un momento el hombre sintió su cuerpo ser acribillado con aquella mirada- después podrías reprocharle todo lo que quisieras, nos hizo prometerlo-

Ni siquiera ellos tuvieron tiempo de hacer algo, solo aceptar lo inevitable.

Era una noche calurosa y fría, esa habitación era fría como si intencionalmente quisiera decirle que la muerte ya tocaba la puerta…

Un día caluroso de verano aquel hombre fue sepultado.

El cantar de las cigarras parecía insoportable, como el calor quemante y el dolor en su corazón. Ya todos se habían marchado excepto ella y sus pequeñas hijas.

Ya se asomaban las estrellas en el cielo cuando por fin decidió que era hora de marcharse.

-Alicia, Fate, es hora de ir a casa- la mujer miró por última vez el lugar donde ahora descansaba su difunto esposo, inhaló profundo y por fin dio la vuelta para irse de ese lugar, abrió sus manos y al instante una pequeñas manos tomaron las suyas. A su derecha estaba la mayor de sus hijas, Alicia; a su izquierda, tomándola con más fuerza y con sus dos manitas, estaba Fate. Ambas niñas eran como un reflejo de su padre, rubias y con esos ojos de color peculiar. Sus simples existencias serían lo único que importaría de ahora en adelante.

Seis años después:

-Mamá ya nos vamos- Un par de chicas bajaba a prisa por los escalones.

-Les he dicho que no bajen corriendo- una mujer de cabellera púrpura salía de la cocina y se dirigía al pasillo principal – y no olviden sus almuerzos, no quiero que estén comiendo basura- miraba a sus pequeñas de manera inquisitiva, no era secreto que sus niñas gustaban de comida chatarra pero sabía que aún con sus almuerzos ellas comían igual cosas "no sanas".

-Mamá los almuerzos de las expendedoras no están tan mal- la hija mayor, de diecisiete años, agarró su lonchera de la mano de su madre, quien estaba en el pasillo a la salida de la casa, después de agarrar el almuerzo besó su mejilla – y no puedo creer que sigas aquí un jueves, creo que me tardaré un poco en acostumbrarme a verte en casa tan temprano- dijo divertida.

La hija menor también agarró su caja de almuerzo – Pero es agradable, me alegra que te hayan cambiado los turnos en el hospital, ahora podremos verte todas las mañanas y los fines de semana – por inercia la mujer se inclinó un poco y la menor también besó su mejilla.

-Jeje es divertido llevar almuerzos, ¡así podemos comer el doble! – dijo con emoción la mayor.

-¡Sí!- su hermana le siguió.

-Vayan con cuidado- la mujer se despedía ya en la entrada de la casa, las chicas estaban ya caminando hacia la calle.

-Tú también mamá, cuídate- la menor se despidió moviendo la mano.

-Nosotras nos encargaremos de la cena- dijo la hermana mayor.

Después de ver a sus hijas partir, Precia entró a la casa y miró la fotografía que estaba en el buró del pasillo - nuestras pequeñas se parecen tanto a ti- después de mirar esa fotografía un rato más, arregló unas cosas y salió de la casa, subió a su auto y empezó a conducir hacia su trabajo.

 **-x-x-x-**

Era una noche de invierno, había una amenaza de bomba en el edificio, había rehenes y los policías hacían lo que podían. La oficina de investigación criminal envió personal de la quinta división y la sexta división, entre el personal participante de este caso estaban ellos, los esposos Harlaown. Eran bien conocidos en sus propios equipos y pos sus superiores. Él, con un futuro prometedor con su conocimiento de bombas y explosivos; ella, una persona capaz de tomar las decisiones correctas en todo momento, siempre con la mayor cautela.

Se diría que todo iba bien, si tan solo las personas con las que trataban tuvieran un poco de cordura. Entre risas que rápido pasaron a ser carcajadas uno de los sujetos armados se acercó a un grupo de rehenes y los apartó de los demás. La construcción donde sucedían los hechos estaba formada por dos edificios, uno ligeramente más alto y estrecho que el otro, el sujeto los llevó al edificio menor y entre carcajadas y vitoreos y el llanto de los rehenes, el edificio menor hizo explosión enterrando en el derrumbe a los rehenes y el sujeto demente.

Si la mujer se preguntaba ¿dónde fue todo mal? La respuesta nunca dejaría de ser "en ese momento". Sus ojos miraron con terror, la explosión, el derrumbe… las llamas consumiendo partes de aquella construcción.

Durante todo ese rato la quinta división se encargaba de los explosivos pero no hubo tiempo suficiente. Después ocurriría que la mujer perdería la cabeza, dispararía a uno de los sujetos armados y en ese instante un enfrentamiento armado se inició, algunos rehenes fueron alcanzados por las balas, mientras ocurría eso la mujer se apartó y buscó a su fuente de preocupación.

Escuchó unas voces, quejidos y palabras de aliento, una de esas voces la reconoció, corrió al lugar del que venían las voces y solo llegar llamó su nombre. El hombre sorprendido la miró "¡¿Qué haces aquí?! ¡Esto va a colapsar!", para cuando dijo eso ella ya le ayudaba a sacar a su compañero de entre los escombros, al parecer unos fierros incrustados en sus extremidades… "!Lindy, todavía quedan explosivos en el segundo edificio, tienes que avisar que evacúen rápido, esas bombas estallarán en cualquier momento, mira!" le indicó con la mirada hacia un pilar del edificio, había otra bomba. Un breve silencio se hizo entre los presentes al escuchar algo crujir, en seguida… una nube de polvo lo cubrió todo, las parques que quedaban de aquel piso cedieron y con estas ellos.

Era una noche de invierno cuando una segunda y más potente explosión despertó a la ciudad entera y en medio del caos de las calles cercanas y las sirenas de las ambulancias y la policía y la muchedumbre aún en histeria, la mujer se desplomaba en una camilla.

Todo parecía irreal, era como si todo lo que había planeado hubiera estado mal, tal vez si hubiera sido más rápida, más temeraria, menos ingenua… pero estaba ocurriendo, uno de los peores escenarios estaba ocurriendo y ella debía sobrevivir. Con las fuerzas que tal vez obtuvo por la adrenalina logró hacerse camino entre los escombros del edificio causados por la primer explosión, su mano derecha empuñando una promesa, su cuerpo claramente golpeado y adolorido, la sangre en su cabeza, las heridas expuestas, un brazo colgando y unas lágrimas que desaparecieron para cuando ella por fin salió del laberinto de escombros. Afuera sus colegas ya estaban sacando a los rehenes que quedaban, algunos cargando, otros en camillas. Un escenario que jamás había vivido, "cuando lo planeado no se logra realizar", miraba alrededor suyo como si estuviera furiosa, y sus colegas, entre apoyo para sacar a las personas y sometiendo a los que quedaban del grupo homicida, la miraban todos con sorpresa, alivio y confusión. Así como iba, se dirigió a una ambulancia, no escuchó a las personas que la llamaban, tampoco miró a nadie, solo siguió caminando, ya todo estaba perdido, ya todo se había acabado, "da igual" ya no había peligro.

No identificaba si estaba fatigada o era lo que acababa de ocurrir, porque eso era real, tan real como las personas que la atendían, tan real como las caras de preocupación de esos paramédicos y sus compañeros, tan real como el hombro izquierdo dislocado y el tejido expuesto de su antebrazo y la mano derecha que empuñaba algo.

En un edificio lejano a lo acontecido un pequeño niño dormía tranquilamente, tan tranquilamente que no se percató de que alguien había abierto la puerta del cuarto.

Un adulto caminó hasta la cama del niño, las luces seguían apagadas – Chrono, despierta – el adulto se sentó a orilla de la cama y posó su mano en la cabeza del menor – Chrono… debemos salir-

Tres años después:

-Mamá, ya hice la comida- el niño entró al estudio donde su madre leía unos informes en la computadora.

-Vaya, qué autosuficiente es mi muchacho- la mujer dejó lo que hacía y con una alegre sonrisa tomó la charola con sándwiches que llevaba su hijo – se ven deliciosos, gracias – besó la frente del niño que al instante sonrió y se sintió satisfecho.

-Ah, espera, también te preparé el té que te gusta – salió corriendo del cuarto.

La mujer liberó una mesa de centro que estaba en ese lugar, acomodó dos cojines frente a frente de la mesa y colocó la charola en el centro de la misma.

-Le he dicho que no haga eso… - se dijo pensativa – está bien, está bien, debe ser autosuficiente- su manos estaban hechas puños, en realidad que su hijo fuera a la cocina solía preocuparle pero ya le había enseñado todo lo que podía y él mismo se esforzaba por aprender, tampoco podía decirle que no así que solo le quedaba esperar que su pequeño aprendiera bien y no ocurriera algún accidente.

-¡Ah!- se escuchó un quejido de la cocina, a toda velocidad Lindy bajó a ver lo que ocurría.

-¡¿Qué pasó?! ¿te quemaste?- se acercó de inmediato al niño.

-Estoy bien mamá, no te preocupes tanto, solo se me cayó un poco del té, ¿ves?- señaló el contenedor de las hojas de té- ahora, porque ya bajaste ayúdame con estos – le acercó las tazas de té en la mesa – yo me llevaré esto otro, anda ya vámonos-

Al mirarlo no podía evitar recordar a su esposo, era la viva imagen de él, lo que le daba el valor para creer que todo iba a estar bien –está bien, está bien. Que hijo tan meticuloso tengo, veo que limpiaste y acomodaste lo que usaste-

\- ¡Ja! Eso fue fácil- llegaron al estudio y ambos se sentaron en los cojines.

-Hora de comer- dijeron ambos.

-Oye Chrono -

-¿Hm?-

-¿Recuerdas que te conté que posiblemente podrían cambiar mi horario de trabajo?-

-Sí, pero eso significaba que ibas a pedir que te asignaran a un puesto inferior-

-Bueno pues parece ser que sí me lo darán-

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Entonces solo trabajarás seis horas?!- el niño se emocionó tanto que se incorporó en sus rodillas, sus ojos brillaban de emoción, al instante intentó recuperar la compostura- ¡ehm!, perdón, es decir, eso me alegra mucho mamá, felicidades- volvió a tomar asiento y le sonrió ya con más calma.

-Sí, por fin podré pasar más tiempo contigo- la mujer bebió un poco de su té – ahora iré a tus reuniones escolares, y podremos ir a comprar la despensa juntos, también podremos remodelar la casa, heh será divertido- la mujer dio una mordida al sandwich- ¡mm! Está delicioso-

-Claro que lo está, le puse las cosas que te gustan-

Continuaron platicando mientras hacían planes.

 **-x-x-x-**

 **-Precia, si un día yo ya no estuviera contigo, por favor no me hagas tu único amor, me gustaría que pudieras volver a enamorarte- el hombre arreglaba su corbata frente al espejo.**

 **-¿Hm? ¿De qué estás hablando? Date prisa, las niñas ya nos están esperando y te recuerdo que estamos casados hasta que la muerte nos separe, no me enamoraré de alguien más – la mujer le sonrió amorosamente y después salió de la habitación. Ese día festejarían un aniversario más.**

-Ah, Doctora Testarossa, ya la esperan en la sala de operaciones, el paciente acaba de llegar – una enfermera le avisaba en el pasillo.

-Bien, en unos minutos estaré ahí- la mujer se quitó el añillo de matrimonio y lo guardó en un estuche dentro de su bata.

"Te extraño."

 **-x-x-x-**

 ** _-Lindy, por favor tienes que ser fuerte… ¡agh! Ahora vete de aquí-_**

 ** _-¡Pero…!-_**

 ** _-¡Por favor ya vete!- el hombre estaba atrapado entre los escombros y la bomba estaba a punto de explotar._**

 ** _-¡No! ¡No te dejaré aquí!- la mujer empezó a remover los escombros pero había un enorme bloque de concreto que obstruía casi toda la parte baja el cuerpo de su esposo - ¡Somos una familia, no pienso dejarte…!- no podía seguir hablando, el llanto y todo su esfuerzo no servían – Por favor… no me pidas que te deje aquí – dijo apenas audiblemente._**

 ** _-Gh… Por favor, piensa en Chrono, no podemos dejarlo sin ambos, apenas tiene cinco años, él todavía te necesita-_**

 ** _-No quiero… - Lindy seguía llorando pero ya no forcejeaba con el bloque de concreto – no quiero…-_**

 ** _-Escucha, eres una mujer excepcional, estarán bien-_**

 ** _-¿y qué hay de ti?- se inclinó y agarró la mano de su esposo, este le correspondió._**

 ** _-Ya me las arreglaré, ahora vete- diciendo esto deslizó un objeto en la mano de la mujer, cuando ella lo miró sus ojos volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas y una expresión de angustia y desesperación._**

 ** _-… Te amo- dijo inclinándose dando un último beso a ese hombre, él correspondió y le sonrió. Ella se puso de pie y apenas sintiendo el dolor avanzó rápido buscando la salida._**

 ** _Si él pudiera decirle esas cosas… pero siempre había sido así, por lo tanto ella lo sabía -Si es posible, espero que haya alguien que te pueda amar tanto como yo ¡gh!- se quejó del dolor otra vez mientras veía a su esposa alejarse del lugar en llamas - o un poco más… - su visión se empezaba a hacer borrosa rápidamente, apenas distinguía la lejana silueta de aquella mujer de cabellera aguamarina -sí… -ya no veía ni escuchaba nada, solo sus pensamientos-que… te ame… mucho… m…-_**

 ** _Se hizo la explosión._**

-Con esto he terminado los formatos- Lindy daba una última revisión a unos archivos finales para el proceso final del trámite de su cambio, por un momento miró sus manos y puso especial atención a su mano izquierda, había dos anillos en el dedo anular.

"Te extraño."

 **-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

 **N/A:**

El preludio a una historia cómica.

¿Dónde?

No, es en serio, será medio cómica o.o no tanto porque no sé hacer comedia o.o e.e pero lo intentaré.

Años, siglos, milenios sin leernos. Bueno, yo si leo pero no había escrito en ¿un par de años? o.o

En fin, nótese el descaro del autor.

Y como ya casi tengo el capítulo final de K-ON! ¬.¬ ya era hora…

Decidí subir esto que es la apertura, la intro, el catalizador, el… el…! No sé, creo que son tiernas XD y maduras XDDDD

mmm! Maduras…

Ok no D:

Con esto inauguramos la nueva sesión de escritos que deben tener conclusión.

(Ya borraré mi promesa del profile DX)

 **Próximo capítulo:**

 **-¡Oye tú, ayúdame a bajar!-**

o.o/ Saludos!

Autor del mal.

TwT ah, nuevas cosechas, nuevos platillos TwT y quiero ver la peli reflection TwT y nuevas chicas mágicas T-T y…


	2. Capítulo 01

Amar a alguien más

Capítulo 01: Tus hijas / Tu hijo

Era el primer fin de semana que Precia pasaba en casa desde que había cambiado turnos, en ocasiones especiales debía ir al hospital pero eran menos comparado a su horario anterior. Este fin de semana había decidido desempolvar sus conocimientos culinarios y preparar algo sofisticado (apenas preparaba los almuerzos de sus hijas pero no eran tan elaborados -al menos para ella-), sin embargo le faltaban ingredientes. Alicia y Fate se ofrecieron para ir a comprar lo que faltaba, después de todo estaban emocionadas por volver a comer algo hecho por su madre además de que ella se veía muy contenta, y fue así como emprendieron marcha hacia el supermercado.

También era el primer fin de semana de Lindy con su nuevo horario, pero a diferencia de la mujer anterior, esta estaba en una misión de vigilar a su hijo.

Como resumen de lo que había ocurrido en su casa:

-Eh, se acabó el té- Lindy revisaba una de las cabinas de la cocina encontrando vacío su contenedor de hierbas de té.

-¡Yo puedo ir a comprarlo!- Chrono rápidamente se ofreció a realizar importante labor, estaba en una etapa de querer demostrar ser capaz de hacer las cosas que hacen los mayores, porque él ya era un niño grande y quería demostrar a su madre lo responsable que podía ser.

-¿Tú solo?- preguntó con una gota de sudor.

-¡Claro! Hay un supermercado cerca del parque – el chico rápidamente fue por su gorra sin esperar la respuesta de su madre.

En sus pensamientos estaba la opción de ir los dos pero su hijo se veía tan motivado que era difícil para ella negarlo, aunque le preocupaba, finalmente tomó una decisión.

-Regresaré rápido- dijo el niño tomando dinero del lugar donde solía colocarlo (porque como niño grande él también tenía su propio dinero producto de sus ahorros) ese detalle no pasó desapercibido para su madre.

-Ve con cuidado y fíjate en los semáforos al cruzar las calles-

-Sí- el niño se fue. Lindy esperó hasta escuchar que la puerta se cerraba para ir a ponerse también los zapatos y salir. Su misión del día: cuidar a su hijo mientras éste iba a comprar solo.

Chrono pasó la primera calle y Lindy parecía aterrada viéndolo desde una distancia prudente, después cruzó la siguiente calle para atravesar el parque, este era un parque un tanto grande, había mucha vegetación, y fuentes, por ende había aves también y un pequeño lago donde nadaban unos patos. En el camino por el parque, el chico se detuvo de repente, en ese instante Lindy se detuvo también y a partir de ese momento cada cosa que su hijo hacía parecía que la iba a volver loca. Después de detenerse, el niño se agachó y levantó algo del sueño, una colilla de cigarro, volteó a varios lados y de repente corrió a una dirección contraria al supermercado (que era diagonal del parque), se detuvo frente a un contenedor de basura y regresó corriendo al punto donde se había detenido; después divisó al frente un grupo de aves y corrió hacia ellas asustándolas en el proceso, se cayó de cara, se levantó, se limpió la ropa y la cara y descubrió que ya no tenía un diente, lo estuvo buscando un buen rato hasta que lo encontró, después llegó al lago que estaba en el centro del parque, un anciano que estaba sentado dando migajas de pan a un grupo de gansos le ofreció un trozo al niño para que también alimentara a los animalitos, los gansos lo siguieron un buen rato hasta que tiró el trozo de pan, ya cerca de salir del parque vio a un pequeño gato atrapado en la rama de un árbol, Lindy no recordaba que Chrono pudiera trepar árboles pero lo estaba viendo hacerlo, torpemente pero lo hizo, ya arriba el niño se acercó al gato, Lindy podía escuchar a su hijo hablando con el animalito, en un momento que Chrono logró acercarse lo suficiente el gato saltó sobre su cara quitándole la gorra con sus patas traseras, el niño sintió por un momento que se iba a caer así que se sujetó con fuerza. Cuando se dio cuenta, el gatito ya estaba en el suelo –misión cumplida- se dijo a sí mismo, ahora buscaba una manera de bajar… y descubrió que no sabía cómo y saltar no era buena idea porque ese árbol era un poco alto para él. Estuvo un rato meditando y cuando Lindy decidió salir de su escondite y ayudarlo se detuvo de repente al escuchar a su hijo hablarle a alguien, esperó a ver un poco más.

Ciertas jovencitas caminaban viendo los aparadores, a veces Fate se distraía, a veces era Alicia, platicaban de cosas de la escuela, los amigos, el último hombre del que se deshicieron porque estaba coqueteándole a su madre (y es que su madre era densa para entender el coqueteo de todos los que ya se le habían acercado), y es que las hijas lo reconocían, su madre era hermosa pero jamás habría alguien que fuera competencia para su padre, eso y que su madre tampoco daba señal de querer volver a intentar relacionarse con alguien más de esa manera.

Para llegar al supermercado las chicas debían caminar siete cuadras rectas, girar a la derecha y caminar tres cuadras más, el supermercado frente al parque era agradable porque a veces solían ir al parque, ese lugar les traía recuerdos agradables con sus padres, además de que ahí Alicia y Fate planeaban sus fechorías contra los futuros "galanes" que quisieran acercarse a su madre.

Esta vez no sería diferente, cruzaron la última calle antes del supermercado y fueron al parque, saludaron a unas personas que ya las conocían desde pequeñas y en medio de las risas Fate vio una gorra en el camino, se acercó y la levantó.

-¿Qué encontraste ahora?- preguntó Alicia acercándose a su hermana menor.

-¡Oye!-

Escucharon una voz infantil pero no hicieron caso, buscaban hacia otro lado a alguien que diera señales de buscar algo en el suelo.

-¡Oye tú!-

Esta vez escucharon.

-¡Oye tú, ayúdame a bajar!- esta vez escucharon de dónde provenía la voz, se dieron la vuelta y encontraron a un niño sentado sobre una rama del gran árbol – oh, bueno… una de ustedes, um… ayúdenme a bajar- el niño desvió la mirada un poco avergonzado, desde su lugar solo había visto a una pero gracias al viento las ramas que obstruían su vista se movieron dejando a la vista a la otra "se ven iguales", pensó.

-Ey niño ¿cómo llegaste ahí?- preguntó Alicia con una expresión sorprendida y un poco preocupada, se acercó. Fate le siguió.

Lindy siguió observando, después de que las chicas ayudaran a su hijo a bajar creyó que se despedirían pero resultó ser que iban al mismo lugar, continuó observándolos, entró al supermercado y escondiéndose entre los anaqueles siguió vigilando, ahora sabía que la mayor se llamaba Alicia y la menor se llamaba Fate, le parecía extraño pero hasta ese momento su hijo se veía bastante entretenido no como normalmente era con otras personas, demasiado "ordenado", estas chicas lo hacían reír fácilmente y él se portaba un poco más como un niño. A la hora de pagar, la cajera que la atendía reía un poco divertida pues habían estado viendo la escena de madre vigilante y era uno de los supermercados que Lindy y Crono solían frecuentar – está en una etapa de autosuficiencia, jeje los niños crecen muy rápido- comentó.

En el camino de regreso Fate estaba un poco preocupada porque el niño estuviera solo así que antes de que pudiera hablar Alicia supo lo que quería hacer y habló usanco como excusa que querían saber cómo llegar a su casa cuando un día quisieran visitarlo, porque las había invitado a ir a su casa un día que le dijera a su madre.

Así Lindy tuvo que apresurarse a llegar a casa antes que los chicos. Invitó a las niñas y pasaron un corto rato. Ahora sabía que se apellidaban Testarossa. Las chicas se despidieron no sin antes escuchar el agradecimiento de Lindy por haber acompañado a su hijo en todo ese rato.

Precia miraba el reloj, sus hijas ya habían tardado un poco, se puso los zapatos y tomó las llaves de su auto, apenas había encendido el motor cuando escuchó la voz de Fate - ¿Mamá? ¿te llamaron del hospital?- la mujer volteó a verlas relajando la cara preocupada que tenía.

-Ya iba a buscarlas, tardaron mucho-

-Ah, es que un niño estaba en un árbol y no podía bajar, lo ayudamos y luego lo acompañamos a comprar unas cosas- Alicia dijo mientras esperaban a su mamá en la entrada de la casa.

-Después lo acompañamos a su casa- volvió a hablar Fate entrando a la casa.

-Su mamá se portó muy amable con nosotras ¿verdad?- Alicia dejaba las compras en la mesa mientras Precia cerraba la casa.

-Jeje sí, es linda, como tú- Fate dijo esto último sonriendo.

Pasaron los días y las semanas, y en ese tiempo las hermanas empezaron a frecuentar al niño en el parque para jugar un rato o platicar, para Lindy eso era fantástico, a pesar de que el niño fuera mucho menor, parecía que se entendían a la perfección, aunque nunca sabía de qué hablaban. Por otra parte cierta mamá se preguntaba quién era ese tal Chrono del que tanto Alicia como Fate hablaban, había escuchado a Fate decir que era tierno, y a Alicia que era lindo… la cosa que la hizo alarmar fue cuando Alicia bromeando dijo que Crono era todo un caballero. Oh cielos, Precia se preocupó mucho más. Para hablar seriamente con el sujeto que estuviera jugando con los sentimientos de sus niñas, un día decidió seguirlas, ya estaba pensando todas las cosas que le diría a ese hombre…. –ese hombre…- nadie iba a dañar a sus hijas.

-Ey, Chrono por aquí- Precia escuchó la voz de Alicia que movía la mano hacia cierta dirección, vio que Fate empezó a correr muy emocionada. Por fin, con toda la seriedad posible (y la furia lo más contenida posible) Precia iba saliendo de su escondite cuando vio a Fate abrazar a un niño que llevaba una pelota y una mochila.

-Mamá les manda esto- escuchó al niño hablar.

-¡Wow gracias!- Alicia tomó un recipiente con comida que estaba acomodada con el amor de mamá.

-Mmm, hermana, se parece a los almuerzos que nos prepara mamá-

-Jajaja cierto, deberíamos presentarlas, seguro se llevarían bien, mira nada más la comida sana que nos hacen comer-

-¡Y sabe delicioso!- agregó el niño.

-Bien, ¡ahora vayamos a jugar!- Alicia tomó la pelota y las cajas de almuerzo, Fate agarró la mano del niño y empezaron a caminar a un espacio donde pudieran jugar.

-¿Un niño?- Precia se sentía engañada, se veía un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas y en sus orejas- creí… creí… por Dios un niño jaja, ah… con que Chrono-

La mujer permaneció un rato más en su escondite, después regresó a casa.

Continuaron pasando los días y sus hijas le contaron que este Chrono se apellidaba Harlaown y tenía 8 años, tampoco tenía papá.

A veces Precia les preparaba comida o bocadillos para llevar a sus encuentros con el niño, otras veces era Lindy. Hasta ese momento ninguna de ellas sabía de la otra, solo sabían que aquellas niñas y ese niño se expresaban de la forma más honesta cuando estaban juntos y eso era algo extraño para sus madres, pues después de la muerte de sus respectivos padres, los tres niños se obligaron a madurar por sí mismos.

Alicia y Fate ya habían pasado por eso, así que Chrono les causaba la melancolía del recuerdo, y admiraban su esfuerzo. Para ellas eso era una muestra de gran amor por su madre y eso era hermoso.

Habían pasado casi tres meses desde aquel encuentro en el árbol.

-Hm… Alicia, Fate ¿me podían acompañar la próxima semana a comprar un regalo para mamá? Es que será su cumpleaños-

-Claro, te acompañaremos-

-Oh, podríamos decirle a mamá que nos ayude a preparar también un pastel de cumpleaños, le gusta la repostería-

-Woow, ¡Sí, sí, sí, sí, sí! – el niño se veía muy emocionado.

-Entonces además del regalo podrás prepararle también un pastel, será genial-

-¡Definitivamente!- Chrono ya imaginaba la emoción de su madre.

Esa misma noche.

-¿Qué traerán a su amigo para que les enseñe a hornear un pastel?- Precia arreglaba su cabello para ir a dormir.

-Es para su mamá, si lo vieras también querrías ayudarle- Fate la miraba como pidiendo permiso. El espejo mostraba a las dos, al fondo se veía a Alicia recostada.

-Mamá- Alicia llamó a su madre desde la cama.

-¿Dime?- volteó.

-Esa ropa para dormir… ahora que lo pienso… es sexy- dichas esas palabras su hija mayor la miró de pies a cabeza, no era para más, era un camisón de seda color púrpura, tirantes, cuello en V, y contra luz permitía ver la figura bien conservada de su madre – ey Fate, ya que somos sus hijas seguro seremos tan sexys como ella-

Precia enrojeció demasiado, si fuera posible en ese momento saldría vapor.

En casa de Lindy Chrono ya se preparaba para dormir, Lindy lo acompañó a su cuarto, el niño se subió a la cama y extendió los brazos, era como costumbre ya cada vez que iba a dormir abrazaba a su mamá y besaba su mejilla. Lindy siempre recibía gustosa ese afecto de su hijo –hoy también te ves bonita- a veces el niño decía esas cosas y su madre se ruborizaba levemente.

-Jeje, gracias- Lindy entonces besaba la frente de su hijo.

Ambas mujeres al prepararse para dormir Mirabal sus habitaciones, a veces les invadía una sensación de soledad.

 **-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

 **N/A:**

 **tokha chan:** T-T cuenta la leyenda que a veces tardo meses y/o años. Este no será el caso pero tal vez se vuelva semanal o quincenal u.u (pero si la inspiración me cae diario entonces será cada noche e.e no me creo así que no me creas).

 **Fan:** de pronto pronto e.e dudo hasta de mí Q.Q pero por favor, resiste.

 **Fg:** claro, esta parejita es una que he querido hacer desde -.- realmente hace años, no entiendo por qué no la hice cuando tenía más tiempo.

 **Próximo capítulo:**

 **-¿Te apellidas Testarossa?-**

 **-¿Eres la madre de Chrono Harlaown?-**

Mis MILF se conocerán ewe

Bueno, ya. Lo admito.

o.o/ Saludos!

Autor del mal.


	3. Capítulo 02

Amar a alguien más

Capítulo 02: Primera impresión.

Llegó el día que las chicas habían acordado con Chrono para hacer el pastel, lo estuvieron esperando en el parque, después fueron a comprar los ingredientes y otras cosas que Precia les había pedido, finalmente se dirigieron a la casa de la familia Testarossa.

-Adelante- Fate abrió la puerta invitando al niño seguido de Alicia.

-Mamá ya llegamos- Alicia avisó viendo a su madre salir de la cocina con un delantal.

-¿Consiguieron todo lo de la lista?- la mujer observó al niño por un momento – Tú debes ser Chrono – si sus pensamientos se pudieran escuchar sus hijas podrían saber que estaba encantada con la expresión tan determinada y llena de vida que tenía el pequeño, pero por ser la primera vez decidió estar lo más tranquila posible.

Por su parte, el menor se sintió un poco nervioso por la mirada un poco intimidante que tenía la mujer. Si sus pensamientos se pudieran escuchar, ahora mismo todas sabrían lo que Alicia y Fate ya le han dicho a su madre de vez en cuando, su mirada intimidante con aires de superioridad (o como Alicia diría "mirada asesina y sexy dependiendo de quién lo vea"), el niño se presentó, después de eso sacó de su mochila unos bocadillos que su madre les había mandado.

El día pasó rápido para la mujer, ver a ese niño esforzándose era entretenido, entendió rápido que él quería ser autosuficiente así que lo trató con rigor a la hora de enseñarle; y el niño sintiéndose tomado en serio, más que asustado o enojado, estaba totalmente encantado con esa persona, poco a poco tanto Alicia como Fate notaron lo maravillado que el pequeño estaba con su madre y esto hizo que Alicia riera por lo bajo porque Precia también estaba muy maravillada con el pequeño, tal vez era una especie de cambio de paso y eso era agradable.

Pasado el mediodía por fin terminaron el pastel, lo guardaron un rato en el refrigerador y después Precia los llevó en auto a un centro comercial para que el niño comprara el obsequio para su madre. Por petición de Chrono Precia no los acompañó ya que quería hacer eso sin ayuda de un adulto pero sí que quería que las hermanas lo acompañaran. Hasta ese punto la mujer no entendía cómo era posible que sus hijas y ese niño hubieran hecho un click tan especial, o bueno entendía porque incluso ella se encariñó con él muy rápido pero seguía sin entender ese algo ¿Por qué?

Mientras esperaba decidió dar un paseo por otros pasillos del centro comercial, una dirección totalmente opuesta.

Por la mañana Crhono entró a la habitación de su madre y la despertó con una taza de té, galletas y una flor (idea de Alicia), después un abrazo, la felicitación y unas palabras de corazón (idea de Fate), el año anterior el niño le cantó, y el anterior a ese saltó en su cama para despertarla de sorpresa. Para Lindy cada uno de esos cumpleaños fue especial, el niño iba creciendo y en ese tiempo ella veía con emoción cómo él mismo moldeaba su personalidad, nada era más maravilloso para ella que el verlo crecer. Esa mañana, como se dijo antes, Chrono la felicitó, un par de horas después le dijo que debía ir a ver a Alicia y Fate por algo de mucha importancia, así que Lindy preparó bocadillos para su hijo y sus amigas, él le dijo que regresaría a las cuatro de la tarde y que no hiciera planes para salir. Con todo lo sospechoso que había estado en la semana, Lindy imaginó que tendría algo que ver con su celebración de cumpleaños. Tendría que hacerse la sorprendida después.

Tomando en cuenta que su hijo llegaría tarde, decidió salir un rato, se arregló y eso hizo. Fue a visitar a unos amigos (que también la felicitaron), después decidió ir al centro comercial, ahí trabajaban otros amigos. Estuvo platicando con ellos respecto a su repentino cambio de puesto, ya sabían que era candidata a nuevo jefe de sección pero nadie esperaba que en lugar de eso, unos meses después del anuncio ella misma solicitara ser reasignada a un puesto inferior. Así era, ya no formaba parte de la sexta división, sin embargo en ella el puesto no le quitaba valoración ante los demás. Sabían lo capaz que era y entendían su situación pero sentían que era un desperdicio dejarla bajar de rango.

-¿Y cómo está el pequeño? Seguro cada vez se parece más a su padre- preguntó uno dando un codazo al otro, ambos rieron.

-Ja ja ja no puedo negar eso- la mujer suspiró, era verdad el niño era como una copia mini de su padre – ah, pero si lo miran bien no tiene esa expresión seria de él- dijo como si quisiera competir.

-Ya la tendrá, solo deja que pase el tiempo- volvió a bromear.

-Sí- la mujer sonrió con un toque de nostalgia.

-Ey anímate, sabes, todos lo queremos, después de todo es hijo de nuestro amigo, siempre estamos para lo que él necesite-

Mientras ella y uno de los guardias seguían platicando, el otro miró algo sospechoso en un monitor de seguridad, tomó su comunicador e informó de un par de sujetos sospechosos que habían ingresado justamente por la zona donde estaban los niños.

-¿Sucede algo?- preguntó el que hablaba con Lindy.

-Parece que tenemos a dos individuos posiblemente armados dirigiéndose a la sección de las joyerías-

-Bien, quédense aquí, si ves algo más avísame, iré a apoyar a seguridad de aquel lado-

-Te acompañaré- Lindy lo detuvo del hombro.

-Pero no estás en condiciones de maniobrar-

-Está bien, solo necesito un arma- le mostró su placa y aunque realmente su ropa no favorecería mucho al movimiento, ella estaba segura de que podría hacer algo. Estaba con la ropa de civil, usualmente faldas, mientras que para el trabajo siempre llevaba pantalón (y aún en ambos casos nunca perdía ese porte elegante). Le dieron un arma de bajo calibre, ella lo consideró suficiente.

Se escuchó un disparo dentro del centro comercial y las personas que estaban por ahí corrieron o cayeron por el susto. Tres niños estaban en medio de todo eso.

En cuanto Precia escuchó fue lo más rápido que pudo a esa dirección pues ahí estaban los niños.

Lindy y el guardia ya casi llegaban cuando vieron una escena que pareció sacada de sus recuerdos. Otra vez rehenes pero antes de que Lindy pudiera procesar mal, una mujer la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-¡Niños!-era Precia corriendo hacia la escena, Lindy la interceptó antes de que pudiera acercarse más. La mujer se veía aterrada, intentando zafarse de los brazos de las personas que ayudaban a detenerla y, aunque no era la única persona que quería acercarse, se robó por unos segundos toda la atención de la peliacua, haciéndola reacciona con el pensamiento de "Ah, así me siento, no pienso correctamente así, es verdad, hay más vidas que solo una, pero en este momento solo una me importa".

Con esos pensamientos y ya centrada en lo que debía hacer, sigilosamente se movió entre la multitud quedando lo más cerca posible de los sujetos, disparó al más lejano hiriéndole la mano con la que empuñaba la pistola, el otro giró para disparar en dirección de donde se había escuchado aquel disparo pero antes de jalar el gatillo un pistola se estrelló contra su cara, en seguida se escuchó el otro disparo, después más gritos, después él era sometido por la mujer de cabellera aguamarina. Otro oficial ya tenía bajo control al otro sujeto.

Precia apenas pudo reaccionar a lo que ocurría, en cuanto sintió que dejaban de forcejear con ella, corrió al encuentro de sus hijas que abrazaban a Chrono y de Chrono que protegía una pequeña cajita -¿Están bien? ¿Les hicieron daño?- los miraba y revisaba y abrazaba una y otra vez. Ese miedo de perder a su familia le invadía como años atrás y era horrible.

-Estamos bien/ sí / mamá ya estamos bien – respondían abrazándola igualmente.

Pasó poco tiempo cuando llegaron las ambulancias y empezaron a atender a las personas, ya que Precia estaba allí se ofreció a ayudar con la revisión de los heridos.

Lindy por otra parte informaba con sus compañeros de lo acontecido, una vez terminó el protocolo, fue corriendo a buscar a su hijo entre las personas alrededor de las ambulancias.

-Señora ¿es familiar de alguna de las víctimas? ¿Cómo se llama su familiar?-

-Harlaown, e… Chrono- hacía un pase rápido con la mirada pero no veía a su pequeño- es un niño… ocho años, cabello…- se vio interrumpida por una voz a sus espaldas.

-Doctor, ya revisé a todos los de la lista, algunos raspones y shock, tres tuvieron que ser trasladados al hospital – al escuchar el informe Lindy se dio media vuelta para hablar con la persona que estaba hablando.

-Disculpe ¿tiene a Chrono Harlaown en su lista, es un niño de ocho años …?- dejó de hablar cuando cruzó mirada con esa mujer, era la misma que había intentado correr hacia los asaltantes.

Precia por su parte al verla recordó que fue la mujer que la detuvo -¡Doctora Testarossa necesitamos ayuda!- antes de que pudiera responder a lo que había preguntado se vio forzada a socorrer donde se le llamaba, no sin antes indicarle que el niño estaba en una ambulancia acompañado de dos chicas rubias.

Varios minutos después Precia ya había terminado de ayudar, se dirigió a los tres chicos que ahora estaban acompañados de aquella mujer, en cuanto la mujer vio que Precia se dirigía hacia ellos, se puso de pie y se adelantó –Disculpa, ¿te apellidas Testarossa?-

Ante la pregunta un poco extraña dada la situación, Precia miró a su interlocutora con esa expresión de "¿en serio? Eso dijeron hace un momento", y desde la perspectiva de Lindy ahora procesando la pregunta había sido un poco "¿por qué pregunté eso? Si ya lo habían dicho" e inconscientemente un leve rubor asomó en sus mejillas.

Antes de responder, Precia dio un suspiro – sí – recordó que esa mujer buscaba a Chrono, si la veía bien no se parecía mucho así que para corroborar - ¿Eres la madre de Chrono Harlaown?- miró de reojo al niño que al notar la mirada de Precia le sonrió y saludó todavía sentado con sus hijas, Precia inconscientemente sonrió de forma cálida.

Al notar la expresión Lindy no pudo evitar pensar que era linda, ahora volteó a ver a su espalda y en efecto Chrono saludaba a Precia, entendiendo así que estos dos ya se conocían, y si Lindy lo analizaba también, Precia y sus hijas no se parecían – sí, me llamo Lindy Harlaown, entonces debes ser la madre de Alicia y Fate – extendió su mano a la doctora – gracias por permitir que mi hijo conviva con tus hijas- le sonrió.

Ahora era el turno de Precia de sonrojarse levemente, esa sonrisa alegre y llena de vida que tenía Chrono definitivamente venía de esta mujer, sin darse cuenta aceptó el apretón de manos.

Ambas mujeres hablaron un rato, ya casi todo volvía a la normalidad, finalmente Chrono entregó el obsequio a su madre, una cadena con un dije en forma de paloma, era algo muy discreto y combinaría bien con los atuendos de su madre. Ahora quedaba el asunto del pastel. Debido al incidente ya estaba anocheciendo, para no dejar en vano el esfuerzo del niño, Precia invitó a Lindy a ir a su casa pues su hijo todavía tenía otro regalo para ella.

Gracias a la ayuda de Fate, Alicia y principalmente Crhono, Lindy terminó aceptando la invitación, además de aceptar ser llevados en el auto de Precia.

En casa de la familia Testarossa, y ya de noche, se celebraba el cumpleaños de la mamá del niño Harlaown, ese sería un cumpleaños único, pues ni Lindy ni Precia imaginaron ser invitada por una desconocida a su casa e invitar a una desconocida a su casa, era extraño para ellas, pero el ambiente cálido las hacía retarle importancia, sus hijos estaban bien y eso era lo importante.

-Jajaja gracias por lo de hoy, de verdad lamento lo que ocurrió y disculpa… por todo- Lindy cargaba a Chrono en sus brazos, el niño ya había quedado dormido.

-Por favor no agradezcas, ha sido muy agradable la noche de hoy- pensándolo mejor, eso se oía extraño, no importaba, no lo era – estoy segura d que a mis hijas les encantaría que ustedes volvieran a visitarnos en otra ocasión, por favor siéntanse en libertar de pasar a saludarnos cuando quieran-

Era solo una noche, unas cuantas horas, pero, aunque esa mujer de cabello púrpura tenía una mirada un poco seria, podía ser realmente amable – gracias, será un placer-

-Y ya que estamos en eso, también permíteme llevarlos a su casa, ya es noche para que vayas caminando con tu hijo en brazos- Precia cerró la uerta de la casa tras de sí y sacó las llaves de su auto.

-No te preocupes, son unas cuantas cuadras –

-Sé que viven cerca del parque, las manzanas de esta ciudad no son pequeñas, anda los llevo- abrió la puerta trasera del auto indicando a Lindy que entrara, esta terminó haciendo caso. Era extraño pero, convincente.

-Gracias-

Ingresó a la parte trasera del auto y acomodó a su hijo.

-Está ben si te quedas con él ahí atrás, no lo consideraré irrespetuoso- Precia los miraba por el espejo retrovisor.

Condujo de manera suave, cosa que Lindy pudo percibir al instante. Llegaron a casa de la familia Harlaown. Lindy sacó sus llaves y antes de salir del auto Precia le pidió las llaves de la casa para poder abrir y ella no tuviera problemas con el niño. Ésta terminó aceptando. Precia abrió la puerta del auto, abrió la puerta de la casa, encendió la luz, abrió la puerta de la habitación del niño.

Por fin Chrono estaba en su cama. Ambas salieron de la habitación. Bajaron a la sala, Lindy le ofreció té. En un momento Precia se percató de que la camisa de Lindy estaba rasgada - ¿qué te ocurrió aquí?- preguntó.

-Ah, no es nada, la bala rozó mi ropa y mi piel pero no ha sido grave – trató de restarle importancia, si bien era verdad que la bala solo la rozó, no había dicho nada porque no quería preocupar a su hijo en ese momento.

-Déjame revisar-

-¿Eh?-

-No quieres que tu hijo se preocupe, entonces déjame revisar ahora que está durmiendo-

-Um… de, de acuerdo- entendió que si no hacía caso tendría problemas, esa seriedad… -i-iré por mi botiquín-

Precia dejó escapar un pesado suspiro, se sentía extraña, tranquila hablando con una desconocida en su casa.

-Aquí está- Lindy entregó el botiquín a la otra.

Precia procedió a revisar y posteriormente limpiar, vendar, regañar.

Ahora que lo pensaban.

¿Qué edad tendría la otra?

-La inflamación se irá pronto, asegúrate de revisar otra vez- se despidió.

-Jeje gracias –

Si Precia no se iba ahora tendría problemas, esa sonrisa… -B-buenas noches-

-Sí, buena noches-

En casa Alicia y Fate esperaban a su madre.

-Ya llegó-

-Ya era hora, sólo fue a dejarlos y tardó casi una hora-

-¿Siguen despiertas?- fue lo primero que dijo Precia al entrar a casa.

-Te estábamos esperando- respondió Fate como defendiéndose.

-Mamá te ves contenta-

La mujer por fin sonrió como solía hacerlo en casa –fue un día muy agitado pero agradable al final-

-Ah, ¿verdad que la señora Precia es linda?- preguntó Fate.

-No, Fate, sería agradable, si decimos linda en el caso de los adultos se escucha extraño-

-Hm… creo que sí es agradable, deberíamos volver a invitarlos a comer-

-¿Eh?- Alicia miró sorprendida a su madre, era como…

Lindy ya se preparaba para dormir, recordando lo que Precia dijo de su cicatriz en el antebrazo – es extraña-

Aquella noche ninguna de las dos se sintió sola en su habitación.

"Era como él" fue el pensamiento que ambas mujeres compartían.

 **-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

 **N/A:**

 **tokha chan:** gracias owo/ y del impacto terminó siendo mucho contacto (curar la herida) para que recuerden bien ewe la presencia de la otra ewe

 **KJacket:** heh, I don't know if I haven't search good enough but so far I have never seen a doujin about those two, that is the reason I thought about this fic so, if you don't mind to recommend some fic or doujin, please do it.

 **.16:** * - * también quiero más e.e iré a buscar más inspiración, compraré una dotación de eso ewe

 **Próximo capítulo:**

 **-¿Trabajas aquí?-**

 **-¿Sí?-**

 **SPOILER ALERT!**

Ehem!, si acaso piensas que haré que se parezcan a sus esposos pues al principio eso creerán ellas, pero en realidad no es así.

 **Se acabó el spoiler.**

o.o/ Saludos!

Autor del mal.


	4. Capítulo 03

Amar a alguien más

Sospecho que habrá pierde en el hilo de los eventos, pero creo en ustedes y sé que lo encontrarán y aceptarán. * - *

Capítulo 03: Ese día de trabajo.

Ya habían pasado varios días desde el incidente en el centro comercial. Ambas familias continuaban llevando sus vidas pacíficas, o al menos lo más pacíficas posible pues Fate, la hija menor de Precia, sentía un poco de miedo a volver a ir a ese centro comercial, y Chrono, hijo único de Lindy, había pedido a su madre le comprara un móvil para estar en comunicación con ella (al final sí se dio cuenta de la leve herida en el brazo de su madre).

Con la nueva situación ambas madres intercambiaron números telefónicos de sus hogares, de sus móviles y con sus hijos, ahora los cinco estaban en contacto. Eso de alguna manera tranquilizó al niño y a Fate. Ahora en el móvil de Precia estaba un número agregado como Lindy Harlaown y en el móvil de Lindy estaba el nombre de Precia Testarossa.

Ambas madres se volvieron a ver solo una ocasión en el siguiente fin de semana, día en que se tomó la decisión de intercambiar números, Precia como siempre su ropa discreta alguna blusa sin grandes escotes y una falda que le quedaba siempre por debajo de la rodilla, Lindy por su parte una falda siempre un poco arriba de la rodilla y alguna blusa de botones con chaleco.

-¿También les trajiste bocadillos?- preguntó Lindy viendo que en las manos de la otra madre había unos recipientes.

Precia ponía esa expresión de "no creo que sea otra cosa" – así es, decidí venir a acompañarlos al menos una vez – y es que con todas las veces que sus hijos se habían frecuentado ellas ya sabían que siempre llevaban algo para compartir.

Aquel fin de semana los hijos jugaban mientras ellas se limitaban a mirarlos desde un asiento bajo un árbol.

-Es una hermosa vista- comentó Lindy mirando a su hijo jugando con las chicas, corrían persiguiéndose con una pelota; el espacio donde corrían tenía columpios, resbaladillas, pasamanos y una red levantada como un muro rodeada de inflables de seguridad.

-Es verdad- respondió Precia mirando a sus hijas corriendo con aquel niño.

-Hace ya mucho tiempo que no lo veo disfrutando algo- hizo una breve pausa – como un niño de su edad –

Tras escuchar ese comentario, Precia miró de reojo a su interlocutora, después giró lentamente su cabeza, la mirada de esa mujer le recordaba a ella misma unos años atrás - ¿Su padre falleció?-

-Sí- contestó –hace tres años- no dejaba de mirar al niño.

-Mi esposo también falleció- Precia regresó su atención a sus hijas.

Ahora era el turno de Lindy de mirar a la otra mujer, ella creía que ´las chicas tendrían a ambos padres; aunque ahora que lo pensaba era fácil asumir eso para cualquier persona, nunca les preguntó, en realidad no esperaba siquiera que la amistad de esas jovencitas con su hijo fuera a durar tanto tiempo.

-Ellas me recuerdan mucho a él- pasó su mirada al pequeño Harlaown – ¿tu hijo también se parece a su padre?-

-Ah jajaja así es, es idéntico a él – Lindy rio un momento, era verdad que su hijo era como una copia de su esposo.

-Pero puedo ver que sus expresiones faciales son parecidas a las tuyas –

-¿Eh?- miró a la otra mujer.

-Al menos cuando están contentos tienen la misma expresión- habló Precia con la expresión tranquila (seria) que usaba cuando hablaba con otras personas.

-Jaja es la primera vez que escucho eso, wow- Lindy cubrió un poco su risa, ese comentario era algo halagador.

Después de platicar un poco más de otras cosas como "cómo fue que Chrono terminó por darse cuenta de la leve herida de bala" o "que Alicia era una chica muy animada y perspicaz y a veces eso le preocupaba a Precia" o "cambiar el trabajo porque deseaban pasar más tiempo con sus hijos" ambas familias se despidieron, después de eso ambas mujeres no habían vuelto a verse.

Era un día tranquilo en el hospital, la doctora Testarossa otra vez andaba rondando por los pasillos para llegar a su consultorio después de ir a revisar a unos pacientes de trato "especial" que estaban causando problemas por las fuertes molestias que tenían. Una vez en su consultorio revisó las consultas programadas que debería atender ese día, también vio unos reportes de pacientes que debía revisar. Mientras esperaba a sus pacientes programados y algún otro paciente que llegara en el momento, empezó a revisar y escribir en los informes de sus pacientes. Una enfermera tocó la puerta pidiendo permiso para entrar, una vez adentro entregó un nuevo documento a la doctora con el nombre de un paciente, Precia le dijo que hiciera pasar a la persona, tomó el folder para leer su contenido.

Apenas eran las once de la mañana y no podía creer que el cuerpo le doliera tanto, como su compañero le dijo "se estaba quejando como ancianita, no una ancianita no se quejaría tanto", al menos tenía la satisfacción de saber que a los ladrones les había ido peor… pero igual dolía. Estaban patrullando cuando vieron a un hombre encapuchado salir a toda prisa de un establecimiento y detrás del sujeto encapuchado una persona gritando "¡ladrón!". Lo siguieron con el auto y cuando le estaban dando alcance el tráfico los detuvo. El ladrón se escabulló entre los demás vehículos, Lindy salió de la patrulla y lo siguió. Ahora la persecución se daba a pie y Lindy le dio alcance rápidamente arrojándose contra él para detenerlo antes de que éste cruzara la autopista. Logró embestirlo cayendo ambos al pavimento, el sujeto forcejeando logró zafarse a tiempo de la llave que Lindy le iba a aplicar, sacó una navaja de su pantalón y la amenazó, ella en una reacción rápida sacó su arma y justo cuando iba a apuntar al ladrón algo golpeó sus manos haciendo que la pistola cayera en la autopista en medio de los vehículos que pasaban a gran velocidad.

Lindy miró en dirección de la que provino eso que la golpeó, encontró a otro sujeto con un casco de motociclista. Ese sujeto había pateado hacia sus manos logrando hacer que soltara su arma. Llevaba una especie de tubo de fierro. Lindy miró que ambos sujetos se preparaban para atacarla, ella no retrocedió ni un paso, al contrario, tomó pose de combate esperando el movimiento del ladrón y del que al parecer era su cómplice.

El compañero de Lindy llegó en la patrulla encontrando una escena, Lindy peleaba a mano limpia contra el ladrón y el cómplice, a estas alturas tanto ella como los sujetos estaban golpeados y llenos de raspones y moretones. El otro oficial bajó del vehículo rápidamente, desenfundó su pistola ordenando a los ladrones que se detuvieran y llevaran las manos a sus nucas. Éstos hicieron caso en seguida.

-¿Dónde está tu pistola?- preguntó el oficial después de haber resguardado a los sujetos en la parte trasera de la patrulla.

-Allá- señaló la autopista.

-Pareces novata-

Otra patrulla había llegado y una grúa para llevar la moto de los ladrones. Mientras tanto Lindy recibía la indicación de ir al hospital pues al revisarla encontraron moretones causados por algunos golpes de aquel tubo de metal y un poco de sangre bajo su flequillo, además de los raspones y la muñeca que le dolía demasiado así que fue vendada, al menos la navaja no la alcanzó. Pero todos esos golpes iban a doler después.

En el caso de los ladrones, uno sí que se veía mal, el que había sido perseguido tenía la cara hinchada, roja y bañada en sangre. El del casco tenía una mano fracturada y cojeaba.

Lindy intercambió de patrulla y fue llevada por otro compañero al hospital –me duele todo- se quejó dentro de vehículo, inclinó el respaldo de su asiento de copiloto y se recargó cerrando los ojos cubriendo su cara con el brazo que menos le dolía.

-Parecerás una uva para mañana- su compañero conducía hacia el hospital que siempre iban los de su zona.

-Jaja-auch! ni siquiera me quiero reir… - se quejó.

Para cuando Lindy abrió los ojos el auto se acababa de estacionar – creo que es la primera vez que vienes ¿verdad?- le preguntó su compañero – puede que se vea pequeño comparado con el hospital de la otra zona pero te agradará-

-Ah… ya me está empezando a doler todo- Lindy salió del vehículo, ambos ingresaron al hospital.

Luego del protocolo para ser atendidos el compañero le indicó que la esperaría mientras ella pasaba a revisión con el médico.

La enfermera la guio hasta el consultorio, esperó a que le indicaran que podía ingresar así la enfermera cerró la puerta dejándola a solas con el médico. Una vez adentro – con permi…so- habló entrecortado al percatarse de quién era el médico que la iba a atender -¿Trabajas aquí? – algo tenía Lindy para preguntar lo obvio, era eso o es que no sabía qué decir cada que se encontraban sus ojos y esa expresión siempre seria que tenía aquella mujer.

Cuando Precia miró a su paciente ingresando, su expresión serena pasó a una de total sorpresa, no sabía si era porque su paciente era una mujer llena de raspones, polvo en la ropa y un poco de sangre en la cabeza o porque era aquella peliacua que cada vez que miraba tenía una expresión alegre, ah sí, y era madre del amigo de sus hijas. Ahora que lo notaba, ese día llevaba el uniforme de su empleo así que era una vista nueva el que Lindy portara pantalón. Regresó a su actitud seria en cuanto sus ojos cruzaron mirada con los de la otra notando la cara de sorpresa de la otra mujer, escuchó lo que Lindy había preguntado -¿Sí?- fue la respuesta de Precia otra vez con esa expresión de "¿en serio? ¿otra vez? Es decir ¿no es obvio?", una ceja arqueada y esa mirada de confusión.

-Vaya, jaja em… ¿hola?- extendió la mano, no parecía que le doliera el cuerpo, su reacción había sido muy espontánea. Eso era como mágico o algo así. Empezaba a sentirse nerviosa por la mirada inquisitiva de aquella mujer.

Precia miró la mano por un momento, su paciente se veía un poco nerviosa- Entonces… señora Harlaown tome asiento por favor- le indicó la camilla que estaba en el consultorio, la mujer hizo caso y tomó asiento de forma lenta mostrando una expresión de queja. Precia no pasó desapercibidos esos gestos, volvió a echan un vistazo al documento que estaba en su escritorio. Ahora conocía el oficio de la peliacua, eso y el uniforme que portaba. ¿Cómo habría terminado llena de raspones en los brazos, sangre en la cabeza y una muñeca vendada? Mientras se preguntaba eso tomó su estetoscopio, su oftalmoscopio guardándolo en el bolsillo de su bata blanca y regresó al lugar donde estaba sentada su paciente.

Lindy se puso un poco tensa cuando vio que Precia se acercaba, dejó que la mujer tomara su rostro y revisara la herida que estaba levemente limpiada, quedaban rastros de sangre, sentía el contacto suave y delicado que esas manos en su frente le proporcionaban, notando eso se sintió relajar un poco cerrando los ojos en el acto -Es la primera vez que termino yendo al hospital en mi nuevo trabajo, jaja en realidad esperaba no tener que venir tan pronto- dijo sonando divertida, pero estaba nerviosa, apenas unas noches atrás Precia la había regañado y ahora seguro iba a recibir otro regaño, oh cielos.

-¿Qué le ocurrió?- preguntó Precia todavía revisando la herida en la cabeza. Después indicó que abriera los ojos pues los iba a revisar, mientras Lindy le explicaba lo que había ocurrido en su trabajo, por momentos Precia le interrumpía la narración para indicarle algo. Estando cerca del rostro de la otra ambas se percataron de que sus ojos eran "les provocaban el recuerdo de ellos". Podría decirse que fue mucho menos que un segundo pero Lindy por un momento clavó su mirada en los ojos de la otra mujer, estaba embelesada con esa mirada. Precia, a diferencia de la otra, parecía un poco incómoda, empezaba a fruncir el ceño. En realidad esos seis años habían sido difíciles para ella, solo aquella ocasión había llorado por la pérdida de su esposo, había decidido ser fuerte para sus hijas pero por dentro a pesar de ser ya seis años, todavía tenía ganas de llorar y tener que ver ese tipo de mirada alegre le incomodaba. Lindy rompió el momento al continuar con su narración, hasta este punto Precia realmente quería regañarla. Entendía que al parecer esta mujer amaba su trabajo pero tenía un hijo y no debía ser tan descuidada.

Después de revisar, Precia regresó a su escritorio e hizo algunas anotaciones, posteriormente le indicó a su paciente que se quitara la camisa del uniforme para revisar si tenía alguna herida de gravedad que estuviera cubierta por la prenda, viendo que Lindy también tenía una playera blanca debajo de la camisa le indicó que también debía quitársela, lo primero que notó (además de la bonita piel) era que Lindy tenía unas cicatrices en la espalda y en el hombro izquierdo que causaron curiosidad en la otra mujer, no solo eso, había marcas moradas causadas por los golpes de aquel tubo que mencionó Lindy en su anécdota. Eso sí iba a doler un tiempo. Había unos ligeros raspones. Al contacto Lindy sentía ganas de quejarse, todos esos golpes sí que iban a doler.

Después de la revisión rutinaria y atender los pequeños raspones y la herida en la cabeza (y después de que lindy se pusiera al menos la playera blanca), Precia le dio un sermón nivel médico (después le daría el sermón de madre a madre), le dijo que le harían una tomografía de la cabeza para poder descartar algún daño interno, para eso debería esperar unas horas y después volverían a reunirse para darle más indicaciones. Finalmente le entregó un papel con la información para la tomografía y le dijo que debía llevarlo a otro piso.

Cuando Lindy salió del consultorio Precia dio un pesado suspiro, le empezaba a preocupar, aquella mujer era un poco temeraria considerando que tenía un hijo muy pequeño aún. Algo que le sorprendía era que siempre parecía estar de buen humor aquella mujer, pero no quitaba lo temerario de sus acciones. Volvió a revisar el historial de Lindy -Oficial de policía, viuda, un hijo, 31 años… - dejó el documento en el escritorio, se quitó los lentes, cerró los ojos y masajeó un poco su puente nasal – seis años…- pensó en voz alta.

Lindy se dirigió al lugar que su médico le había dicho, entregó el documento, se quedó un rato más por datos que llenar, después fue al estacionamiento a decirle a su compañero que no saldría de ahí hasta casi la noche. Después de intercambiar unas palabras más su compañero se fue. En el tiempo que estuvo esperando recibió una llamada donde su jefe le informaba que no era necesario que se presentara al trabajo el día siguiente. Por seguridad llamó a su hijo que a esa hora ya debería estar en casa, le dijo que regresaría casi al anochecer, que llevaría la cena y que cerrara bien la casa, no esperaba tener que hacer eso pero era una situación no planeada.

Llegó la hora de su tomografía, pasó a la sala indicada, después esperó un rato más. Ya era tarde cuando por fin volvió a hablar con su médico. En la explicación de médico Precia le dijo que estaba bien, punto, le recetó algunos medicamentos para el dolor y algunas más indicaciones.

Lindy salió del consultorio despidiéndose con la expresión alegre de siempre.

Para Precia Lindy era su último paciente del día. Ya eran las siete de la noche, ya iba saliendo del hospital dirigiéndose al estacionamiento, a lo lejos, por las áreas verdes de la entrada al terreno del hospital vio a la peliacua, era verdad, apenas unos minutos atrás se habían despedido en el consultorio. No se dio cuenta que su cuerpo cambió de dirección y ahora se dirigía a las áreas verdes. Al parecer Lindy buscaba un transporte –Lindy- le llamó, la mencionada volteó - ¿vas a tu casa?- por un momento Precia sintió un tic, esa pregunta obvia se parecía a las que hacía Lindy y por dentro se regañaba "¿no es obvio? Ya es noche ¿a dónde más iría?".

-Ah, jaja doctora- Lindy saludó moviendo la mano, en su otro brazo llevaba su camisa del uniforme – no, en realidad pienso ir a comprar algo para cenar, normalmente salgo del trabajo a las seis y preparo la cena para Chrono y para mí pero con esto no creo estar en condiciones de moverme adecuadamente y no quiero preocupar tanto a mi hijo, jeje en cuanto me vea tal vez me regaña – rio un poco avergonzada – oh, ¿acabas de salir del trabajo?- preguntó en cuanto notó que la otra llevaba un bolso y ya no tenía puesta su bata blanca.

Precia casi se alegraba de que aquella mujer volviera a preguntar lo obvio, sintiéndose menos avergonzada de sí misma por la pregunta que ella misma había hecho primero –así es, ya iba al estacionamiento pero te vi a lo lejos, vivimos por la misma zona podría acompañarte a buscar algo de cenar y tal vez comprar los medicamentos que te escribí – Lindy estaba a punto de rechazar amablemente su oferta - planeo pasar al centro comercial para comprar algunos vegetales así que no es molestia alguna, además nuestros hijos son buenos amigos, estoy segura de que podemos ser amigas también- con la mano indicó el camino hacia el estacionamiento y empezó a caminar sin dar oportunidad a Lindy de oponerse.

Esta vez Lindy subió al asiento de copiloto, se abrocharon los cinturones y el auto empezó a desplazarse. Una vez más ese conducir suave. Fueron primero a buscar los medicamentos, Lindy tuvo que tomarlos en seguida porque Precia le dijo que lo hiciera alegando que seguramente Lindy lo haría mucho después; fueron a comprar los vegetales que Precia necesitaba, de paso Lindy también compró algunas cosas para el desayuno del día siguiente con su hijo, pusieron todas las cosas en el mismo carrito, a la hora de pagar las separaron. Finalmente compraron la cena. Precia llevó a Lindy hasta la entrada de su casa, Lindy abrió la puerta mientras Precia llevaba las bolsas de las compras y la cena. En cuanto Chrono escuchó la voz de su mamá avisando que acababa de llegar, salió del estudio dejando en el escritorio una pila de cuadernos y una mochila abierta.

-Mamá, bienvenida- bajó corriendo los escalones saltando tres escalones antes de llegar al primer piso, al llegar a la entrada escuchó otra voz y a su madre reírse, en cuanto vio de quién se trataba sus ojos se iluminaron con emoción – ¡Precia! – corrió al encuentro de ambas mujeres.

-¿Eh por qué tan confianzudo? – dijo Lindy notando que el niño le hablaba muy familiar a un adulto, igual se inclinó lo mejor que pudo para besar la frente de su hijo. Esa escena Precia la encontró tierna.

-No me molesta, cuando estuvo en casa preparando el pastel de cumpleaños se dirigía a mí de manera muy formal, ni mis hijas son tan respetuosas, así que le pedí que me llamara solo por mi nombre- Precia sonrió con cariño al pequeño que se acercó a ayudarle a llevar las bolsas de las compras a la cocina – gracias – agradeció al menor que se sintió orgulloso de su acto.

-Parece que por la emoción de verte no notó mi condición jajaja – Lindy sonrió para sí misma recordando la sonrisa cálida que tenía la otra cuando miraba a su hijo – pasa, estoy segura que a él le alegrará que te quedes un rato más- la invitó a ir a la sala.

Precia se quedó con ellos un rato, le explicó a Chrono por qué su madre estaba en esas condiciones (cuando él se dio cuenta tuvieron que explicar todo), le dijo que debía ver que su madre tomara los medicamentos a las horas indicadas, durante la plática Lindy aprovechó para informarles que el día siguiente no iría a trabajar por órdenes de su jefe. Precia se sintió un poco aliviada por eso, Chrono se alegró muchísimo. Eran casi las nueve de la noche cuando Precia se despidió de ambos. Pidió a Lindy la acompañara hasta su auto, Chrono se quedó esperando a su madre en la entrada de la casa.

-Si alguna vez tu hijo tiene que quedarse solo tanto tiempo puedes decirle a mis hijas, podría quedarse en nuestra casa o ellas venir a acompañarlo, sé que él quiere ser un niño autosuficiente y demostrar que puede con todo pero sigue siendo un niño, me sentiría más tranquila si sé que no está solo en casa cuando no estás con él- Esa mirada de Precia otra vez invadía los pensamientos de la peliacua, el padre de Chrono también ponía esa mirada cuando mostraba preocupación, algo inesperado fue cuando Precia posó su mano en la cabeza de la otra, para Lindy el recuerdo de su esposo poinendo su mano en su cabeza le llegó de golpe.

Tal vez por mezclar su recuerdo con el presente Lindy tomó la mano de Precia aún en su cabeza y la removió, si soltarla sonrió – de acuerdo- dijo de repente, de la misma forma en que lo decía a su esposo, con amor en sus ojos.

Precia se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo pero su mano ya estaba dirigiéndose a la cabeza de Lindy, estaba a punto de disculparse en cuanto posó su mano, Lindy agarró su mano por sorpresa y la removió de su lugar. Sujetando la mano de la pelimorada entre las suyas Lindy respondió con una sonrisa diferente a las ya vistas por Precia, en ese momento un recuerdo vino a Precia como un fuerte golpe, su esposo solía agarrar su mano así y sonreírle así cuando llegaban a algún acuerdo.

Casi en seguida Lindy soltó la mano de Precia, volviendo a la realidad, y se disculpó, pero Precia también se disculpó, ahora parecía que ambas discutían por ganar la culpa.

-Es-está bien, solo por favor considéralo, buenas noches- subió al auto.

-Buenas noches, salúdame a tus hijas – Lindy se despidió también.

Desde la entrada de la casa tanto madre como hijo veían aquel auto alejarse.

-¿Terminaste tu tarea?- preguntó Lindy tomando la mano de su hijo para entrar a la casa y cerrar.

-Sí, estaba guardando mis cosas –

-Bien-

La puerta de la casa se abrió seguido de un "ya llegué" por parte de Precia.

-Mamá, bienvenida, ya está la cena- Alicia apagaba el televisor y ambas chicas salían de la sala.

-Llegaste un poco tarde, aunque dijiste que ibas a pasar al supermercado, ¿había mucho tráfico?- preguntó Fate, ambas chicas tomaron las bolsas de las compras y las llevaron a la cocina.

-No, me encontré con Lindy en el trabajo y al salir la llevé en el auto a su casa además de unas cosas que compramos, después me quedé con ella y Chrono un rato- dijo mientras guardaban las cosas que acababa de comprar.

Alicia miraba a su madre, se veía un poco "se ve diferente hoy pero está igual que siempre" pensó.

Arreglaron la mesa para cenar, mientras cenaban platicaron de las cosas que hicieron en el día. Precia aprovechó para preguntarles su opinión respecto a Chrono. Ambas chicas estuvieron a favor de estar con él en las tardes.

Al día siguiente Lindy despertó con mucho dolor, Chrono le dio sus pastillas para que las tomara, se despidió de su madre para ir a la escuela y finalmente Lindy se quedó sola en casa. Fue al estudio y sacó una caja con fotografías, unas lágrimas cayeron de su rostro. Guardó las fotos luego de un rato de mirarlas y recordar cosas con cada una, después sonrió y las guardó de nuevo.

Las pastillas que había tomado le ayudaban a soportar el dolor de cuerpo y de cabeza. En las horas siguientes estuvo ordenando el cuarto de su hijo (que no estaba tan desordenado), limpiar un poco la cocina, la sala, preparar la comida y estando en eso recordar que no debía ser tan impulsiva, en realidad se regañaba mentalmente cada vez que se portaba así en el trabajo ¿dónde había quedado la persona metódica y pacífica de antes? Sabía que se había ido con aquel incidente de hace tres años. No le gustaba esa sensación, pero tanta calma le asustaba, temía que otra vez las cosas no sucedieran como "lo planeado", así que ahora era espontánea, eso era emocionante, temerario e imprudente, las cosas que a ella menos le gustaban.

-No debo ser tan imprudente, no quiero dejarlo solo- terminó y fue a la sala mientras esperaba a que su hijo regresara.

" **Lindy, estás bien el cómo eres, no siempre las cosas saldrán como lo planeas, cuando eso pase no impongas toda la culpa en ti, todos somos diferentes, nadie puede hacer todo bien, tampoco existen las personas perfectas".**

Recordó esas palabras de su difunto esposo y ese abrazo cálido que la reconfortaba.

-Mamá, ya llegué- Chrono avisó desde la entrada de la casa.

Precia había ido por algo de beber al comedor del hospital.

-Doctora Testarossa- unos colegas le llamaban desde una mesa. Ella saludó desde su distancia –tome asiento con nosotros- eran unos médicos que ya mostraban su edad en algunas canas y en su piel.

Se acercó y tomó asiento –hoy es un día tranquilo-

-Jajaja, hay que disfrutar los días tranquilos- habló uno.

-No me diga que comerá solo eso- preguntó otro, Precia llevaba unas frutas.

-Honestamente no me agrada la comida de los hospitales- la mujer respondió con calma.

-Ah, ya ves, así son en todas partes, y cuando parece apetitosos no tienen sabor- dijo otro.

-Mejor eso a que sepan mal- volvió a hablar el segundo.

-¿Cómo te va con tu nuevo horario?-

-Es menos extenuante que el anterior, admito que el salario no es tan ostentoso pero me basta-

-¿Cuánto tiempo se mantendrás así? Quiero decir, no es definitivo ¿verdad?-

-Los internos son un problema en las cirugías y a nosotros nos tratan como ancianos y la verdad es difícil trabajar con ellos, tres son como uno si bien les va-

-No hay respeto-

-Jajaja no eres imponente como la doctora-

-Heh- Precia rio con el comentario, era verdad, ella de por sí tenía cara seria y su voz con ese tono autoritario, era difícil que los internos no le temieran.

-¿Cómo están tus hijas?, Alicia Pronto terminará la preparatoria ¿sabes qué quiere estudiar?-

-Sí, dijo que quería ser médico- bebió de la botella de agua que había comprado.

-Ya puedo imaginarla, seguro será un problema de manejar como su padre-

-Jajajaja sí, tienen el mismo carácter- todos rieron.

-¿Y siguen repeliendo a tus pretendientes?-

Precia sintió un tic, era verdad, sus hijas siempre hacían algo respecto a ese tema, no que le molestara a ella pero sus amigos sabían que a veces era vergonzoso saber hasta qué punto llegaban sus hijas para deshacerse de esos niños inmaduros (como solía referirse Alicia) –e… sí- se sonrojó un poco.

-Jajaja no creo que necesiten hacer eso pero el intento es enternecedor hasta para nosotros-

Todos sus colegas y amigos sabían que ella no tenía corazón para alguien más que no fuera su esposo, los conocían desde que eran jóvenes y algunos incluso desde que Precia era una niña.

-Pero hay que dejar que lo sigan haciendo, es entretenido de eso no hay duda-

Todos afirmaron.

-Parece que soy su juguete- sonrió sarcástica.

-Eres como la hija que ninguno de nosotros tuvo-

-¿Porque sólo tuvieron hijos?-

-Y son unos aguafiestas-

Todos volvieron a echar a reír.

-Hablando en serio Precia ¿cuánto tiempo planeas trabajar en esa área?-

-Tal vez tres años o cuatro- respondió.

-Sabes que respetamos tu decisión pero si dejas de ejercer tu especialidad no es bueno-

-Lo sé, al menos lo llegué a hacer y demostrar que soy capaz – sonrió para sí misma. Sabía que se había esforzado mucho para lograr su objetivo, pero sus hijas eran más importantes y eso no era algo discutible, los demás lo sabían perfectamente.

-En fin, si un día necesitamos ayuda no dudes que seguramente te iremos a buscar-

Precia tenía una especialidad en cirugía ortopédica, a sus treinta y siete años uno no pensaría que tenía hijos, es decir, es duro estudiar especialidades, no había hecho ni tres años ejerciendo su especialidad, pero para ella eso era lo de menos.

Aquella noche Precia hizo una llamada telefónica a la casa de los Harlaown, quería saber cómo se encontraba Lindy. En ese momento Fate estaba tomando una ducha y Alicia acompañaba a su madre en el sofá viendo un programa de variedades (de esos que su madre solía decir que eran basura televisiva, pero que igual veía cuando sus hijas los veían), escuchó toda la conversación de su madre y aunque en un principio estaba atenta al programa de tv, poco a poco perdió interés en el programa porque su madre estaba sonriendo de forma extraña "muy contenta, diferente a la expresión contenta de siempre". En la otra casa Lindy estaba recostada en su cama, al lado de ella estaba Chrono acomodando su almohada para dormir (esa noche decidió que dormiría con su madre por si algo se le ofrecía), el niño tenía un vaso de agua en el buró del lado de su madre, también estaban las pastillas. Mientras esperaba a que su madre terminara de platicar con Precia, no quitó sus ojos de ella, la miraba demasiado atento, ese extraño brillo en los ojos de su madre era un poco diferente otra vez, era como la noche anterior y otra ocasión que no recordaba.

 **-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

 **N/A:**

 **Chat'de'Lune:** Gracias! Por los reviews y por las correcciones indicadas, -.- (nótese mi pereza de cambiarlas ahora, hoy, medianoche) ya los cambiaré para el próximo capítulo. Vaya, es… "feo" cuando según yo he revisado el escrito y pasan estas cosas o.o es terrible, y por eso gracias :D creo que será mi nuevo reto (no dejar que esas cosas vuelvan a pasar e.e). Espero seguir leyéndote en los próximos capítulos. owo/ (ahora subo nervioso este capítulo XDD).

 **Guest-chan:** Soy una mala persona, anda o.o/ heh n_nU créeme que es bueno que haya al menos una actualización por semana (mi peor ejemplo es ese de la actualización 3 años después para saber el desenlace). Gracias por tu review owo/

 **Luzy:** u.u por desgracia este fic no tendrá NanoFate o.o ya hay muchos o.o demasiados T-T y nada (creo que 5 o 6) de Precia y Lindy. Ojalá esto no sea razón para dejar de leer el fic n_nU Gracias por tu review owo/

 **nadaoriginal:** QwQ a mí también me ilusiona saber qué más sigue QwQ Gracias por tu review owo/

 **rijaja.77:** Gracias! Espero seguir leyéndote en los próximos capítulos owo/

 **Próximo capítulo:**

 **-Doctora, hola-**

o.o/ Saludos!

Autor del mal.


	5. Capítulo 04

Amar a alguien más

Manual de usuario para este capítulo:

Nombres registrados en el móvil de Fate:

 **Madre / Hermana /Chrono / Sra. Lindy**

Nombres registrados en el móvil de Alicia:

 **MA / Pequeña Fate / Pequeño Chrono / Lindy H**

Nombres registrados en el móvil de Chrono:

 **Mamá / Fate T./ Alicia T. / Precia T.**

Nombres registrados en el móvil de Lindy:

 **Chrono Harlaown / Precia Testarossa / Alicia Testarossa / Fate Testarossa**

Nombres registrados en el móvil de Precia:

 **Alicia / Fate / Chrono H / Lindy Harlaown**

Capítulo 04: Reuniones vespertinas.

 **Chrono Harlaown:** Mamá, Alicia y Fate vinieron a la casa.

 **Mamá:** Está bien, dejé comida en el refrigerador, si quieren preparar algo también hay ingredientes.

 **Chrono Harlaown:** Sí, regresa con cuidado y no llegues tan noche.

 **Chrono Harlaown:** Bueno, si tienes que llegar noche entonces avísame, cuídate.

 **Mamá:** Jeje, claro. [Carita sonriente]

Lindy terminaba de escribir en su móvil, su compañero regresaba con un par de vasos, uno con café y otro con té.

-Oye ¿por qué tan contenta?- preguntó su compañero entregándole su respectivo vaso – ¿Alguien te está escribiendo?- miró que estaba en una conversación.

-Es mi hijo jeje- bebió un poco de su té – vaya, tiene un sabor agradable –

-Es lo bueno de este café en medio de la nada- ambos miraron alrededor, realmente era casi en medio de la nada. Estaban patrullando cuando recibieron el aviso de una riña callejera en un barrio casi a las afueras de la ciudad. En ese lugar no había muchos establecimientos comerciales, salvo ese café, un edificio cultural y algunas tiendas de antigüedades.

-Jaja, sin embargo parece que es un lugar tranquilo – Lindy miraba a las personas que transitaban.

-¿Y la riña callejera?- Su compañero seguía recargado en el auto.

-Cuando eras joven estoy segura que también participaste en algunas de ese tipo-

-Me atrapaste con esa jaja de acuerdo, puede ser un lugar tranquilo –

 **Fate:** Mamá, mi hermana y yo ya hicimos nuestras tareas, estamos en la casa de Chrono, ella dice que preparará la cena aquí para que la señora Lindy no tenga que cocinar hoy.

 **Madre:** Me parece una buena idea, por favor ayúdale a tu hermana a limpiar la cocina cuando haya terminado.

 **Alicia:** Gracias por recordarme que soy un desastre en la cocina, mamá. Pero hoy no me sentiré culpable porque Chrono dijo que nos ayudará ¡JA JA! Tengo a quién echarle la culpa.

 **MA:** Alicia…

 **Alicia:** Ok, ok, me portaré bien.

 **Pequeña Fate:** No te preocupes mamá, vigilaré que mi hermana sea responsable.

 **Hermana:** ¡Oye!

 **MA:** Mientras no haya algún accidente.

 **Fate:** Traje un juego de mesa.

 **Fate:** [Imagen adjunta].

 **Alicia:** Y está lloviendo [carita desanimada], tampoco es que vaya a exponer a mi hermanita y al pequeño a que enfermen [carita con lágrimas].

 **Madre:** Si eso llegase a pasar ya sé quién tendría que pagar por sus medicinas.

 **Hermana:** No te preocupes, los cuidaré como si fueran mis hijos [carita asustada].

 **MA:** Realmente quiero verte cuando tengas hijos.

 **Alicia:** Ajajaja… [Carita preocupada] mamá todavía no.

 **MA:** Pueden quedarse con Chrono en lo que queda del día, pasaré por ustedes después del trabajo.

 **Fate:** Podríamos cenar todos juntos.

 **Alicia:** Jaja buena idea.

 **Madre:** Eso lo decidiremos en su momento, por ahora las dejos. Diviértanse.

 **Fate:** Hasta luego.

 **Alicia:** Te estaremos esperando [carita guiñando].

Una sonrisa divertida se dibujó en el rostro de la Doctora todavía leyendo la conversación en su móvil, las personas que tuvieron la oportunidad de ver semejante acontecimiento pensaron que era una sonrisa encantadora.

-¿Qué cuentan tus hijas para que te veas tan contenta?- Preguntó un doctor que estaba de paso.

-Están de visita en casa de un amigo, parece que cenaremos todos juntos-

-Uh, invítame-

-Jaja, si lo invito tendré que invitar a los demás-

-¿Por qué eres la hija de todos? No te preocupes, ellos pueden ser invitados en otro momento, hoy me gané la oportunidad-

-Jaja, un día los invitaré a comer pero esta ocasión no será – empezaron a caminar - ¿quería hablar conmigo?-

-Últimamente… - lo pensó un rato más, conociendo a Precia si le decía que estaba sonriendo de una forma muy tierna seguramente ésta se cohibiría y después trataría de no ser tan obvia, como solía portarse – últimamente las personas se distraen mucho, ¿no lo crees?- miraba de reojo a las personas, casi quería reírse por el poder distractor de esa mujer.

En casa de la familia Harlaown, Alicia, Fate y Chrono jugaban con el juego de mesa cuando escucharon la puerta abrirse y la voz de la señora Harlaown saludando.

-Mamá, bienvenida- Chrono se levantó de su asiento y fue a recibirla.

-Jejeje hola cariño- la mujer lo saludaba como siempre, un beso en la frente. El niño le informó que estaba jugando con Fate y Alicia y que él ya había ganado cuatro veces, Fate dos y Alicia solo una.

-¡Oye, puedo ganarles cuando quiera y con los ojos cerrados!- le dijo Alicia asomándose por el pasillo seguida por Fate. - Buenas noches Señora Lindy – saludó Alicia.

-Buenas noches Señora Harlaown- también saludó Fate.

-Buenas noches Alicia, Fate- los cuatro regresaron a la sala donde estaba el juego de mesa.

-¿Por qué no juegas con nosotros mientras esperamos a que Precia llegue?- sugirió Chrono jalando a su mamá para que tomara asiento junto a él.

-¿Vendrá a cenar con nosotros?- preguntó Lindy dejándose guiar por su hijo.

-Bueno, mamá dijo que después pasaría por mi hermana y por mí – Alicia respondió mientras colocaba otro asiento al lado del de Chrono.

-Pero estoy segura que sería más agradable si cenamos todos juntos – Fate dijo un poco tímida mientras regresaba de la cocina con algo de beber para la señora Harlaown, el té que Chrono dijo que su mamá solía tomar al regresar del trabajo.

-Eso y que Chrono también estuvo de acuerdo en esperar a que llegaran ambas para que cenemos juntos, si no le molesta la idea- Alicia terminó la sentencia, ya sabía que Lindy no se negaría, algo le decía que por el contrario seguro ambas madres estarían de acuerdo si se les hubiera preguntado juntas.

-Me parece estupendo – respondió Lindy con un toque de emoción y un leve sonrojo que desconocía y que los menores pudieron notar pero "casi" no le dieron importancia.

Chrono le entregó a su madre las piezas de los jugadores que sobraban – anda, elige uno, las reglas del juego son fáciles-

-¿Eh, está bien si juego? - preguntó la mujer viendo que había muchos movimientos, tarjetas y dados.

-¡Claro! – Respondió emocionado su hijo – es un juego de estrategia – el niño le entregó los dados a la mujer.

Lindy miró un poco nerviosa a los menores, era un ambiente alegre y cálido. Ya era cálido a pesar de que siempre fueran solo ella y su hijo, pero esta ocasión era más cálido. Sonrió confianzuda – de acuerdo – tomó una pieza de jugador y la colocó donde su hijo le indicó, agarró los dados – no tendré piedad así que estén preparados –

Al escuchar esas palabras Chrono pareció emocionarse más y tomar más en serio el juego, Fate frunció el ceño mostrando que se iba a esforzar en poner toda su concentración a los movimientos que hiciera la mujer mayor, Alicia miraba de reojo a su hermana y a la madre de Chrono. Desde que Chrono les contó a qué se habían dedicado sus padres, Fate había mostrado total interés en el tema y ahora miraba a la señora Harlaown como algo a lo que ella aspiraba. Además, en ocasiones Chrono solía mostrar a Fate y Alicia algunos movimientos de defensa personal que su madre le había enseñado, cosa que si bien ambas chicas miraban con asombro (pues el pequeño hacía cada movimiento y lo explicaba todo con lujo de detalle), para Fate había sido una experiencia emocionante y deseaba saber más.

Ya había pasado poco más de una hora cuando escucharon un auto estacionarse en la calle. Sin esperar, Fate fue a abrir la puerta encontrando a su madre apenas saliendo del auto –bienvenida, mamá-

Desde que salió del Hospital, Precia irradiaba un leve toque de emoción, manejaba con una ligera sonrisa en su cara y, sin darse cuenta, imaginaba el tipo de pregunta obvia que seguramente le haría Lindy en cuanto se vieran. Pasó a comprar algún postre para compartir con la otra familia por si acaso se quedaban un rato más para convivir y se fue directo a la casa de los Harlaown. Ya estaba bajando del auto cuando escuchó la suave voz de su hija menor, al voltear encontró que detrás de Fate aparecieron también Alicia y Chrono.

-Mamá, llegaste antes de lo que pensaba- habló Alicia recargada en el marco de la puerta.

-¡Precia!- Chrono salió casi corriendo a saludarla.

-Hola, espero no haber llegado muy tarde- la mujer acarició la cabeza del niño con su mano libre, en la otra llevaba una caja con postres.

-Bienvenida- habló Lindy desde el pasillo, todos ya habían ingresado a la casa – y no te preocupes, creo que es buena hora- Precia le entregó la caja con postres a lo que Lindy agradeció con un "no te hubieras molestado".

-En realidad, mamá, creo que llegaste rápido y eso que pasaste a comprar- Alicia rio.

-¡Precia, Precia, juega con nosotros!- Chrono la empezó a jalar de la mano para que lo siguiera, tal como hizo con su madre – mamá va ganando- le informó.

Lindy al escuchar eso sonrió con orgullo y un poco de vergüenza, se estaba emocionando por su logro contra unos niños - Chrono espera, podríamos cenar primero y después seguir jugando, ¿qué les parece? – preguntó a las chicas que estaban acomodando otro asiento para Precia y el mismo té que Fate había servido a Lindy.

Precia reaccionó ante el comentario - ¿No han cenado?- y al instante de terminar su pregunta sintió ese tic de nuevo, había preguntado lo obvio como la mujer que ahora mismo tenía esa mirada aguamarina clavada en ella, se sonrojó un poco – e-es decir pensé que ya habrían cenado –desvió la mirada de la de Lindy al notar que aquella le sonreía divertida y un claro "no sé por qué te sonrojas pero es gracioso"- ¿Niñas por qué no me avisaron?- estaba ruborizándose más así que cubrió un poco su rostro con la mano, para sus hijas eso era divertido porque su madre era demasiado tímida detrás de esa expresión seria y solo ellas y personas muy cercanas a su familia lo sabían. "Tsundere" pensó Alicia, "¿tsundere?" Fate recordaba la palabra con la que su hermana solía describir a su madre.

-Vamos mamá, estoy segura que a ti también te encanta la idea, ¿verdad señora Lindy?- Alicia volteó a ver a la otra mujer quien le sonrió en aprobación.

-Jeje, espero que no rechaces la cena – Lindy le guiño, todavía sonriendo por el ambiente, era mágica la presencia de la peli-púrpura al hacer que la peli-acua se portara así aunque inconscientemente – iré a servir la comida – se dirigió a la cocina.

-Ah, mamá te ayudaré- Chrono siguió a su madre entrando a la cocina al mismo tiempo.

-Eh, yo también le ayudo señora Harlaown- Fate les seguía de cerca, en sus ojos se veía una emoción que Precia apenas tuvo tiempo de percibir en medio de su momento de vergüenza.

En ese preciso momento para Alicia ocurrió algo como una revelación al ver la reacción de su madre: Precia dejó de reaccionar en cuanto Lindy le guiño, y esa mano que cubría la parte baja de su cara dejando ver solo el ceño fruncido poco a poco empezó a bajar dejando a la vista la leve sonrisa que automáticamente empezó a formarse, no solo eso, Precia se había ruborizado más (sí, su límite) pero era como si no le incomodara. "¿Podría ser?" pensó Alicia moviendo su mano frente a los ojos de su madre para llamar su atención –mamá- "no creo, pero… ¿Es eso posible?".

-Ah – Precia reaccionó, olvidando por completo lo que había ocurrido – hija, disculpa, ¿dijiste algo? – volvió a esa expresión que solía tener solo con ellas, una madre amorosa.

-Que deberíamos ayudarles a traer las cosas – ya se dirigía a la cocina.

-Hija, mejor levantemos las cosas de la mesa – señaló el juego de mesa, unos vasos y las taza de té.

-De acuerdo, te ayudo- Alicia regresó con su madre y entre las dos limpiaron la mesa.

Una vez todo listo, las dos familias tomaron asiento y empezaron a cenar, después vino el postre que Precia había llevado y finalmente una conversación entre las madres y los hijos poniéndose al tanto de lo que habían estado haciendo durante el día. Estuvieron así hasta que dieron casi las diez de la noche, para esa hora Chrono ya estaba durmiendo, Fate ya bostezaba y Alicia veía el televisor. Al poco rato la familia Testarossa se despidió. Lindy esperó en la entrada de su casa hasta que el auto dejó de verse y por fin entró. Sonrió muy contenta para sí misma.

Alicia iba en el asiento de copiloto, atrás estaba Fate casi dormida – ¿Mamá? - ambas miraban al frente, esperaban a que el semáforo cambiara a verde.

-¿Dime?-

-¿Te divertiste hoy?-

Pasó un momento de silencio, el semáforo cambió de color y el auto siguió avanzando – mucho – respondió Precia - ¿Y ustedes?-

-Jejeje mucho, la señora Lindy es muy divertida, casi me recuerda a papá cuando miro sus ojos, ah pero -

Aquel comentario llamó la atención de la peli-morada sin embargo un ruido proveniente de los asientos traseros distrajo a ambas.

-Mmm… y Chrono… se parece mucho a ella- dijo Fate sorprendiendo al par, habló con voz somnolienta mientras tallaba sus ojos.

-Jajaja pensé que dormías, disculpa si te despertamos – Precia le dedicó una sonrisa por el retrovisor.

-Me estaba quedando dormida – Fate se acercó un poco al asiento de su hermana, parecía que el tema la había despertado -¿Sabes? Chrono nos ha enseñado técnicas de defensa personal que le enseñó su madre, ¡ah!, la señora Harlaown es oficial de policía y Chrono nos contó que cuando su padre todavía estaba vivo, ellos trabajaban en equipo, nos contó que pertenecían a la oficina de investigación criminal-

Mientras Fate contaba lo que Chrono les había contado a ella y Alicia, y decía todos los detalles de las fotografías que también les había compartido, Precia sintió una especie de alivio al ver a su hija tan interesada en algo. Después de la muerte de su padre, Fate se había obsesionado un poco con la idea de querer ser médico, cosa que a Precia le preocupaba demasiado, ya que sabía que a diferencia de su hija mayor Alicia, Fate realmente nunca había tenido interés en las cosas médicas.

Alicia también sabía eso. Desde pequeña ella misma había tenido interés en la medicina y creció con ese interés, a pesar de que sus padres le sugerían que había muchas otras cosas que podía hacer cuando fuera grande, ella siempre insistía en que quería ser médico y jugaba a curar pacientes, recetar medicamentos, hacer análisis. Por otra parte estaba Fate que desde pequeña mostró un gusto por las aventuras, siendo su gusto por las aventuras el motivo por el que ella y Alicia salieran a jugar en las tardes buscando aventuras y misterios por resolver.

Eran poco más de las once de la noche cuando la familia Testarossa ya dormía.

 **Alicia Testarossa:** Buenas tardes señora Lindy, hoy iremos con Chrono a comprar cosas para la cena, pasaremos al supermercado que está cerca del parque.

 **Lindy H:** Hola, Alicia, está bien, si necesitan dinero Chrono sabe de dónde tomarlo. Diviértanse.

 **Alicia Testarossa:** Gracias.

 **Chrono Harlaown:** Mamá, saldré a comprar al supermercado con Alicia y Fate.

 **Chrono Harlaown:** [Imagen adjunta: los tres menores en el parque saludando]

 **Chrono Harlaown:** jejeje.

 **Mamá:** De acuerdo. Vayan con cuidado.

Una vez más ya era de noche, Lindy ya había regresado del trabajo y precia acababa de llegar, debido a unas cosas que Precia debía atender, ella y sus hijas tuvieron que irse temprano, a las ocho treinta de la noche.

 **Alicia:** Mamá, hoy Chrono se quedará en nuestra casa, ya le avisé a su mamá que yo voy por él, Fate se quedó haciendo su tarea.

 **MA:** Está bien, avísame cuando ya estén todos en casa.

 **Alicia:** Sí.

 **Alicia:** Casi lo olvido, invitamos a la señora Lindy a cenar en casa [carita guiñando], para que no te sorprendas como el otro día.

 **MA:** Gracias por avisar.

 **Chrono H:** Precia, Precia, hoy iré a tu casa y mamá y yo nos quedaremos a cenar con ustedes, ¿quieres cenar algo en especial?

 **Precia T:** Hoy es una fecha especial, en esta fecha cenamos algo especial. Ya verás que será entretenido si le ayudas a Alicia como la otra vez.

 **Chrono H:** Mmm, está bien, ¿entonces algo de tomar que te guste?

 **Precia T:** Té, el té que me invitaste en tu casa tenía un sabor muy agradable.

 **Chrono H:** Entendido, prepararé ese té.

 **Precia T:** Gracias.

 **Alicia Testarossa:** Señora Lindy ya le pregunté a mamá, estará encantada de que ustedes cenen en nuestra casa.

 **Lindy H:** Gracias por la invitación, entonces recordaré llevar algo para acompañar la cena.

 **Alicia Testarossa:** Está bien, mamá llegará cerca de las 7:30

 **Lindy H:** De acuerdo, nos vemos en la noche.

Aquella noche Precia llegó entusiasta a casa, Alicia, Fate y Chrono estaban en la sala jugando carreras en el televisor.

-Mamá, llegaste temprano- dijo Alicia todavía desde su lugar, iba ganando por muy poco a los otros dos.

Precia se sonrojó un poco, era verdad, normalmente llegaría por las 7:30 pero saber que cenarían todos juntos en su casa la hizo darse prisa y llegar a casa diez minutos antes, y eso ya era mucho.

-La señora Harlaown aún no llega- Fate luchaba contra Chrono para quedar al menos en segundo lugar.

-Mamá dijo que pasaría a la casa a cambiar su ropa porque tuvo entrenamiento con nuevos reclutas- Chrono hacía un movimiento arriesgado en el juego y con eso lograba posicionarse en segundo lugar dejando a Fate en la tercera posición - ¡Sí! ¡Wohooo! –

-¡¿Qué?! Pero… pero… - Fate miraba incrédula la pantalla, en seguida olvidó el juego y preguntó al niño -¡Chrono! Dijiste que tu madre tuvo entrenamiento con nuevos reclutas, ¿qué clase de entrenamiento hacen?- sus ojos brillaban de emoción.

-Mmm, creo que dijo que los llaman seminarios- dejó su mando en el piso y volteó a ver a su interlocutora – ahí se reúnen con otros miembros de la policía que instruyen a los nuevos reclutas para los combates cuerpo a cuerpo, con armas, las técnicas de defensa que te enseñé el otro día y mamá les enseña sobre reacción rápida en momentos difíciles-

Precia vio a los dos menores muy inmersos en el tema así que dejó que siguieran platicando, volviendo al tema con su hija mayor – ¿Hace falta algo para la cena? –

-Nada, ya tenemos todo listo-

-¿Debería cambiar mi ropa?- pensó en voz alta la mujer dirigiéndose a su habitación.

-Yo creo que te ves bien así- respondió Alicia siguiéndola.

-¿Eh?- Precia dio media vuelta para ver a su hija, no sabía a qué se refería.

-Preguntaste si deberías cambiar de ropa, solo respondí- dijo encogiendo los hombros.

-Oh, ajaja tienes razón- le sonrió a su hija lo mejor que pudo y entró a su habitación –entonces por favor avísame cuando llegue, estoy un poco agotada- la mujer se sentó en el sofá de su habitación y se recargó cerrando los ojos.

-Está bien, mamá, descansa- Alicia cerró la puerta.

En cuanto se escuchó la puerta cerrarse, Precia abrió los ojos enfocando su mirada en el techo. ¿Por qué había pensado eso? En fin, era verdad que estaba un poco cansada. Tal vez era eso o era el hecho de ser aquel día, después de todo era una fecha que su familia siempre celebraba, un aniversario de matrimonio.

Lindy ya iba de regreso a casa, avisó a su hijo que pasaría a casa a cambiarse de ropa debido la sesión de actividades del día. En cuanto llegó a su casa buscó un cambio de ropa y eso le tomó un poco de tiempo.

En su cama había tres conjuntos de ropa y ella los miraba muy analíticamente. En el momento en que se dio cuenta de que estaba tardando mucho seleccionando su ropa para una simple cena con la otra familia se rio de sí misma, tenía tiempo que no se ponía así de "nerviosa", las últimas veces fueron con su esposo y posterior a la muerte del mismo solo cuando tenía oportunidad de ir a los eventos en la escuela de su hijo. Tomando en cuenta que Alicia le había dicho que Precia llegaría hasta las siete treinta y viendo que ya eran casi las siete, tomó el conjunto que se veía más cómodo constando de un pantalón de mezclilla, una blusa color blanco con cuello en v y un saco café, tomando en cuenta la hora y que solo iban y regresaban seguro era su mejor elección para estar cómoda. Fue a la ducha, se arregló y se fue, llevaba los postres para después de la cena, esta ocasión eran rebanadas de tarta de diferentes sabores.

Eran poco más de las siete treinta cuando sonó el timbre de la casa, Chrono fue a abrir junto con Fate. Lindy les había avisado que ya iba en camino así que ambos chicos la esperaban en el pasillo desde hacía unos minutos (desde aquel mensaje).

-Mamá- El niño abrió la puerta recibiendo a su madre.

-Buenas noches señora Harlaown- Saludó Fate invitando a Lindy a pasar.

-Buenas noches Fate- la mujer le sonrió gentilmente haciendo que Fate se sintiera muy contenta – ¿Ya está tu madre en casa?-

-Sí, llegó un poco antes de su hora habitual pero no se preocupe –

Ambos menores guiaban a Lindy a la sala donde seguía el juego carreras aunque ya ninguno lo jugaba pues Chrono y Fate se quedaron platicando de aquel seminario y Alicia leía algo en su laptop.

-Mamá, le estaba contando a Fate de tu trabajo –

-¿Ah sí?- Lindy se sentó al lado de su hijo y en el otro extremo se había sentado Fate a quien estaba mirando en ese momento.

-Sí, me parece muy interesante- Fate hablaba un poco tímida pero emocionada. A Lindy le causaba ternura ver el comportamiento tímido de la menor. Desde unos días hasta ahora había notado que la menor Testarossa la miraba mucho, de esa forma que su hijo solía mirarla, como diciendo "qué genial".

-¿Verdad?- Chrono hablaba con la misma emoción – Le dije que tú me enseñaste defensa personal y que papá también era parte de la policía pero que él manejaba cosas de explosivos, ya sé, ¿por qué no le enseñas a Fate como cuando enseñas a los nuevos o a mí?- miraba emocionado a ambas – Será divertido – miró a su amiga - ¿Verdad mamá?-ahora miraba a su madre.

-¡¿E-eeh?! N-no, y-yo… no quiero incomodarla – la rubia dijo apenas audiblemente, su timidez se estaba apoderando más de ella.

-¿De verdad te gustaría aprender? Requiere de mucha disciplina pero estoy segura que podrías hacerlo- Lindy miraba cada detalle del comportamiento de la chica, se veía que Fate se estaba esforzando por seguir hablando sin empezar a tartamudear por la timidez, la peli-acua tomó la mano de Fate para que ésta la mirara.

-Ah… - la chica miraba al niño como preguntándole qué hacer.

-Vamos, podremos aprender los dos- el niño la animaba desde su lado.

-M-me encantaría- Fate agachó la mirada respondiendo muy emocionada pero muy tímida.

-¡Wohoo! ¡Genial!- Chrono bajó del sofá para agarrar la mano de la rubia, hacer que se levante y celebrar con él – jajaja ya verás que no te arrepentirás- ambos menores estaban inmersos en su mundo.

Para Lindy estar en un ambiente así era siempre una nueva experiencia, pues solo había tenido un hijo y además varón.

-Jejeje, ¿qué les parece si empezamos este fin de semana?- la mujer se divertía con esas expresiones, se puso de pie dando un aplauso para llamar la atención de los chicos.

-Claro- respondió Fate.

-Pero mamá tenemos que pedir permiso a Precia- recordó el niño.

-¿Para qué necesitan mi permiso?- desde el marco de la puerta Precia había estado observando toda la escena, al menos desde la parte en que Chrono sugirió que Lindy enseñara a ambos.

-¡Precia!- Chrono se acercó a la otra mujer - ¿Le darías permiso a Fate para entrenar con nosotros los fines de semana?-

-Buenas noches – saludó Lindy con una sonrisa. Todavía estaba al lado de Fate. Esos ojos aguamarina volvían a mostrar ese brillo y esa sonrisa que era imposible no tener en la cara al encontrarse con esa profunda mirada pacífica y seria.

-Buenas noches – Precia también le sonrió, esos ojos otra vez la atrapaban y no podía evitar sonreír con la misma emoción que expresaba la otra. De igual forma esa mirada seria de alguna manera se llenaba de un brillo especial, de calidez y sentimientos todos conectando con aquella otra mirada y aquellos recuerdos por ambas partes.

Era innegable en alguna pare de sus emociones el que ambas estaban ansiosas por ver a la otra y sus corazones latieran tan rápido al momento de verse o escuchar su voz. Agregando a eso el que la peli-acua mostrara otro atuendo diferente a lo acostumbrado y que la peli-morada tuviera una expresión relajada y el cabello sujetado en una coleta alta, era una sensación más emocionante para ambas.

-Entonces, ¿qué era eso de entrenar?- preguntó.

Los niños le explicaron mientras todos iban a la cocina para acomodar las cosas y cenar.

A partir del próximo fin de semana tanto Fate como Chrono estarían tomando clases de defensa y combate teniendo como instructora a Lindy.

Así fueron pasando los días, a veces cenando en una casa, otras en la otra. Algunas ocasiones no era necesario y en esas ocasiones los hijos notaban el bajo entusiasmo que mostraban sus mayores.

" **Jajaja deberías verte ahora mismo, te ves hermosa con esa expresión. No puedo creer que tengamos seis años de casados y sigas portándote tan tímida. Jajaja."**

Precia estaba mirando al espejo se encontró a sí misma sonriendo como joven enamorada y eso la impactó recordando al instante cuando su esposo se burlaba cuando la hacía sonrojar y después de eso la abrazaba todavía riendo diciendo cuánto la amaba. Eran días felices.

Por otra parte Lindy de vez en cuando miraba algunas de las fotografías de antaño y pensaba en las cosas que últimamente pasaban en su vida. Aunque todavía sentía fuertemente la nostalgia al ver los recuerdos con su esposo, si darse cuenta esas fotografías ya no la hacían llorar.

-Precia es agradable ¿verdad?- Chrono se acercó a su madre y tomó unas de las fotografías que Lindy veía.

-Jeje sí- Lindy revolvió el cabello de su hijo.

-Jejeje – el niño sonrió viendo las fotos – papá siempre se veía serio, ¿verdad? Jejeje ¡Mira, mira! ¡Aquí estaba sonriendo!- tomó una foto en la que el hombre apenas tenía una leve sonrisa marcada en el rostro – jejeje me recuerda a Precia con esa cara seria –

Ese comentario llamó la atención de la mujer y con eso en mente llegó la hora de dormir.

-Jajaja no pensé que regresaría tan rápido al hospital- era otro día de trabajo para Lindy, conducía por el estacionamiento del hospital buscando un lugar libre - ¿Ya te tranquilizaste?-

-No exactamente – su compañero estaba en el asiento de copiloto – te cruzaste en cuatro luces rojas y manejaste por calles muy estrechas, diría que estoy asustado por tu forma de manejar- se veía pálido.

-Lo que sea por mi compañero de equipo- Lindy ya había salido del auto y ahora abría la puerta de su compañero – anda, sujétate bien – se inclinó y le ayudó a salir.

-Gracias- el hombre salió del auto, su camisa estaba ensangrentada, su mano estaba vendada de forma improvisada y él tenía ganas de vomitar.

-No sabía que la sangre te provocara tantas nauseas-

-Tampoco es que lo ande contando a cada compañero que tengo- cubrió su boca con su mano libre –ugh… y ese no era motivo suficiente para que condujeras como maniaca –

-Bueno… jeje… ¿Me dejo llevar?- se excusó.

Ambos entraron al hospital. Explicaron la situación mientras una enfermera revisaba la herida del oficial. Se les guio hasta el consultorio del médico, que para suerte y mala suerte de Lindy no era Precia. Así como hizo su compañero cuando ella había pasado a revisión, Lindy le dijo que iría al comedor del hospital y después lo iría a encontrar en el pasillo. Ambos se despidieron.

Era la hora en que Precia acostumbraba ir al comedor, así que estaba en una de las mesas comiendo fruta.

-Doctora, hola-

Precia casi sintió que se pondría de pie por escuchar de repente aquella voz. Al mirar al frente se encontró con la Oficial de Policía saludándole con la mano dirigiéndose hacia ella.

-Oficial Harlaown, ¿qué la trae por aquí? ¿Volvió a tener un incidente?- preguntó poniéndose de pie e inspeccionando rápidamente con la mirada las ropas de la Oficial buscando indicios de algo.

-Ah jaja, ¡no no! Esta vez fue mi compañero – Lindy pudo notar que la expresión preocupada de precia desapareció casi al instante, y se sintió a salvo de una reprimenda como la ocasión anterior.

Precia le invitó a tomar asiento y escuchó la anécdota de la oficial: una chica quería suicidarse con una navaja, su compañero la detuvo pero terminó enterrando la navaja en su mano. Mientras la Doctora escuchaba atenta también le ofreció de la fruta que comía, Lindy aceptó.

La hora de la comida pasó muy rápido para Precia, echó un vistazo a su reloj en cuanto vio que la enfermera que le apoyaba la estaba buscando en el comedor. Su plática con Lindy había durado mucho. Ambas se pusieron de pie y se despidieron.

Desde otra mesa los doctores con los que Precia solía convivir habían visto casi toda la escena, casi toda porque cuando llegaron a acompañar a la doctora, ésta ya estaba acompañada.

-No sé ustedes pero yo siento como si me estuvieran robando a mi hija- comentó uno y los demás echaron a reír.

Precia caminaba por los pasillos acompañada de la enfermera que le daba un informe de las actividades que harían en la segunda mitad de la jornada. El móvil de Precia vibró. Ésta se disculpó con su enfermera y leyó el mensaje que había recibido. Mantenía esa mirada seria pero un casi imperceptible sonrojo se mostró en sus mejillas. En seguida respondió el mensaje y guardó su móvil, pidió a la enfermera que continuara con el informe.

Después de esperar a que Precia dejara el comedor, Lindy fue de regreso por otra entrada al lugar donde había dejado a su compañero, en el camino se veía pensativa, finalmente sacó su móvil y empezó a escribir "Perdona por quitarte tu tiempo…" borró lo que llevaba escrito, "Ojalá vayas a cenar hoy con nosotros… " Volvió a borrar el texto, "Disculpa por haber… " Una vez terminó de escribir dejó de caminar, leyó y releyó el mensaje y finalmente lo envió. Se empezaba a sentir nerviosa, como arrepintiéndose por enviar el mensaje y sin saber por qué el temor. Apenas había enviado el mensaje, un pasillo atrás, cuando sintió su móvil vibrar. Esos extraños nervios se intensificaron. En cuanto leyó el mensaje sonrió ampliamente.

-¡Ey, Harlaown!- al final del pasillo su compañero ya la estaba esperando - ¿Pasó algo mientras no estaba?- pregunto su compañero notando la alegría que irradiaba su compañera - ¿Qué dice tu hijo?- el hombre abrió la puerta invitando a Lindy a salir del edificio.

-Nada, hablaba con la madre de las amigas de mi hijo- salió del edificio seguida por su compañero - ¿Cómo te sientes ahora?- le pregunto mientras caminaban hacia la patrulla.

 **Lindy Harlaown:** Disculpa por haberte quitado el tiempo de descanso. Espero que podamos platicar tranquilamente en otra ocasión.

 **Precia Testarossa:** Por favor no te preocupes por eso, ha sido agradable conversar contigo y me encanta la idea de volver a hacerlo. ¿Por qué no nos ponemos de acuerdo para salir un día con nuestros hijos?

Cosas que estas mujeres no sabían, Lindy había aprendido a entender las expresiones de la Doctora y Precia había aprendido que Lindy siempre estaba haciendo algo. Todo eso había sido tan fácil porque era lo mismo que hacían ellos, se sentía como estar con ellos.

-Pues no se parecen en nada- dijo cierta rubia en casa de los Harlaown.

 **-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

 **N/A:**

 **nadaoriginal:** Y algún día sientan algo más ewe. Alguna fuerza divina debe estar haciendo todo eso, ok no u.u owo/ Gracias y nos leemos en el otro capítulo.

 **Chat'de'Lune:** ¡Oh cielos! Bueno, ya mejoraré con el avanzar de los capítulos e.e yo sé que lo haré, solo debo leer un poco más respecto a las reglas e.e. Esta vez pierdo e.e y Sí los niños se pierden del foco pero ya andan de regreso, tienen papel importante en este asunto del romance XD. Gracias por los detalles del texto QwQ no sabes cuánto me alegra saber de ello, en serio, sigo practicando. owo/ Gracias y nos leemos en el siguiente.

 **Luzy:** Eh, tu idea está causando eco XDD igual y terminando la historia agrego un capítulo extra de algo de ese tema XD creo que me agradaría. owo/ Gracias ewe seguiré imaginando la situación ewe nos vemos en el otro capítulo.

 **Guest-chan:** Es feo cuando uno está todo emocionado esperando a la siguiente semana (o mes o quincena o año -.-) para el nuevo capítulo y… que el autor no lo suba (como esta ocasión) a mí también me pasa eso de perder el hilo TwT por favor resiste. Y esta ocasión acepto la queja T-T owo/ Gracias por continuar leyendo, hasta el otro (que no quiero que sea el próximo año e.e).

 **RC:** ¡Hola! Y gracias por darle una oportunidad al fic. Espero volver a leerte owo/ hasta el siguiente capítulo.

 **rijaja.77:** Ey, gracias por tu comentario. Es agradable saber de ti y sí, esos niños son necesarios para que ellas descubran la verdad owo/ saludos.

También gracias a los lectores que se dan un rato para pasar a ver los capítulos y que agregan la historia a su lista de "seguir".

Ahora la última cosa DX el mes pasado no pude realizar ninguna actualización ni semanal ni quincenal debido al trabajo, así que disculpen y gracias por no dejar el fic. (Que es difícil no dejar el fic con el montó de trabajo). Pero ha sido entretenido, me ha servido para tener más ideas de escenarios y situaciones XD.

 **Próximo capítulo:**

-¿Entonces haremos esto en serio?-

-Obviamente nos meteremos en problemas en algún punto de todo esto-

-Bueno pero eso lo hace más emocionante-

o.o/ Saludos!

Autor del mal.


	6. Capítulo 05

Amar a alguien más

Capítulo 5: Después de clases / Confuso

-Pues no se parecen en nada- dijo cierta rubia en casa de los Harlaown.

Alicia y Chrono miraron a Fate de la misma forma, un poco sorprendidos y dubitativos.

-¿Y lo dices por?- Alicia preguntó, estaba abrazando una almohada, sentada en la orilla de la cama de Chrono, y Chrono afirmaba lo que había dicho la mayor, él estaba acostado en su cama recargado sobre sus codos.

Los hijos tenían una plática interesante respecto a sus padres. ¿Y cómo llegaron a ese tema?

Para Chrono empezó una de esas noches en que Precia los llevaba a él y a su madre a la casa de los Harlaown. Él iba en el asiento trasero viendo las luces de la calle, al frente iban las dos mujeres platicando. Escuchó a ambas mujeres riendo y puso atención a lo que hacían. Le pareció que su madre se veía muy contenta. Al ver a Precia al volante, por un momento imaginó que en lugar de ella estaba su padre. Le vinieron recuerdos de cuando su padre estaba con ellos. Era todo tan igual. De repente el niño recordaba todos los momentos en que su madre se volvió a ver tan llena de vida y en cada momento Precia tenía algo que ver. Entonces Chrono dejaba sus recuerdos y volvía a la realidad, Precia hacía que Lindy se riera tanto como su padre lo hacía, y a pesar de eso no era igual. No era igual que él, pero Precia también hacía feliz a su madre.

Para Alicia empezó un fin de semana que Precia y Lindy estuvieron platicando en el parque mientras los niños se divertían. Precia ya no miraba con esa típica expresión seria a la otra mujer, ahora también le dedicaba esa mirada y esa sonrisa que dedicaba a su familia. No solo eso, tenía ese comportamiento enamorado, era claro "sentimiento enamorado", su comportamiento, sus sonrojos, incluso sus palabras para la otra mujer, no que fueran palabras enamoradas, pero eran palabras dichas con amor. Alicia se preguntaba ¿por qué? y se preguntaba ¿cómo? Lo primero que pensó fue el extraño parecido en la expresión facial de la madre de Chrono y la expresión facial del difunto padre de las chicas, era verdad que a veces aquella expresión le hacía recordar a su padre pero rápidamente volvía a la realidad de que no eran para nada parecidos. La única cosa innegable era que Lindy despertaba en Precia ese amor que nadie más alcanzaba a despertar desde hacía seis años, eso y que Alicia y Fate siempre estuvieran alejando a los pretendientes de su madre, ¿cómo iba a saber que ahora el enemigo sería una mujer y que para empeorar la situación le agradaba tanto a la madre como a las hijas?

Para Fate empezó cuando Alicia le dijo que le jugaría una broma a su madre y que pusiera atención a la reacción que la mujer mostrara. Esa broma tenía algo que ver con Lindy y la reacción de Precia fue un fuerte sonrojo. La menor Testarossa tenía una característica heredada de su madre: era densa para el amor; y con eso Fate entendió el sentimiento que su madre no era consciente que tenía. Después de aquella broma, Fate puso más atención al comportamiento de su madre en presencia de Lindy. Ahora entendía incluso sus propias reacciones.

Y no solo eso, hubieron eventos que los hijos presenciaron y eran obvios:

Era una noche que Precia se ofreció a ayudar a Lindy a lavar los platos y demás que usaron en la cena. Al principio Lindy se negó pero Precia hizo caso omiso y le ayudó a secarlos. Mientras hacían eso estuvieron platicando de trivialidades. Primero Chrono se dirigía a la cocina para sacar del refrigerador una caja con jugo, apenas iba entrando cuando vio la escena de ambas mujeres riendo y platicando. Por instinto el niño se escondió en la entrada y siguió viendo muy analíticamente. Poco después Fate se acercó, iba a preguntar por qué el niño tardaba tanto pero éste le hizo una señal de que mantuviera silencio y le señaló a las dos mujeres, Fate obedeció y también se escondió detrás de la entrada. Finalmente Alicia al notar que ambos niños no regresaban decidió ir a buscarlos, tocó el hombro de su hermana y viendo que los dos menores observaban algo, también se asomó. Chrono miró a la hermana mayor y le sonrió, Alicia correspondió a la sonrisa y Fate seguía mirando muy detenidamente todo lo que las mujeres hacían. Precia y Lindy seguían hablando, a veces se acercaban un poco lado a lado y se volvían a alejar, si pasaba un auto pesado y hacía mucho ruido ambas acercaban sus rostros para escuchar lo que la otra decía. Ambas terminaron de lavar y secar, y antes de que se dieran cuenta de los menores, estos regresaron a la sala y al poco tiempo Chrono regresó a la cocina a tomar la caja con jugo y tres vasos, como si nada hubiera pasado.

Otra ocasión una de las lámparas del comedor de la casa de Precia se fundió, esa noche Lindy y su hijo habían ido a cenar. La peli-acua se ofreció a cambiar la lámpara, Precia le ayudó. Los chicos las miraban, de alguna forma poco a poco se empezaban a complementar, ya se entendían suficiente como para a veces no tener que decir lo que estaban pensando.

Otro evento ocurrió en el parque, el viento corría fuerte y el cabello de la peli-morada se movía con este, Precia tuvo la intención de sujetar su cabello con un broche y Lindy se ofreció a acomodar su cabello. La mayor no se negó, y mientras Lindy estaba de pie detrás de Precia (quien seguía en su asiento), Precia cerraba los ojos sonriendo pacíficamente sintiendo los delgados dedos pasar por su cabello para acomodar el broche. Los tres hijos permanecieron atentos a eso, una vez que Lindy se volvió a sentar, los menores continuaron sus actividades.

Las cosas se volvían más y más obvias y era como si las mujeres involucradas no se dieran cuenta.

Los chicos no habían hablado de eso pero por sus actitudes supusieron que los otros pensaban igual. Así que un día después de clases se reunieron en el parque y de ahí fueron a casa de Chrono. Fue así como por fin los tres expusieron sus opiniones.

"Creo que las dos sienten que están con sus esposos cuando están juntas" fue el último comentario que dijo Chrono luego de escuchar las anécdotas de Fate y Alicia y la suya. Después de ese comentario Fate respondió "Pues no se parecen en nada", y ahora los otros dos la miran esperando a escuchar lo demás que iba a decir.

-Porque no puede existir lo mismo dos veces- continuó Fate, y por las expresiones de su hermana y de Chrono buscó una mejor explicación- e-es decir, por ejemplo mi hermana y yo, a primera vista dirían que somos iguales pero no es verdad, e-ella es más alta, y más expresiva que yo, yo soy tímida y… - se sonrojó un poco, se había dejado llevar por el tema que incluso había subido la voz un poco, después de todo ella siempre hablaba con una voz casi apenas audible.

-Está bien, ya entendimos – Alicia revolvió el flequillo de su hermana dedicándole una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

-Pero Fate, yo no veo parecido entre Precia y mi papá, es cierto que los dos tienen cara seria, porque me han dicho que también en eso me parezco a él, pero recuerdo que papá siempre estaba calmado, no solo serio, también calmado, y Precia es solo que tiene esa mirada, porque he visto que es tímida y tranquila- meditó un poco sus siguientes palabras – se parece mucho a ti- golpeó un puño en su mano como descubriendo qué era eso.

-Tsundere, aún no la has visto, créeme es tsundere- dijo Alicia. En voz baja se escuchó a Fate decir "¿entonces también son tsundere?", Alicia le respondió – no no no. Mi hermanita solo tiene el dere jajaja -

-E… eso – Chrono las miraba confundido, continuó su explicación - y lo más importante, ¡es mujer!, ¡esa es la mayor diferencia!- el niño se sentó y extendió los brazos mientras mencionaba esa enorme diferencia.

-Jajajaja creo que con esa diferencia ya se marca mucho- Alicia echó a reír y Fate se puso pensativa como recordando algo.

-En nuestro caso… - Fate volvía a tomar la palabra – papá era alegre y bromista, y un poco descuidado con él mismo, también le gustaba cocinar, en realidad creo que cocinaba mejor que mamá, aunque casi no lo hacía, jeje mamá nos contó una vez que él le enseñó a cocinar cuando ella todavía era joven – las dos chicas sonrieron nostálgicamente.

-Wow no se parecía nada al mío- Chrono escuchaba atentamente a la rubia menor, permaneció sentado.

-Como dijo Chrono, la diferencia más grande sería que la señora Lindy es mujer, y la única similitud que podríamos decir sería lo de ser una persona alegre, como en nuestro caso mamá y tu papá con sus expresiones serias- Alicia estrujó la almohada como intentando procesar ese análisis comparativo, buscando las diferencias obvias.

-Y por fin… - Fate miraba a los dos alternadamente -¿Entonces haremos esto en serio?- preguntó después de que todo el tiempo de la conversación estuvo sentada sobre sus rodillas.

-¡Sí!- Chrono fue el primero en levantar la mano, estaba irradiando emoción.

-Obviamente nos meteremos en problemas en algún punto de todo esto- volvió a hablar Fate mirando las expresiones de los otros dos.

-Bueno, pero eso lo hace más emocionante- Alicia le guiñó y levantó la mano haciendo que Chrono se emocionara más- ¿Así que estamos los tres de acuerdo con el plan?-

Fate inhaló profundo y exhaló con esa expresión preocupada pero igual emocionada – Bien, pero debemos planear bien, no quiero que ellas se den cuenta- dijo levantando la mano.

-¿Porque se pierde la emoción?- preguntó Chrono.

-No, pero me asustan los castigos de mamá- Fate se encogió de hombros, sintiendo un escalofrío recorrer su espalda.

-Verás, sus castigos siempre son vergonzosos para Fate porque debe hacer algo como un servicio comunitario y-

-Ah, porque es tímida- Chrono terminó la frase interrumpiendo a Alicia.

-Exacto- Alicia levantó el pulgar y rio divertida, ese niño sí se daba cuenta rápido o Fate era muy obvia.

-Pero Chrono… - Alicia puso su mano en el hombro del niño - ¿En verdad estás de acuerdo con esto? Es decir ambas son… -

-¿Viudas? ¿Madres? ¿Estrictas? Eso no importa, porque si lo que sea que vayamos a hacer funciona y las juntamos significaría que ustedes y yo seríamos hermanos, ¡seríamos hermanos! Y Precia también sería mi madre ¡Y ella es genial!- sus ojos brillaban de emoción.

Fate había entendido la pregunta de la mayor pero viendo la actitud del niño, las dos decidieron esforzarse, ellas también querían ver feliz a su madre y, ¿por qué no?, tener a ese niño encantador como hermanito menor.

-Hm… ¿Entonces cómo se llamaría la familia?- el niño se puso a pensar en más cosas. Las otras dos se sintieron contentas y le siguieron el tema. Ya no había duda, esas dos mujeres estaban sentenciadas de por vida.

Los hijos de la futura familia acordaron que después de clases cada cierto tiempo reportarían cómo iba la situación entre sus madres y qué tan conscientes eran de sus propios sentimientos.

Chrono tenía todos los "avances" y "retrocesos" anotados en un "diario de investigación" como él lo llamaba, Fate tenía una "bitácora de estudios" donde anotaba todo lo que descubriera del comportamiento de su madre y de Lindy y el posible significado, Alicia tenía fotografías de ambas en situaciones donde se podía percibir ese ambiente de "colegialas enamoradas" como se llamaba su galería de imágenes.

De acuerdo a los informes de Chrono, Lindy podría ser que estuviera evitando el tema en sus pensamientos debido a que pudiera pensar que era un efecto del "parecido" entre Precia y el difunto padre de Chrono, pero también daba una sensación de querer saber qué era en realidad eso. De acuerdo a los informes de Fate y Alicia, Precia era un caso perdido, para ella era solo un efecto de las similitudes y por lo tanto irrelevante.

Y luego de esa ardua investigación llegaron a la siguiente etapa: hacer que sus madres sepan que no es el recuerdo sino la propia persona por la que se han vuelto a enamorar. Iban a apostar todo y Fate suplicaba que su madre no se diera cuenta del plan.

-Oye Fate- Alicia estaba acostada en la cama de su hermana, mientras Fate hacía su tarea. Era una tarde entre semana, todavía no iban por Chrono.

-¿Dime?- Fate resolvía unos ejercicios de química.

-¿Crees que la homosexualidad sea algo hereditario?- miraba el techo con esa expresión calmada que tenía cuando pensaba en cosas serias. Escuchó cómo la punta del lápiz que Fate estaba usando se rompió repentinamente – algo así, imagina que así fuera, ahora tendría sentido por qué tu – el peso de un repentino objeto sobre ella hizo que dejara de hablar y sintiera como si se le fuera el aire.

-¡AAAAAAH!- Fate se levantó del asiento y saltó sobre su hermana sacándole el aire. La menor estaba totalmente roja.

-¡Oye no he dicho!- antes de que pudiera terminar su oración una almohada chocó contra su cara.

-¡AAAAAAH!- Fate tomó una almohada y la arrojó contra su hermana.

-¡Bien, cálmate! – ahora Alicia devolvió el almohadazo empezando así una guerra de almohadas.

Luego de que la energía de Fate fuera consumida por aquella guerrilla, Alicia volvió a hablar – mira, enana- ambas respiraban todavía un poco agitadas.

-Enana tú, ya casi tengo tu estatura- Fate estaba recostada boca abajo, sus palabras apenas se escuchaban entre su rostro y la cama.

Alicia sintió un tic, era cierto, Fate apenas tenía catorce y seguía en crecimiento pero ella, la hermana mayor, con apenas diecisiete, había empezado a ya no crecer tanto. Carraspeó – como sea, tal vez debería investigar eso, sería interesante. Y me preguntaba en caso de que eso fuera hereditario, ¿los gustos también serían algo hereditarios o es solo porque eres la que se parece más a mamá?, ya sabes, sería como decir que les gustan del mismo tipo: alegres, encantadoras, fuertes, temerarias, honestas, protectoras.- Escuchó a su hermana gruñir todavía acostada boca abajo y notó que las orejas de Fate estaban totalmente rojas, Alicia sonrió tiernamente y decidió dejar de molestar a su hermanita- Cambiando de tema ¿Cómo deberíamos hacer para que mamá se dé cuenta?-

-Decírselo directamente sería la mejor opción- Fate seguía boca abajo, al menos ahora movía los pies.

-¿Así te lo aplicaron?- Alicia dedicó una mirada burlona a su hermana. Otra vez las orejas de Fate estaban totalmente rojas.

-¿Qué haría papá?- Fate por fin se resignó y se sentó sobre la cama.

-Heh, papá diría algo como "¡ve por todo, cariño!" si tan solo mamá lo supiera, pero como aún no lo sabe entonces creo que papá diría "vamos a dejarle pistas a mamá"- Alicia guiñó a su hermana, Fate sonrió satisfecha con la respuesta.

-Jaja pistas muy obvias, supongo – Fate se levantó y regresó a su asiento. Sacó de su escritorio la "bitácora de estudios", ese archivo sería pieza clave para la operación.

-Exacto- ambas chicas tenían una sonrisa siniestra en ese momento.

Los días de la siguiente etapa de la operación fueron difíciles. Era como un complot del universo o una deidad que jugaba con ellos, tanto Precia como Lindy tuvieron varios días demasiado tranquilos que no hubo ni necesidad de convivir en la cena o cuidar al niño y para Fate y Alicia el periodo de exámenes las tenía un poco distraídas.

Poco a poco ambas partes fueron logrando sus cometidos: Chrono había estado pasando las noches hablando con Lindy respecto a su padre y poco a poco iba metiendo al tema a Precia. Lindy siempre lo escuchaba atenta pero rápido se dio cuenta que el niño siempre metía a Precia en el tema cada vez que hablaban de su propio padre. Lindy igual lo escuchaba y se empezó a preguntar por qué metía a la otra mujer al tema.

Por su parte Precia fue una situación de respuesta loable. Fate sería la criaturita necesitada de ayuda que correría a los brazos de su madre para hablarle de su vida y lo que pasaba en esta. Alicia sería la acompañante de la travesía de la menor por su autodescubrimiento. Precia escucharía a su hija hablarle de sus propios sentimientos al parecer románticos por una chica, y ahí sería donde entraría la bitácora de estudios, usarían las cosas de esa bitácora cambiando los nombres de Precia por Fate, y Lindy por el nombre de la chica de la que Fate gustaba, llamada chica "N". Para Precia fue como un shock lo que su hija menor le empezó a contar, realmente no esperaba eso pero lo tomó con gran prudencia y habló con sus dos hijas, decidió escuchar todo lo que la menor quisiera decir, inquietudes, quejas, confusiones, y decidió apoyarla.

Conforme pasaban los días y madre e hijas hablaban, Alicia y Fate modificaban un poco las notas de la bitácora para seguir creando situaciones imaginarias (pues Fate en realidad ya había pasado esa etapa gracias a su hermana y sus amigas, pero el hablarlo con su madre vaya que había sido bastante apoyo). Después de unos días Precia se puso a pensar en todas las cosas que había hablado con sus hijas y la orientación de Fate, pensó en todas las cosas que Fate le dijo, y mientras más pensaba más se aparecía cierto nombre. Una noche por fin sintió una revelación, todas las situaciones que Fate le había narrado de alguna manera se parecían a lo que a ella le pasaba. Arqueó una ceja un poco incrédula, realmente eso que estaba pensando era algo que no podía ser que no hubiera notado. Ya estaba en la cama, intentaba dormir pero todos esos eventos y pensamientos, ¿entonces no era porque se parecían?, ¿qué se supone que debía hacer?, podría simplemente ignorar todo. Se dio una palmada en la cara y dejó su mano ahí. Sus orejas estaban rojas igual que toda su cara, quería ignorar todo, de verdad quería ignorar todo, pero ahora mismo también quería verla, quería ver a esa peli-acua. Ahora que había hablado con sus hijas era todo tan claro y obvio, ¡obvio!, que no podía creer que no lo hubiera notado antes. Lindy no se parecía en nada a su esposo; ella no era bromista, alegre sí pero no bromista, honesta pero no bromista, meticulosa pero no bromista, una persona muy activa, amorosa y divertida pero no bromista. Lindy era hermosa, tierna, demasiado consciente de sus acciones, analítica, fuerte y femenina, demasiado precavida y lo más importante, Lindy era una mujer.

Las únicas similitudes que compartía con su esposo eran esa mirada alegre y honesta, y esa actitud alegremente positiva.

Una noche cierto evento pasó como un rayo en la casa de los Harlaown y tras el acontecimiento Chrono se quedó estático con los ojos bien abiertos mirando a su madre. El niño se veía sorprendido y asustado. La mujer se veía perdida en sus pensamientos mirando algún lugar lejano.

-Yo… - Chrono dio un paso hacia atrás, no sabía qué decir, no se suponía que fuera así pero lo hecho hecho estaba y si ya estaba hecho entonces debía hacerlo bien, apretó sus puños con fuerza y miró muy decidido a su madre – ¡Yo creo, no, estoy seguro que Precia se siente igual que tú! ¡Ha-hasta mañana!- el niño salió rápidamente de la habitación de su madre y se fue a su cuarto.

Lindy se quedó sentada en la orilla de la cama, despertó de sus pensamientos cuando escuchó la puerta de su cuarto cerrarse y darse cuenta de que Chrono se había marchado. Su cara se tornó roja, Chrono tenía razón pero…, pero…, lo sabía o sospechaba pero… Se recostó en el lugar donde estaba, cubrió su cara con uno de sus brazos, si su hijo lo decía así entonces significaba que estaba de acuerdo ¿Estaba de acuerdo? Ahora resultaba que estaba de acuerdo con lo que ella ya presentía. Y ahora la persona en cuestión: Precia no era nada como su esposo; era tímida, seria sí pero tímida, directa con todo pero tímida, orgullosa pero tímida, honesta pero tímida, tranquila pero tímida, alegre pero tímida, amorosa y tímida. Precia era hermosa, detallista, desinteresada de lo que ocurría alrededor suyo, inocente de sus propios actos, una mujer imponente de apariencia, era refinada y femenina, y lo más importante, Precia era una mujer.

Las únicas similitudes que compartía con su esposo eran esa mirada seria y directa, y esa actitud calmada y firme.

Al día siguiente del evento con los Harlaown, Alicia y Fate se cambiaban de ropa para ir a casa del niño, en ese momento el teléfono de la casa empezó a sonar.

-Hola, casa de la familia Testarossa- Alicia respondió al ser la más cercana al aparato.

'¡Alicia!' al otro lado de la línea se escuchó la voz de Chrono, se escuchaba alterado.

-¿Chrono? ¿Sucede algo?, te escuchas alte…- una vez más se vio interrumpida, el niño empezó a hablar una extraña anécdota - ¿Espera, qué? – mientras Alicia seguía al teléfono, Fate miraba sus cambios de expresión: primero preocupada, luego confundida, luego sorprendida, ahora era esa de "¿estás bromeando?", la chica al teléfono empezó a sobar su puente nasal – a ver si entendí, ¿anoche estuviste hablando con tu mamá y sin querer le dijiste de golpe que está enamorada de nuestra madre cuando se suponía que le querías decir sutilmente que su trato a nuestra madre era un tanto especial?-

'Sí' se escuchó la voz del niño.

-Jajajajajajajajajajajajaja eres todo un caso jajajajaja-

Al llegar a casa de los Harlaown hablaron de lo ocurrido entre Chrono y su madre, después lo que habían obtenido del proceso con Precia. De alguna manera las cosas poco a poco iban directo a lo planeado.

Entre aquellos días (antes del catastrófico descubrimiento) Las dos madres se habían puesto de acuerdo para salir con sus hijos el próximo fin de semana a algún lugar familiar. Acordaron en dejar que los chicos decidieran a dónde ir, para ellas lo importante era que estuvieran todos juntos. Pero con todo lo acontecido, tanto la doctora como la oficial de policía estaban nerviosas. Querían ver a la otra y hablar más, y tal vez estar un poco más cerca. La doctora se sonrojó de golpe, estaba en medio de una consulta, su paciente le preguntó si estaba bien. Por su parte la oficial de policía estaba demasiado distraída, había tomado la bebida equivocada y no había notado la diferencia, se sentía extraña y feliz.

Precia ya era consciente de sus sentimientos gracias a sus hijas, Lindy tuvo que admitir ese algo gracias a su hijo. Ambas coincidían en una cosa: no sabían qué hacer ahora con sus emociones la próxima vez que se encontraran.

Y justo cuando tenían planeada una salida familiar ese fin de semana.

 **-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

 **N/A:**

 **Muero de ganas por ver el momento en que Yang y Blake se vuelvan a encontrar *-* necesito un abrazo entre ellas, con urgencia TwT y de paso no había notado que el símbolo de Yang se parece al de su padre XDD no solo el nombre XD también el símbolo. TT_TT weiss…**

 **Y07:** Hola!, *-* también me encanta el lindyprecia ewe o precialindy y no habrá nanofate u.u (no de manera explícita y creo que **este capítulo será lo más nanofate que verás en la historia).**

 **Chat'de'Lune:** Alicia y Fate ayudando a su madre, son buenas hijas. Chrono tampoco se queda atrás. Con cada evento todos maduran o crecen.

 **nadaoriginal:** Por desgracia sí van a paso de tortuga pero esto ya va casi a la mitad. La segunda mitad es la relación avanzada XD y me emociona esa segunda mitad conforme más la planeo.

 **RC:** Gracias owo/

 **Luzy:** XDDD postrecito jaja. Creo que serían Precia y Lindy, Lindy para salvar a la que se comió el postre XD.

 **Próximo capítulo:**

 **-Que gran "coincidencia"-**

 **-¿Por qué no vienen a cenar?-**

 **-Así es como si toda la familia saliera de compras-**

¡Feliz navidad y año nuevo atrasados! \:v/

o.o/ Saludos!

Autor del mal.


	7. Capítulo 06

Amar a alguien más

Capítulo 6: La verdad.

-Jajaja gracias, y no se te olvide que el sábado en dos semanas saldremos con nuestros hijos- Lindy ya había cerrado la puerta del auto, ahora hablaba con Precia desde la ventanilla.

-No lo olvidaré, hasta mañana, descansen- Precia también se despedía desde el interior del auto. Estaban en la calle frente a la entrada de la casa de los Harlaown. Una vez se despidieron, Precia se dirigió a su casa.

Ambas sonreían de oreja a oreja, bueno, Precia por dentro sonreía de oreja a oreja, Lindy siempre sonreía animada.

Chrono la esperaba en la entrada, tenía un cuaderno y en este escribía algo, se le veía muy concentrado.

-¿Hm? ¿Qué haces tan concentrado?- Lindy se acercó y quiso echar un vistazo al cuaderno, pero el niño se lo impidió desviando el tema diciéndole que necesitaba de su ayuda con una tarea y así guardando el cuaderno lejos de su madre.

Por su parte Precia también era recibida por una de sus hijas, la menor.

Precia recordaba que Fate le había dicho que tenía que hacer un trabajo y que había decidido escribir de su madre, y por eso siempre la observaba y al parecer hacía anotaciones en un cuaderno. La doctora nunca cuestionó la tarea de su hija menor, lo que no sabía era que en realidad estaba siendo estudiada en el ámbito amoroso.

"Hoy también acompañó a la señora Harlaown a su casa, lo sospecho por la sonrisa que tiene y porque está canturreando".

Ambas mujeres no tomaron mucha importancia al hecho de que sus pequeños las estuvieran observando demasiado, lo que no esperaban era lo que ocurrió después de muchos días de observación.

-¿Bonita?-

-Sí, bonita, ¿no lo crees?-

Lindy se sentó en la orilla de su cama a pensar en eso, recordando a Precia podría decir que era más que bonita, se ruborizó un poco al darse cuenta de su pensamiento – podría ser…- dijo todavía pensando.

-Y no solo eso, ¿sabes? A veces cuando están juntas pienso en papá- mientras Chrono hablaba de pie frente a ella, Lindy seguía mirándolo, ahora interrogante. ¿A qué punto quería llegar? Una alarma se activó en el interior de Lindy, su corazón empezó a acelerarse.

-Ah jaja, ¿también te pasa? Jeje creí que era la única- por un momento sintió una especie de alivio y su corazón estaba a punto de tranquilizarse hasta que su niño volvió a tomar la palabra.

-Pero me di cuenta que no es verdad- en ese momento que el niño terminó la sentencia, el corazón de su madre se volvió a acelerar. Y a partir de ese momento, Lindy escucharía muchas cosas que marcarían un final a su ilusión y un inicio a la realidad.

-Gra-gracias por escucharme, mamá- Fate estaba sonrojada y sonriendo cálidamente, su mamá le había dado permiso de ir al parque de atracciones con aquella chica.

-Mhm – Precia sonrió en respuesta a su hija, con la misma calidez, acarició la cabeza de su hija, acomodando su flequillo - ¿la quieres mucho?- preguntó con verdadera curiosidad y también para ver la reacción de su hija, era entretenido (Alicia tenía razón en eso de hacer sonrojar a la menor Testarossa).

-Mu-mucho-

-Bueno, es bienvenida en la casa cuando quieras invitarla-

-Wow, ¿mamá no vas a oponerte a que la persona que te está robando a tu hija venga a la casa?- Alicia se divertía mirando la escena sentada en el respaldo del sofá más largo (tomando fotos).

Precia se sonrojó un poco, solo Alicia sabía cómo era de protectora su madre, después de todo eso de deshacerse de los pretendientes de la familia no era solo cosa de las hijas, de algo servía esa mirada seria y con aires de superioridad -¡Cla-claro que no! Dije que no lo volvería a hacer- la peli-morada miró a otra dirección opuesta al lugar donde estaba Alicia.

-Jajaja, solo por curiosidad, ¿puedo traer también a mi novio?, ya no tengo, gracias mamá por eso, en serio, pero cuando vuelva a tener ¿no lo vas a petrificar con la mirada?-

-Ya dije que no- la mujer con el ceño ligeramente fruncido y un leve sonrojo miró a su hija mayor que reía a carcajadas, después miró a su hija menor que se veía muy contenta y la abrazaba mientras también reía pero con voz queda.

Después de la plática, las hijas se fueron a dormir a su cuarto y Precia también se fue a su habitación. Ya en la cama y mientras miraba el techo, pensando en todo lo que había estado hablando con Fate y Alicia, empezó a recordar las anécdotas que le había dicho Fate.

"Cada vez que ella sonríe, mi corazón se siente extraño".

"Cuando miro sus ojos…".

"El otro día fuimos a comer un helado".

"¿Es extraño?".

"Es extraño, ya quiero que sea mañana, hehe".

"Cuando toca mi mano…".

"Ella siempre intenta ser positiva, es…".

"Un día me regaló unos listones".

La mujer de repente empezó a recordar eventos con Lindy. Giró su cabeza dirigiendo su mirada hacia el buró, ahí estaba un broche que Lindy le había regalado días atrás, Precia apretó sus puños agarrando con fuerza el borde de las sábanas, sus ojos empezaban a abrirse más, rápidamente regresó la mirada al techo, suspiró pesada e intentó recobrar la calma... No pudo. Era como un bombardeo de recuerdos. Finalmente arqueó la ceja y se puso a analizar y mientras más analizaba… más descubría esa verdad increíblemente obvia expresada por su propio cuerpo.

…

Era el día de la salida de las dos familias.

-¿Mamá? Ya llevas más de dos horas, me sorprendes- Alicia tocó la puerta del cuarto de su madre, después entró encontrando a su madre volviendo a elegir otro conjunto de ropa y una montaña de ropa en la cama. La mayor de las hijas encontraba esto tierno por su madre, preocupante por la hora y gracioso por todo. –Eh… ¿Qué haces?- tocó el hombro de su madre que por fin reaccionó.

-Na-nada- Precia miraba su desorden, tenía una expresión de "no puedo creer que yo hice esto".

-Solo es una salida familiar con la otra familia, creo que la ropa casual es suficiente- la rubia empezó a buscar entre la montaña de ropa algo que fuera agradable y cómodo, y por qué no, algo bonito para recibir algún elogio – ponte esto, estoy segura que dirá que te ves encantadora- sonrió triunfal viendo la expresión de su madre.

Precia se sonrojó de golpe – no hago esto para que ella me elogie- la mujer cruzó los brazos y miró a otro lado, en seguida palideció, había admitido algo de lo que apenas había descubierto unos días atrás -¡No es…!- volvió la mirada a su hija para arreglar lo que había dicho pero Alicia la miraba de la misma manera en que Precia dedicaba su mirada cariñosa y comprensiva a sus hijas.

-No te preocupes por eso, anda, termina de arreglarte para que nos vayamos, y cuando regresemos podremos tener una larga conversación, jeje- Alicia posó su mano en la cabeza de su madre y después salió de la habitación.

-Hermana, escuché la voz de mamá. ¿Ocurrió algo?- Fate ya estaba lista, tenía un rato esperando en la sala, enviándose mensajes con alguien por el móvil.

-Jaja, mamá es una ternura-

-Bueno, es tierna pero… ¿Por qué lo dices?- Fate miraba interrogante a su hermana.

-Ya lo sabe- Alicia se sentó al lado de su hermana y cruzó los brazos, tenía una expresión satisfactoria.

-Ah jaja, a tiempo- respondió Fate acercándole su móvil a Alicia – mira- le señaló una parte de la conversación.

La persona con la que Fate se comunicaba era el pequeño Harlaown, estaban planeando un itinerario para la futura pareja.

-Jajaja esto es genial, no puedo creer que el niño de ocho años tenga tan buenos gustos para planear citas- leía el itinerario y después escribía – otra cosa, le dije a mamá que tendremos una larga charla cuando regresemos.

-Ah, de acuerdo- Ambas chicas sonreían preparando las actividades con ayuda de Chrono.

Precia ya estaba lista y por fin salía de su cuarto.

-Wow, mamá te ves preciosa- Fate dijo sorprendida desde su asiento.

-Gracias – Precia sonrió normal, era un elogio agradable e inocente.

-Estoy segura que la señora Harlaown pensará lo mismo- volvió a hablar la rubia menor, dejando en sorpresa a su madre.

-Y lo mejor es que, uses lo que uses, nunca pierdes tu lado sexy- Alicia le guiñó a la mujer que volvió a sentirse nerviosa.

-A… por… ¿Por qué…?- Precia no sabía qué preguntar. Apenas dos noches atrás ella se había dado cuenta pero sus niñas parecía que ya lo hubieran sabido desde hace mucho.

-Somos tus hijas- Alicia tomó las llaves de la casa y del auto.

-Y te amamos- Fate tomó la mano de su mamá que se había quedado estática a medio pasillo.

-Y por muy extraño que nos parezca a Fate y a mí eso de no molestar a una persona peligrosa- Alicia abrió la puerta de la casa e invitó a su madre y su hermana a salir.

-Esta vez no planeamos entrometernos como con las demás personas que te han venido a coquetear- Fate seguía guiando a su madre, ya iban hacia el auto, detrás de ellas Alicia terminaba de cerrar con llave.

-Sabemos que ya sabías de nuestro trato a todos tus pretendientes pero en serio, la señora Lindy es muy superior, por mucho, a todos los que han querido algo contigo- Alicia le entregó la llave del auto a su madre.

-Jejeje podríamos decir que nos había ganado y ni siquiera nos dimos cuenta- finalmente Fate abrió una de las puertas traseras y entró, Alicia hizo lo mismo en el lado de copiloto. Solo Precia seguía de pie al lado del auto.

Lindy ya estaba casi lista y Chrono entró a inspeccionar.

-Mamá, espera- el niño corrió y agarró la mano de su madre – te dije que yo ya tenía tu ropa para el día de hoy- el niño fue al guardarropa de su madre y sacó un conjunto que ya estaba listo para la ocasión –toma- lo puso en la cama de la mujer.

-Pero ya estoy lista y esta ropa es bastante cómoda- Lindy estaba empezando a sudar frio, sospechaba de la motivación de su hijo.

-Esta ropa también es cómoda, y te verás genial con esto – el niño le sonrió emocionado.

-Ah… jaja… - Lindy miraba el conjunto, era verdad, era lindo, no salía de su gusto pero era lindo de ese lindo para salir a una cita, y se veía cómodo pero… - en realidad la selección que hiciste es muy buena- la mujer analizó la ropa - ¿Alguien te ayudó a elegir?- quien le hubiera ayudado tenía buen ojo combinando las prendas.

-Amy me ayudó- el niño se sentó en el piso, miraba muy atento a su madre.

-La hija de los Limietta, wow- Lindy recordaba a esa niña, era otra de los pocos amigos de su hijo, ella iba a la misma escuela que Chrono, aunque era de otro grado.

-Jejeje, no lo esperabas, ¿verdad? Anda, ve a cambiarte, ya quiero ver cómo te queda- el niño seguía mirando con emoción.

Lindy se resignó y tomó el conjunto, se fue a cambiar. –Oye Chrono-

-¿Sí?-

-¿Estas planeando algo para esta ocasión?-

-No te puedo mentir, sí- el niño movía sus pies en el piso.

Hubo un momento de silencio, por fin Lindy terminó de cambiarse y salió. Chrono no supo qué decir así que solo dijo "wow".

-Jejeje, esto es vergonzoso, ¿sabes?-

-¡Pero mamá, te ves genial! Estoy seguro que Precia también pensará lo mismo- el niño levantó su pulgar en aprobación. Lindy echó a reír a carcajadas.

-¿Y cómo estás tan seguro?- la mujer sonrió de lado, se empezaba a preguntar realmente hasta qué punto su hijo se había puesto a investigar.

-Porque te mira con mucho amor- el niño sonrió ampliamente.

De golpe Lindy ya estaba roja como un tomate, su hijo siempre tenía que decir las cosas sin rodeos.

Lindy y Chrono salieron de casa, dirigiéndose al lugar donde habían quedado en reunirse con la otra familia. Habían tomado asiento frente al lago del parque, de eso ya había pasado casi media hora.

-Nunca habían llegado tan tarde- dijo Lindy.

-Hm, Fate dijo que se retrasaron un poco porque Precia tardó mucho alistándose- Chrono escribía en su móvil.

-¿Le acabas de preguntar?-

-Sí-

-¿Ya vienen?-

-Sí-

Al poco tiempo dos voces llamaron el nombre del niño, eran las hermanas, el pequeño corrió a saludarlas. Detrás de ellas iba llegando Precia. Detrás de Chrono, Lindy se había puesto de pie. Ambas, al encontrarse sus miradas, quedaron mudas y, en silencio, una sonrisa se dibujó en sus rostros.

-¡Precia! Te ves genial con esa ropa- Chrono fue a saludar a Precia y la tomó de la mano, empezando a jalarla hacia el asiento. El niño estaba muy emocionado, Precia llevaba ropa un poco menos seria y más refrescante, y a pesar de verse más linda de lo normal, no perdía ese porte refinado.

-Buenos días señora Harlaown-

-Buenos días señora Lindy-

Ambas rubias sonrieron con satisfacción y complicidad. Tal como lo planearon los hijos, ambas mujeres estaban presentables para la ocasión. Algo sí debían admitir las mujeres Testarossa, se sorprendieron al ver a Lindy con ropas más femeninas de lo que estaban acostumbradas a verla y a pesar de verse más femenina de lo que ya era, esa mujer no perdía su genialidad.

La hora de la verdad había llegado. Ya estaban frente a frente y no pudieron evitar sonreír como siempre y saludarse, pero también sintieron algo más, una especie de nervios y calma, en sus mentes empezaron a procesarse demasiados pensamientos a la vez, las comparaciones, sus propias preguntas, las palabras de sus hijos y de repente ambas tuvieron que desviar la mirada al sentir que sus mejillas ardían.

-Ho-hola- Saludó Precia tartamudeando, por dentro estaba avergonzada.

-Buenos días- Lindy saludó con más calma que la doctora– te ves encantadora con esa ropa, y veo que estás usando el broche que te obsequié, le queda perfecto- ok, Lindy era tan directa como su hijo.

Todos escucharon perfectamente lo que la peli-acua acababa de decir, en realidad Alicia hasta lo grabó, y todos, incluyendo a la propia Lindy, estaban sorprendidos por las palabras tan directas.

Habiendo escuchado tal halago Precia no quiso quedarse atrás, deseaba saber qué expresión pondría Lindy al escucharla – tú… ta-también te ves hermo… sa- la peli-morada estaba esforzándose por no desviar la mirada, pero su cara estaba tornándose roja, era difícil, empezaba a fruncir el ceño.

Una vez más todos escucharon, ahora boquiabiertos. Y una vez más Alicia tenía la grabación. Lindy cubrió su boca soltando una pequeña risita, estaba ruborizada por las palabras de la mayor pero ese halago había llegado de lleno a su corazón.

Precia cubrió su cara – Alicia por favor borra eso –

-Jajaja no, y recuerden, el día familiar apenas empieza- la chica guardó su móvil.

El itinerario fue el siguiente:

Caminata por el parque para presumir a sus madres, los tres futuros hijos de la familia disfrutaban caminando unos metros por delante de sus madres, persiguiéndose y por momentos echando vistazos al comportamiento de las mayores. Jugaban mientras caminaban y corrían. Por otra parte Precia y Lindy caminaban la primera mirando a veces de reojo a su acompañante, la segunda a veces mirando la sombra de su acompañante.

-Y…- Lindy se animó a hablar - ¿Qué tal el trabajo?- por dentro la peli-acua se regañaba por preguntar algo tan random.

Antes de responder Precia dio un pesado suspiro, empezó a contarle un poco de los días pesados que había tenido esa semana. Bueno, al menos ya no estaba ese silencio un poco incómodo.

Poco a poco volvieron a hablar como normalmente lo hacían, ya volvían a reír por cualquier cosa.

Después del rato en el parque, los hijos decidieron ir al cine. Se trasladaron al cine en el auto de Precia, ahora Lindy iba en el asiento de copiloto y Alicia iba atrás con los otros dos menores. La película que habían elegido era una de ciencia ficción, y ya que las madres estaban inmersas en su mundo platicando muy cerca debido a la multitud y el ruido en ese lugar, los chicos se encargaron de comprar los boletos. La selección de asientos había quedado de la siguiente manera: Precia y Lindy en una fila, Alicia, Fate y Chrono en una fila frente a ellas. Durante la película por un momento Precia le preguntó a Lindy si no había problema con que su hijo viera esa película, Chrono volteó desde su asiento y le dijo que no había problema porque a él le gustaban esas películas.

Durante las escenas fuertes, sorprendentemente fue Lindy quien inconscientemente agarró con fuerza la muñeca de Precia. Esto fue una sorpresa para la mayor, tanto como ver que a ella misma aquellas escenas fuertes y viscerales no le sorprendían como esperaba. En respuesta a la acción inconsciente de la peli-acua, Precia agarró su mano. Viendo que Lindy seguía un poco rígida, empezó a acariciar el dorso de su mano con el pulgar, mientras seguía viendo la película. Casi al instante Precia sintió como la mano de Lindy reaccionaba entrecerrándose y de repente, al mirar de reojo a su compañera, encontró a la peli-acua agachando la mirada. A pesar de la luz casi nula, excepto por la gran pantalla, era enternecedor ver a Lindy así, pero ahora la peli-morada también estaba sonrojada, así que regresó la mirada a la pantalla. No se dio cuenta en qué momento, pero la mano de Lindy ya estaba relajada, incluso la menor giró un poco su mano para agarrar la de la otra, sin entrelazar dedos, solo sujetándola por la palma. Se sentía bien, ambas sonreían de forma tímida y reconfortante mientras veían la película.

Al salir del cine los hijos platicaban de los efectos especiales, y que los actores habían estado geniales, que la música, etcétera. Precia y Lindy al salir estaban demasiado relajadas. Como si en el cine alguna especie de duda hubiera sido aclarada. Otra vez sin palabras y ya sabían lo que ocurría.

Los chicos decidieron ir a comer algo, ambas mujeres los siguieron. Iban a paso lento, disfrutando de la presencia de la otra. Ambas miraban al frente, donde estaban sus hijos.

Fueron a comer a un lugar familiar, ambas mujeres quedaron estratégicamente sentadas una la lado de la otra. Era el panorama perfecto para los chicos. Alicia estuvo tomando "fotos familiares".

La comida fue el momento más tranquilo de la salida familiar, una vez que terminaron fueron a otro lugar, un planetario. Estando ya allí, los chicos decidieron ir por su cuenta, acordaron con sus madres que se encontrarían en la entrada en determinada hora.

Ambas caminaron por las secciones del lugar, sin darse cuenta terminaron tomando el recorrido completo. Estaban en una de esas secciones con efectos especiales, era un escenario agradable y de poca iluminación. En un momento Lindy empezó a avanzar en dirección contraria a Precia, no se había dado cuenta hasta que la otra la detuvo al agarrar su mano – Lindy es por aquí hahaha-

Lindy se giró rápidamente-Woah, disculpa, con tan poca luz pensé que habías ido… por… - dejó de hablar al darse cuenta de la poca distancia que había entre ellas, y saber que la mujer frente a ella seguro estaba sonrojada.

Podría ser, los momentos eran perfectos, habían estado dejando pasar cada oportunidad pero esto ya era muy, MUY difícil. Precia no había soltado la mano de la otra, al contrario, sujetó con más fuerza.

A pesar de estar otra vez con tan poca iluminación, Precia podría jurar que aquellos ojos eran como dos luceros (cursi, le salía lo cursi a la mujer tsundere). Y como siendo atraída por esa luz la peli-morada se empezó a acercar a la otra, lentamente la distancia se hacía más corta, más y más. Era casi una tortura. Ver esos labios más y más cerca…

Ese día había sido muy agotador. Lindy le contó a precia que Chrono en cuanto tocó la cama quedó completamente dormido. Precia por su parte le contó que por el cansancio, sus dos hijas terminaron dormidas en la misma cama. Ambas hablaban por teléfono y reían, realmente habían disfrutado mucho de todo. Se despidieron. Y después de despedirse, el recuerdo de aquel momento en el planetario les regresó a la cabeza.

Al final del día, Lindy solo pensaba en ese acontecimiento: Precia se había acerado a ella demasiado, con una intención que incluso para la peli-acua era evidente, pero al final la peli-morada se detuvo y sin soltar la mano de la menor, le dijo que ya debían regresar con los chicos. Lindy recordaba que en ese momento ella también estaba cortando la distancia. De solo saber que su cuerpo estaba reaccionando solo…

En su cuarto, Precia caminaba de un lado a otro, su cara estaba completamente roja, por más que intentaba tranquilizarse no podía sacar de sus pensamientos el recuerdo de Lindy acercándose lentamente también a ella cuando Precia se había acercado con la intención de besarla. Todavía podía recordar los labios de la peli-acua que lentamente se abrían mientras más corta era la distancia, sin embargo Precia a la hora de la verdad se echó para atrás. ¿Por qué lo hizo? No ¡¿Por qué no lo hizo?! Realmente deseaba hacerlo.

A la mañana siguiente Alicia y Fate desayunaban para ir a la escuela.

-Mamá en serio, das más pena que Fate-

Precia tenía ojeras, y ahora se había enterado que sus hijos estuvieron viéndolas y tomando fotos (los tres). Tampoco estaba para reprimendas.

-No te preocupes, ya habrá más oportunidades- Fate también le animaba.

Antes de irse a la escuela, las niñas le recordaron a su madre que todavía tenían una plática pendiente.

En casa de los Harlaown, Crono también desayunaba para ir a la escuela.

-¿Sabes? La próxima vez, tú toma la iniciativa-

Lindy también tenía ojeras.

-Creo que te haré caso jajaja-

Aquella noche Precia se enteró de todo (lo necesario de acuerdo a la petición de Fate) lo que los menores habían hecho respecto a esa situación. De alguna manera la mujer se sorprendió y se alegró de que los hijos fueran quienes les estuvieran guiando. Eso era una muestra clara de que para ellos, aquella relación era algo bueno. A partir de esa plática para Precia apareció eso: "aquella relación".

Era un fin de semana. Alicia y Fate insistían en que debían ir a hacer las compras todas juntas, porque iban a llevar muchas cosas y ellas dos solas no podrían con todo. Chrono por otra parte también logró convencer a su madre de ir a comprar la despensa en una hora determinada y en un lugar determinado.

Precia llevaba un carrito de compras por los pasillos del supermercado, Alicia y Fate habían ido por unas cosas de otros pasillos. En ese momento Precia intentaba alcanzar algo que estaba en la parta alta de aquel anaquel. Una mano ajena tomó lo que ella intentaba agarrar.

-Que gran "coincidencia"- habló una voz femenina. Al instante Precia ya sabía quién era – jajaja, sospecho que fueron ellos-

La peli-morada tomó el objeto que Lindy había bajado para ella y con el comentario también rio – Hola, y gracias –

-¿Y las niñas?- preguntó la peli-acua mirando por los pasillos cercanos.

-Fueron a buscar algunas cosas en otro pasillo. ¿Y Chrono? – ahora preguntó la otra.

-Jejeje, fue por el cereal que le gusta, le dije que lo esperaría aquí-

En ese momento Precia notó que Lindy llevaba algunos productos en una de sus manos – si gustas, puedes dejar tus compras en el carrito, al menos hasta que lleguemos a las cajas registradoras-

-Ah, jaja gracias, es de mucha ayuda- puso sus cosas en el carrito.

Ninguna habló de lo que ocurrió y no ocurrió en el planetario, sin embargo la simple presencia de la otra las relajaba tanto, que por un momento pensaron eso de "ya habrá otra oportunidad", solo viendo los ojos de la otra, tenían total seguridad de que así sería y por lo tanto no había prisa.

En otro pasillo Chrono buscaba su cereal favorito hasta que escuchó una voz femenina al lado suyo.

-Ey Chrono-

-Alicia, hola-

-Buenas tardes, Chrono-

-Fate- el niño saludó a la hermana menor chocando su puño con el de ella.

-Es como si ya tuvieras el tiempo medido, llegaron muy rápido- Alicia lo felicitó levantando el pulgar.

-Jejeje – él respondió de la misma manera.

En el pasillo donde estaban Lindy y Precia, ellas seguían platicando. En algún momento de su conversación empezaron a hablar de comida y la cocina. Debido a sus trabajos, Lindy apostaba a que Precia no cocinaba mucho, y Precia apostaba lo mismo respecto a Lindy.

-Ya sé. ¿Por qué no vienen a cenar?- sugirió la oficial de policía. Precia no dudó en aceptar la propuesta – jeje, ya verás que mi comida sabe deliciosa-

Poco después llegaron los hijos, llevaban las cosas que habían ido a buscar. Todos fueron a pagar. Y ya estando en eso, Precia se ofreció a llevar a Lindy y Chrono a su casa.

Todo era tan normal como si fuera cotidiano, los chicos sentados atrás, las dos mujeres en los asientos del frente.

-Jejeje, así es como si toda la familia saliera de compras- Chrono dijo no pudiendo ocultar su alegría.

Ambas mujeres se sonrojaron.

-Ahora que recuerdo, niños- Precia llamó la atención de los menores.

-¿Sí?-

-Mande-

-Dinos-

-El próximo fin de semana Lindy preparará una comida para todos- les informaba mientras conducía, desde su asiento Lindy sonreía a los menores.

-¡¿Eh?! Entonces irán a casa, genial- el menor se emocionó mucho, ya había pasado casi una semana desde que no se reunían para cenar todos juntos – mamá, te ayudaré a cocinar- el niño le dijo a la mujer que no pudo negarse.

Siguieron platicando todos, realmente como una familia. Pero no lo eran, ¿qué eran?

Si sus hijos estaban de acuerdo al punto de ser ellos mismos quienes les hayan ayudado a nombrar esos sentimientos, si ella mismas sabían que el sentimiento era mutuo, entonces… ¿Qué eran ellas para ellas mismas en ese momento? ¿Qué clase de relación era esa?

Realmente deseaban aclarar ese único detalle.

 **-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

 **N/A:**

 **Y07:** TwT por fin el romance, gracias owo/

 **Chat'de'Lune:** Chrono siempre será el más directo. Me cae bien. Saludos y gracias owo/

 **nadaoriginal:** Ya se ve qué serán de grandes -w- jaja. Gracias owo/

 **Guest-chan:** Creo que todo el equipo RWBY es shipeable entre ellas ewe y es genial ewe Gracias owo/

 **Luzy:** Y lo que le falta ewe ok no tan así pero falta XD Gracias owo/

 **RedScars:** Todos las queremos ver en plan romance, sí \TwT/ por eso no puedo creer que no tenga tantos fics u.u XDD y ahora quiero ver a Blake salvar a Yang, sería genial. Gracias owo/

 **RC:** Gracias owo/

 **Próximo capítulo:**

 **-Por favor, sé más cuidadosa-**

o.o/ Saludos!

Autor del mal.


	8. Capítulo 07

Amar a alguien más

Capítulo 7: Esta relación, este sentimiento, innegable.

Era el fin de semana prometido por Lindy.

Chrono estaba ayudando a su madre a cocinar, en realidad él estaba encargado de buscar los ingredientes y los instrumentos de cocina que su madre fuera necesitando, tenía puesto un mandil color naranja y en este se podía leer "el mejor hijo del mundo".

Lindy disfrutaba del rato con su hijo, poco a poco Chrono había empezado a realizar labores más "peligrosas", como realmente cocinar, picar ingredientes, usar fuego. Pero ese día sería solo el ayudante.

Ya casi era hora de que llegaran sus invitadas, Chrono le dijo que debía ir a arreglarse y ella así lo hizo.

Fue a darse una ducha, en ese momento volvió a pensar en esa relación. Era cierto que estaba totalmente segura de que sentirían lo mismo. Sonrió bobamente y sacudió la cabeza al darse cuenta de eso, ella dudaba si era correcto o no cruzar la línea de la amistad a pesar de estar casi completamente segura de que Precia pensaba igual.

Ya no eran jovencitas como para darse la oportunidad de tontear y descubrir que la otra persona es la indicada o que no lo es y vivir dramas, pero bueno, los dramas, quiera uno o no, aparecerán. Volvió a reír, si tuviera que pensar en todas las cosas que pasaron en su juventud respecto a ese tema… no podría contar con mucha experiencia, en realidad sería gracioso.

Recordaba que de joven no tenía mucho interés en las relaciones no fructíferas, le parecía aburrido y siendo la mujer analítica y sensata que siempre fue… su experiencia era en rechazar a la gente, vaya… eso no le ayudaba.

Ya había salido de la ducha, se estaba arreglando. ¿Cómo le había hecho su esposo para que ella lo aceptara? Nunca le había pasado por la mente eso. ¿Qué le aseguraba que Precia también quisiera algo serio, como ella? ¿Qué tal si Precia solo lo hacía por el momento? No, por muchas preguntas de ese tipo que Lindy se hiciera, estaba totalmente segura de que Precia no querría una relación con fecha de vencimiento. ¿Y por qué estaba segura de eso? Porque era Precia de quien se trataba. Lindy pondría toda su confianza en aquella mujer sin dudarlo.

Sin dudarlo.

Lo estaba dudando demasiado. Precia ya estaba lista desde casi hora y media antes de la hora acordada. Deseaba que el reloj ya diera la hora para poder ir al encuentro de la otra familia. Se sentía emocionada, era una "oportunidad más", como cada vez que se encontraban después de aquella "cita". Cualquier momento junto a ella era atesorado y de alguna manera temido. ¿Y por qué temido?

Si tuviera experiencia con esas cosas del desarrollo de una relación, el pasar de amigos a novios o algo así, pfff. Precia miró una fotografía de su difunto marido. Si recordaba bien, esas cosas de la juventud ella no las pasó muy llenas de emociones de la edad. Precia estuvo mucho tiempo en un hospital cuando era pequeña, en realidad casi toda su infancia y pubertad las pasó en un hospital debido a su salud de infante. Siempre estando rodeada de gente mayor, ella no experimentó cosas como los romances furtivos, las historias de cuentos de hadas que tal vez las jovencitas buscaban.

Era verdad que en cosas del amor ella sería una inexperta incluso ahora que era madre y viuda. Si pudiera decirlo, el simple hecho de haber formado una familia para ella había sido casi un milagro, y amar a alguien antes o después del padre de sus hijas era como ir a un lugar inexplorado en otra galaxia. Aterrador y emocionante. Peligroso podría ser, pero saber que se trataba de Lindy era como saber que si lograba enfrentar sus miedos descubriría algo maravilloso que a la distancia ya podía divisar. Y aun así lo dudaba demasiado, dudaba de su propia determinación. Dudaba de su propio deseo, temía perder a alguien más sin ser capaz siquiera de notarlo.

Por fin se dio la hora de la reunión. La familia se trasladó a la casa de los Harlaown, Fate llevaba una mochila. Chrono abrió la puerta, Lindy los esperaba ya empezando a poner las cosas en la mesa.

Hubo un momento para ponerse al tanto de los eventos de la semana, ya todos estaban en la mesa para poder empezar la cena.

-¡Wow!- se escuchó a una de las hijas decir mientras probaba un bocado.

-Jajaja ¿sorprendidas?- Lindy miraba expectante a Precia, que también se veía sorprendida después de probar un bocado.

-Sabe exquisito- Precia tuvo que admitirlo, Lindy sonrió orgullosa por el resultado.

Incluso Chrono se veía muy complacido con esas palabras. Es que vamos, realmente no esperaban que Lindy cocinara así. Bien, Precia tenía competencia.

Una vez más Precia le ayudó a lavar los platos y demás utensilios. Los halagos continuaron y mientras ambas estaban platicando en la cocina compartiendo consejos de cocina, los chicos miraban una película, o eso creían ellas porque en realidad los chicos planeaban hacer que la familia Testarossa se quedara en casa.

El niño y las hermanas fueron al armario a buscar una casa de acampar, cuando las chicas le preguntaron por qué tenían una casa de acampar tan grande, él les contó que cuando era más pequeño solían acampar en el patio trasero con su papá.

Tuvieron tiempo para instalar la casa para cuando sus madres se dieron cuenta, y esto ocurrió cuando fueron a buscarlos a la sala, gracias a las puertas corredizas transparentes que daban al patio trasero.

-¿Qué hacen?- preguntaron ambas saliendo al pasillo del patio.

-Mamá hoy nos quedaremos a dormir aquí, se lo prometimos a Chrono- Alicia entraba a la sala seguida de los niños, iban a cambiarse de ropa, ambas mujeres miraban a los menores pasar al lado suyo.

-Pero no trajeron nada para pasar la noche- Precia los miró confundida.

-Hehe no te preocupes, trajimos nuestra ropa aquí- Fate le mostró la mochila que había llevado, ahora Precia sabía qué había ahí – y no te preocupes, también trajimos tu ropa.

Los tres menores estaban subiendo los escalones para ir a cambiarse -esperen- los tres se detuvieron a medio camino en los escalones, la peli-morada empezó a sudar frio, miró a su compañera como pidiendo apoyo.

-Por mí no hay problema- Lindy debería admitirlo, podría decirse que irradiaba alegría, todos los presentes podían notarlo, excepto por la otra mujer – Así que si Chrono pasará la noche con las chicas en la casa de acampar, creo que podrías dormir en mi cuarto y yo dormiré en el de él – Lindy le guiñó antes de dirigirse a los escalones para ir a acomodar algunas cosas en el cuarto de su hijo, ese gesto ocasionó que la otra mujer se ruborizara y tuviera que esforzarse para que no se notara tanto.

-¿Q-qué? Es-espera- Precia por impulso agarró el hombro de la peli-acua.

Lindy en seguida volteó - ¿me ayudas?- ya más cerca una de la otra, Precia por fin pudo notar la alegría que irradiaba su acompañante, ¿cómo decirle que no?

-De… de acuerdo- se resignó a acompañar a Lindy. Los menores continuaron su camino después de ver esa escena y Alicia tomar otra foto para su colección.

-Excelente- Alicia.

-Pfff jajaja- Fate.

-¿De qué te ríes?- Alicia.

-Lo hiciste como el señor Burns jajaja- Fate.

-Oigan, ¿creen que todo vaya a ir bien?- Chrono.

-Al menos será divertido, eso es seguro- Alicia.

Hablaron los tres antes de entrar a cambiarse las chicas en el baño y Chrono en su cuarto.

La noche ya había caído por completo, pasaban de las nueve y ya puestos en sus pijamas, los menores se divertían dentro de la casa de acampar. Desde la sala y con una luz tenue, Precia y Lindy miraban sus siluetas reflejadas en la tela.

El viento ya había comenzado a soplar, el cambio de estación ya se empezaba a notar, dentro de unos meses llegaría el invierno, pero por ahora el clima era agradable, todavía no había necesidad de usar ropa abrigadora. Y bueno, ambas mujeres bebían café y té mientras disfrutaban del momento y de la compañía.

Se podía escuchar el tic tac del reloj de pared, desde afuera se colaban las risas de sus hijos. Ya era hora de hablar.

-Precia-

-Lindy-

Ambas encontraron la mirada de la otra. Precia estaba nerviosa, Lindy también, pero claro, la experiencia siempre era buena en estos casos así que Precia hizo lo mejor que pudo para mantener la calma (mirar a otro lado y para nada dirigir su mirada hacia la otra mujer), Lindy manejaba mucho mejor la situación a comparación de la mayor, ella optó por disfrutar del momento. Y así, disfrutando del momento, la peli-acua se armó de valor.

-Me gustas- Se escucharon esas palabras rompiendo el silencio.

Lindy se sorprendió, Precia seguía mirando a otro lado mientras decía esas palabras. Desde su lugar, Lindy podía ver que sus orejas estaban totalmente rojas.

"Me gustas" eran palabras que se suponía Precia estaba practicando en su mente, no se suponía que lo fuera a decir en ese preciso momento.

Y era así como Precia mostraba una nueva faceta a esa persona. Su faceta de vergüenza total y Lindy, honestamente, había quedado cautivada por esos gestos que la otra hacía al intentar recuperar la calma, y es que era verdad, Precia siempre mantenía la calma frente a Lindy lo mejor que podía pero esta ocasión podía considerarse memorable, esa mirada seria con aires de superioridad y sexy no estaba. Ambas sentían que si hubieran pasado sus juventudes de una manera más común, seguramente esos comportamientos quedarían perfecto con la situación, pero siendo ambas adultas, era de alguna manera gracioso.

Precia seguía regañándose mentalmente y cubría su cara mientras balbuceaba cosas inentendibles.

Lindy dejó escapar una risita mientras imaginaba cómo hubiera sido su vida de juventud si hubiera conocido a Precia en aquel tiempo, no, mejor no. Se levantó de su lugar, dio unos pasos para estar frente a Precia, con suavidad agarró las manos de la mayor, sintiendo un respingo por parte de esta ante el repentino contacto, y despacio descubrió la cara de la peli-morada.

Precia casi tenía lágrimas por la vergüenza, apretaba con fuerza sus ojos y trataba de decirse palabras de ánimo (sus balbuceos) y quejas. Repentinamente dio un respingo al sentir un par de manos agarrar las suyas, un contacto que había sido casi como una caricia, al descubrir su cara encontró a Lindy sonriéndole amorosamente, de una manera que jamás había visto. Esa expresión era perfectamente clara a pesar de la tenue luz. Una vez más estaba ese silencio y el tic toc del reloj.

Lindy se inclinó un poco acortando la distancia entre ella y Precia, Precia intentaba desviar la mirada pero no podía dejar de ver a la peli-acua, su sonrojo y su comportamiento, si algo iba a pasar... ¡que ocurriera!, pero que ocurriera ya.

Lindy ya estaba a una distancia escasa, ver a su compañera así de alterada, avergonzada, y ese insistente intento de apartar la mirada, todo eso era tentador.

Jamás se habría imaginado estar en una situación así y en realidad ni siquiera podía pensar en nada más en ese momento que no fuera Precia.

-También me gus-

Un beso.

Un beso fue dado con la misma intensidad de un primer beso, inocente e inexperto.

Y tras ese primer beso Precia abrió los ojos, Lindy estaba sorprendida otra vez, Precia agachaba la cabeza cerrando los ojos con fuerza regañándose mentalmente otra vez, ¿qué le pasaba besando a Lindy solo porque se acercó demasiado? Que ella recordara no era tan impulsiva… ¿o sí?

Antes de que pudiera decir algo, lo que fuera (una disculpa sería buen comienzo), sintió un abrazo cálido, entregado con la misma delicadeza con la que esa persona había agarrado sus manos. Ese abrazo la tomó por sorpresa haciendo que agarrara el borde del asiento.

-También me gustas- Lindy no sabía qué más decir en ese momento, solo deseaba seguir sintiendo esa calidez de aquel otro cuerpo. Sabía que no todo estaba dicho, pero ese acontecimiento era un avance muy importante para ambas y marcaba el inicio de una nueva etapa en sus vidas. Atrajo a Precia un poco más cerca, la mayor sintiéndose completamente correspondida por fin correspondió al abrazo, al principio de manera tímida, después anhelando que ese abrazo durara un poco más.

-Jejeje es extraño- Lindy habló cerca de su oreja.

-¿Lo es?- Precia miraba el techo, ambas compartían esas sonrisas llenas de amor.

-Sí, y es maravilloso- por impulso Lindy besó su cabeza, arriba de la oreja.

Asomados desde la casa de acampar el trio miraba triunfal todo lo acontecido.

-¿Quién disfrutará dos postres más el día de mañana?- Fate era la que se veía más satisfecha.

-Tú- respondieron los otros dos con un toque de derrota.

-¿Pero cómo supiste que sería Precia la que diera el primer paso?- Chrono miró intrigado a Fate.

Fate se sonrojó de golpe –Um… mi hermana dice que soy la que más se parece a mamá-

Alicia dejó escapar un silbido - ¿entonces así te pasó? jajajajajaja-

…

-Por favor, sé más cuidadosa- Precia suturaba una herida en el hombro de Lindy.

-Jajaja, pero estoy diciendo la verdad, esta vez fui muy cuidadosa- Lindy estaba sentada en la camilla del consultorio de la Doctora, se había quitado la camisa del uniforme y había remangado su playera blanca.

-Esto demuestra que no- Precia presionó en un moretón que tenía la Oficial en la espalda.

-Ouch- Lindy se quejó y se esforzó por no moverse.

-Espero no verte por aquí muy seguido debido a esto- la Doctora continuó con su labor.

-No me digas que no te gusta que venga a visitarte- llevaban ya cuatro meses de haber iniciado esa nueva relación, y Lindy disfrutaba la sensación de bromear así con su pareja.

-No cuando llegas con una herida de este tipo-. "Este tipo": una herida provocada por un corte de navaja, total de cinco puntos. Mientras Precia suturaba la herida. – Si sigues así terminarás con este tipo de marcas en todo el cuerpo-. Podría decirse que era verdad, hacía un par de meses Lindy llegó por una herida de bala en la pantorrilla que permitió a Precia descubrir más cicatrices en el cuerpo de su pareja, lo único bueno era que esa herida no había sido grave. Ya había terminado y le indicó a su paciente que ya podía ponerse la camisa.

-De acuerdo, una herida no será mi excusa para la próxima vez que venga- Lindy terminó de arreglar su camisa del uniforme – así que, Doctora – se levantó de la camilla y se acercó a Precia que se dirigía a su asiento detrás del escritorio – nos vemos en su casa esta noche – tomó a Precia por los hombros y depositó un beso en su frente, después la abrazó recargando la cabeza de la Doctora en su hombro no herido– te quiero – dijo usando un tono de voz dulce, le encantaba decirle esas palabras a la Doctora.

Precia enrojeció de golpe, sus manos se aferraron con fuerza en la tela del uniforme de la Oficial de Policía. Esa calidez era agradable. Cerró los ojos y disfrutó por un momento de aquella calidez que la rodeaba – Oficial no debe hacer movimientos bruscos y le recuerdo que estamos en horas de trabajo. Y si no se comporta tendré que faltar a nuestra cita de esta noche – al instante Lindy la soltó.

-Jajaja, de acuerdo de acuerdo, solo fue por hoy, no volverá a suceder- Lindy se sonrojó también de golpe, habían sido dos semanas sin ver a su adorada Doctora, pero debía calmarse, a veces sentía que ese papel de persona impulsiva empezaba a ser real. – Y con esto supongo que ya me puedo retirar, gracias por las atenciones, Doctora- se despidió y cerró la puerta al salir.

-Jaja, hasta luego, Oficial Harlaown- Precia regresó por fin a su asiento y se recargó en el respaldo, miró el techo por un momento y cerró los ojos, acto seguido pasó las yemas de sus dedos en el lugar donde Lindy la había besado y sonrió.

Durante su rato sin pacientes se puso a recordar cómo había sido que ambas tomaron la decisión de iniciar esa relación.

 **-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

 **N/A:**

 **Chat'de'Lune:** La decisión de quién iba a dar el primer paso se me hizo muy difícil 7u7 pero me siento feliz con la decisión final. Gracias owo/ y saludos.

 **Y07:** También quiero que Lindy domine a su tsundere D: por otra parte quiero a una Precia dominante. Es difícil decidir 7u7 Gracias owo/

 **Guest-chan:** Es bueno alegrar a las personas XD Gracias owo/

 **KatitoHTT:** Hola owo/ creo que es la primera vez que te encuentro aquí, gracias por tu review n_n nos vemos en el siguiente cap. Gracias owo/ y saludos.

 **nadaoriginal:** Alguien dijo Momo? *^* (pero me acuerdo que me encanta shipear a cuanta chica veo con cuanta chica veo y me contradigo DX ). Gracias owo/

 **RC:** Y yo espero que se besen y más \\(*^*)/ pero sí, el primer paso ya lo dieron e.e cuánto más van a tardar? Gracias owo/

 **RedScars:** n_n verdad que sí son re-tiernas? (yo quiero que acaben en cama o.o/ hablando con honestidad XDDD). De RWBY Q.Q solo quería un abrazo entre Blake y Yang, en fin un abrazo entre todo el harem de cada una también es pasable (mentira) Gracias owo/

Me ausenté más de un mes, y durante ese mes estuve preparando lo que sería este capítulo, cuando me di cuenta ya era el mes y las partes no se podían enlazar de manera fluida, así que lo que iba a ser un capítulo de la vida de pareja (spoiler), parece que serán dos o tres.

\\(*^*)/ Lectores, se viene el drama (en realidad no), pero se vienen unos que otros obstáculos (no necesariamente calificados como drama).

Acabo de enterarme que Futari Monologue tiene serie y me animé a ver el primer cap, no sé, esperaba la decepción, al menos el primer cap me ha entretenido bastante y las protas inesperadamente también me gustaron.

¿Han visto ese video parodia de gay or european de love live? XD no sé, Nozomi da risa.

 **Próximo capítulo:**

-Quiero ser parte de tu vida a partir de hoy, cada día-

(O cómo fue que decidieron iniciar esa relación, esta no está difícil).

o.o/ Saludos!

Autor del mal.


	9. Capítulo 08

Amar a alguien más

Capítulo 8: Nuestra relación.

Durante su rato sin pacientes se puso a recordar cómo había sido que ambas tomaron la decisión de iniciar esa relación.

Cubrió su boca antes de dejar escapar una suave risita.

…

Aquella noche de la confesión…

-¿Entonces así te pasó? Jajajajajaja –

Los tres seguían mirando la escena, la mayor terminó de grabar la escena y se dispuso a tomar una fotografía más.

Un repentino brillo fugaz desde afuera hizo que las dos mujeres en la sala reaccionaran.

Todavía asomados en la casa de campaña, los tres hijos tenían gotas de sudor.

-¿No le quitaste el flash?- habló Chrono entre dientes, casi petrificado al ver a ambas mujeres mirándolos desde la sala.

-Estuvimos tomando fotografías aquí adentro, normalmente no uso el flash, olvidé volver a quitarlo- respondió Alicia también entre dientes, moviendo milimétricamente su móvil para guardarlo. Las dos mujeres de la sala se separaron como si fueran imanes del mismo polo.

-Estamos fritos… ¡estamos fritos estamos fritosestamosfritos, AHÍ VIENE MAMÁ!- Fate fue la primera en regresar al interior de la casa de campaña.

-¡Fate escóndeme!- Chrono se metió bajo el escondite improvisado de Fate (un cobertor y las almohadas sobre ellos), en cuanto notó que Lindy también iba en camino.

-¿En serio? ¡Eso no los va a salvar de nada!- Alicia mirando a los menores y de reojo viendo por dónde venían Precia y Lindy.

-¡Al menos moriremos juntos!- los dos menores desde su escondite.

-¡De acuerdo, déjenme entrar!- también se metió al escondite, no sin antes cerrar la entrada de la casa de acampar.

Se escucharon las pisadas en el césped. –Shhhhh no hagan ruido- habló Chrono en voz baja.

-Eh… ¿Niños?- la voz de Precia.

-¡Estamos durmiendo!- Fate totalmente incontrolable.

Alicia y Chrono se dieron una palmada en la cabeza.

-Ah jajajaja- es escuchó la voz de Lindy - ¿podrían salir un momento por favor? –

-Um… nos gustaría… hablar de lo que ocurrió y de ser posible de lo que ustedes han estado haciendo sin nuestro consentimiento- voz de Precia.

-Ya nos cargó el…- antes de terminar su frase, Alicia se vio silenciada por una mano de Fate. En seguida la retiró – a ver, dime que no- miro a su hermana retadoramente.

-Jajaja Precia si lo dices así es como si los fueras a regañar jajaja- voz de Lindy – no se preocupen, niños, no los vamos a regañar-

-¿Lo dices en serio?- Chrono tapándose las orejas y cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

-Lo digo en serio- voz de Lindy.

-Um… de… de acuerdo- el niño se descubrió las orejas, abrió los ojos y se puso de pie dispuesto a salir, las hermanas lo miraron incrédulas, ese niño confiaba ciegamente en su madre.

Ambas chicas se abalanzaron contra el niño para que no abriera la entrada.

Desde afuera:

Ambas mujeres estaban sonrojadas, Precia más que Lindy. En cuanto se dieron cuenta del flash y vieron a sus hijos mirándolas fijamente, ambas se apartaron y sin decir palabra alguna empezaron a caminar hacia ellos. ¿La intención? Aclararles lo que acababa de suceder. Era un buen momento, en realidad no pero se presentó y ni modo que fingir demencia. Además, sabían que ellos las apoyarían, pero lo vergonzoso no se le quitaba a la situación.

Y mientras esperaban afuera, escuchaban cómo los menores peleaban para que Chrono no abriera.

-¡Oye suéltame!- voz de Chrono.

-¿Qué haces? ¡Esa mujer nos va a torturar!- voz de Alicia. Precia arqueó una ceja, Lindy no pudo evitar dejar escapar una risilla.

-Pero mamá dijo que podíamos salir- otra vez voz de Chrono.

-No quiero hacer trabajo comunitario- voz de Fate.

Después de un rato por fin salieron del escondite.

-De acuerdo, castíganos- fue lo primero que dijo la mayor de los hijos levantando las manos como si fuera arrestada.

-Precia no nos castigues- Chrono con cara de cachorrito.

-Um… -Fate ya imaginaba cuál sería el próximo trabajo comunitario que tendría que hacer.

-Niños, en verdad, no los vamos a regañar o castigar ¿verdad?- Lindy sonriendo divertida.

-N-no es algo por lo que deba castigarlos- Precia desviando la mirada en actitud tsundere, cruzando los brazos.

-¿Entonces de qué quieren hablar?- Fate por fin mirando a los adultos, al menos a Lindy.

-De lo que ha pasado en estos días y de lo último que vieron en la sala – una vez más sonrisa matadora de Lindy.

-Creemos que es genial que por fin lo hayan hablado- Chrono volvió a la actitud animada.

-Um… n-no… no lo hablamos del todo pero… - Precia por fin miró a los menores – ustedes estuvieron muy involucrados en esto ¿no es así, Alicia?-

-Sería de novatos fingir que no sabemos nada al respecto – Alicia encogiendo los hombros desviando la mirada.

-Jeje, entonces podemos hablar los cinco- Lindy les hizo una señal para que avanzaran y empezó a caminar.

-Acompáñennos- Precia también les hizo un ademán.

Cinco personas estaban sentadas en el pasillo de madera fuera de la sala. Alicia conteniendo sus ganas de tomar fotos, Chrono mirando a ambas mujeres esperando a que digan algo, Fate suplicando que no haya castigo.

-Um… vieron lo que ocurrió en la sala – Precia se esforzaba por hablar sin apartar la mirada.

-Y a estas alturas ustedes deben estar felices ¿verdad?- Lindy por otra parte sonreía como si estuviera disfrutando eso.

-¡Sí!- Chrono fue el primero en responder.

-Um… en realidad sí – Fate se animó a levantar la mirada.

-Eh, si puedo decirlo… me alegra que ambas se den esta oportunidad- Alicia.

-Jejeje. Siendo honesta con ustedes – Lindy empezó a hablar – creo que debo agradecerles – los cuatro presentes se sorprendieron – la verdad es que ya me había dado cuenta de lo que sentía por Precia desde hace mucho – otra vez los cuatro sorprendidos – y en realidad planeaba no darle importancia- en esas palabras tanto Precia como Lindy sintieron algo como una punzada en el pecho –y es por eso que les agradezco – Lindy revolvió el cabello de su hijo, acto seguido se puso de pie y dio unos pasos para estar frente a la peli-morada.

-Ehm… ¿Lindy?- Precia empezaba a ganar color en sus mejillas pues le regresaba la escena en la sala.

Además de Lindy, los menores eran los únicos que parecían disfrutar del momento.

-Quiero ser parte de tu vida a partir de hoy, cada día – diciendo esas palabras Lindy tomó las manos de la mayor.

-¿Q-qué sig…?- fugazmente Precia recordó la tumba de su marido y esas palabras "hasta que la muerte nos separe".

-Alicia, Fate- Lindy dirigió su vista hacia las mencionadas – si ustedes me lo permiten, me gustaría tener una relación formal con su madre – ambas chicas sintieron el impacto de esas palabras, no esperaban que les tuvieran que pedir permiso. Ahora Lindy dirigió su vista a su hijo y antes de que pudiera decirle algo él le respondió todavía más allá.

-¡¿Se casarán pronto?!- estaba muy emocionado.

Ambas mujeres se miraron con una expresión de sorpresa y algo como "¿te casarías conmigo?".

Definitivo, Alicia no soportó más y tomó otra foto a esa escena.

-Chrono- Precia tomó la palabra- nos casaremos pero vayamos poco a poco, ¿de acuerdo? – dicho esto miró primero al niño, luego a sus hijas. Ambas rubias asintieron con emoción. Finalmente dirigió su mirada a Lindy - ¿de acuerdo?- le dedicó una sonrisa y un suave apretón de manos. Eso era suficiente para Lindy, también era suficiente para Precia.

-¿Así que a partir de hoy es formal?, ¿son pareja?- preguntó la mayor de los futuros hermanos.

La peli-acua jaló a la otra para que se pusiera de pie, Precia así lo hizo siendo recibida por un par de brazos que la rodearon en un suave abrazo – totalmente- Lindy era como si no cupiera en su felicidad. Precia no sabía si morir de vergüenza o disfrutar del abrazo o qué. Algo seguro era que esa nueva relación la iba a tener al borde con las emociones.

-Por fin- se escuchó a los tres hijos dar un pesado suspiro, las dos mujeres los vieron felicitándose entre ellos.

-Somos afortunadas al tener unos hijos tan comprensivos- Lindy terminó el abrazo agarrando la mano de Precia, viendo a los niños.

Precia correspondió al agarre de aquella mano, también miraba a los niños.

La familia de repente había crecido. "Familia" ambas se miraron de reojo, Precia desvió la mirada hacia los niños otra vez, Lindy sonrió alegre y también volvió a ver a los niños.

Esa mano que agarraba a la otra con tal suavidad era muy diferente a la mano que alguna vez años atrás ocupara su lugar. Ambas lo sabían y a pesar de sentir la nostalgia, no podían negar que era igual de maravilloso.

Aquella noche Precia se quedó a dormir en el cuarto de Lindy y Lindy compartió cama con Chrono. Alicia y Precia estaban lavándose los dientes. En el pasillo se escuchaba a Chrono y Lindy hablando de que si ya se había lavado los dientes y que no se desvelara tanto y que Lindy iba a lavarse los dientes y ver que no le faltara nada a su invitada, Alicia miró a su madre de reojo y su mirada se tornó pícara, terminó rápido de lavarse los dientes y le dijo a Precia que ya se iba a dormir, que la pasara bien (no que descansara). Precia vio salir a su hija y también terminando de lavarse los dientes se dispuso a cambiar su ropa. Podría decirse que todo lo que había ocurrido se le había olvidado, debido a que se sentía como en casa olvidó por completo un detalle. Se cambió de ropa con su conjunto para dormir (recordemos cómo es su ropa de dormir), salió del baño y encontró a Lindy en la puerta al cuarto, al parecer creyendo que Precia se encontraba adentro porque acababa de tocar.

Lindy al escuchar la puerta del baño abrirse se giró, encontrando un sorprendente panorama. No era su intención, realmente no lo era pero Lindy no pudo evitar admirar de pies a cabeza esa belleza (al menos a una súper velocidad para no avergonzar más a su nueva pareja).

Aquella noche Precia se planteó comprar un conjunto de ropa menos "sexy" por si acaso debía volver a dormir en esa casa.

…

Precia abrió los ojos, y sonrió ampliamente. Se quitó los lentes y los puso sobre su escritorio.

Podría decir que su relación con Lindy fue graciosa, hilarante, en los primeros días. Realmente parecía una jovencita enamorada. Ella misma se reía de su propio comportamiento en aquellos días.

Recordaba cuántas veces quiso repetir darle un beso y viceversa, y de alguna manera algo sucedía que no podían.

La primera vez después del día de la confesión simplemente no podía ni mirar a Lindy a los ojos. Esto ocasionó que Lindy tuviera que ser considerada y darle su espacio, lo que desencadenó una serie de intentos por parte de Precia para acercarse a Lindy. Su primer reto era lograr tener contacto visual con su nueva pareja, Lindy la pasaba en grande disfrutando de los sonrojos de Precia, que ocasionalmente se lo contagiaba con sus palabras indescifrables y acciones llenas de timidez.

Conforme pasaban los días (y ya habiendo dominado el arte de mirar a Lindy a los ojos no importando lo nerviosa que Precia se pusiera), pasaron a la siguiente etapa, un poco de contacto físico. Para Precia, solo rozar sus manos era imposible, tocar su hombro, acariciar su cabello, todo era imposible… hasta que Lindy volvió a ir al hospital. Fue toda una escena aquel día.

Solo eran unos raspones y… lo de siempre, por decirlo de alguna manera.

-Precia- Lindy agarró la mano de la mencionada, al ver que esta no podía tocar su piel ni con una gasa – está bien – dirigió la mano de Precia a su mejilla - ¿ves?- puso su propia mano en la mejilla de Precia – está bien, no es tan difícil – pero Precia parecía igual de nerviosa al borde del desmayo . Lindy iba a probar su suerte. Se puso de pie, soltó la mano de Precia y agarró su cara con ambas manos – Solo para avisarle doctora, estoy a punto de besarla- Lindy dijo esto en un tono de alguien que quiere que le digan algo en respuesta y se empezó a acercar a su víctima.

A poca distancia de aquel beso Precia se armó de valor y puso sus manos para interceptar a la peli-acua, cosa que funcionó al menos por un momento. –Esp-espera, es-estamos en mi trabajo- Lindy insistía en querer besarla.

Luego de un rato repentinamente Lindy se quejó cuando Precia la empujó en el pecho. Hasta ese momento fue que Precia recuperó la calma y la actitud de médico. Por fin Precia se calmó y revisó a su paciente, solo faltaba el lugar del que provino la queja. Vaya su situación, minutos atrás le parecía imposible el contacto y ahora que al menos ya podía revisarla con escaso contacto (pero que contaba), resultaba que Lindy tenía un moretón que asomaba de su playera blanca, en el pecho… no sabía si palidecer o sonrojarse… Ni que fuera algo nuevo para ella pero… pero… Se sonrojó, causando una risita por parte de Lindy.

Siguiendo con su lista de situaciones, una noche recibió una llamada de Lindy diciéndole que su hijo se sentía mal y que no sabía qué hacer. Sin dudarlo le avisó a Alicia que iría a casa de los Harlaown, tomó algunas cosas y se fue. Después de revisar y medicar a Chrono y tranquilizar a la peli-acua, ambas salieron del cuarto del niño, Lindy tenía la intención de pasar la noche con él y Precia ya planeaba regresar a casa.

-Gracias, me siento más tranquila ahora- Lindy por inercia la abrazó.

-N-no te preocupes por eso, cuando mis hijas se enfermaban también me preocupaba demasiado- sentía la barbilla de la peli-acua en su hombro.

-¿Ahora ya no?- Lindy disfrutaba el momento cerrando los ojos.

-Sé que se pueden cuidar mejor que antes- dijo la mayor con un toque de duda, ni ella se lo creía pero las niñas hacían el intento. Agarró la playera de Lindy como sujetándose, dando a entender que correspondía al abrazo (esa timidez suya era algo que Lindy podría amar el resto de su vida).

-Jajaja-

Se empezó a escuchar el tic toc del reloj de la sala. Había un repentino silencio. Precia había empezado a acercar su rosto al de Lindy que tenía sus brazos recargados alrededor de los hombros de la mayor. Lindy fácil entendió la intención de la mayor y sonrió. Ambas empezaron a cerrar los ojos cuando Chrono se quejó en su cuarto y llamó a su mamá entre balbuceos. Lindy empezó a reír intentando no hacer tanto ruido. – Espérame un momento ¿sí?- besó la frente de su amada antes de dejarla sin reacción en el pasillo.

Quería gritar, eso era absurdamente lindo. Precia se sentía increíblemente feliz y eso era absurdamente maravilloso. No pasó mucho tiempo para que Lindy regresara. Le pidió que la acompañara a la cocina, Chrono le había pedido más agua.

En la cocina.

-Ya es muy noche para que regreses a tu casa, por favor quédate a dormir- soltó como si nada. No hubo respuesta. –¿Precia?- al ver a su interlocutora, la encontró recargándose en la pared como si hubiera recibido una noticia de esas que te quitan el aliento. -¡Ah…! N-no pienses nada extraño, n-no es mi intención…. – Lindy desvió la mirada, se veía un poco sonrojada – en este momento… - dijo en voz baja pero suficientemente audible para la mayor. –Dormirías en mi habitación, te dije que me quedaré con Chrono esta noche, solo no quiero que salgas a esta hora- eran las dos de la mañana y aunque no era muy lejos (tomando en cuenta que Precia tenía auto), prefería no arriesgarla.

-Pero le dije a Alicia que regresaría-

-Solo debemos llamarla, no creo que se nieguen –

Aquella noche Precia durmió una vez más en la cama de Lindy. La menor le prestó un conjunto de sus pijamas. Era la primera vez que lo pensaba pero, esos pijamas que Lindy usaba eran… ¿refrescantes y juveniles? Una playera y un short, realmente simples. Tal vez por su hijo. En fin, pensar que estaba usando un pijama de Lindy y estaba durmiendo en su cama… Miró el lado de la cama que estaba vacío y sonrió con ilusión, agarró el borde de las sábanas mientras sonreía para sí misma al imaginar que poco a poco, en algún momento del futuro, Lindy ocuparía ese lugar.

Otra ocasión estaban en la cocina de la casa de las Testarossa, estaban cocinando, el ambiente era agradable, entre risitas de complicidad y los sonrojos de Precia, terminaron en una situación que ameritaba un beso. -¡Oye mamá, ya terminamos de arreglar el comedor!- Chrono entró sin avisar, rompiendo el ambiente.

Otra ocasión, después de las clases de defensa personal que unas semanas atrás Lindy había empezado a impartir a Fate. Precia y Lindy estaban sentadas en un asiento que estaba en el pasillo de madera de la casa de los Harlaown. Platicaban de cualquier cosa y una vez más se presentaba una oportunidad que fue opacada cuando Fate salió diciéndoles que ya debían entrar porque empezaba a hacer fio.

Finalmente, en otra ocasión estaban en la sala de la casa de los Harlaown, era de noche. Habían salido a pasear y una vez más habían regresado cansados. Se suponía que verían una película en casa pero casi a mitad de la película ninguno de los niños estaba, ya se habían ido a hacer otra cosa. En ese momento a solas ambas mujeres acortaron su distancia en el sofá y entrelazaron los dedos de sus manos. En un momento Lindy bostezó ganando una risita por parte de su pareja. Precia la invitó la recostar su cabeza en su regazo, Lindy aceptó el ofrecimiento. Ambas seguían viendo la película, Precia acariciaba la cabeza de Lindy y esta agarraba la mano libre de Precia para entrelazar sus dedos nuevamente. En un momento ambas, por alguna razón, empezaron a platicar de todas las veces que habían intentado besarse y por alguna razón no lo hicieron, echaron a reír recordando las situaciones. En medio de la risa decidieron probar si sería posible que tuvieran esa suerte todo el tiempo. La película estaba en los créditos. Lindy se recargó sobre su codo levantándose un poco, Precia agachó la cabeza un poco. Pasó un momento y ninguno de los chicos apareció. Ambas rieron y mientras Precia reía Lindy aprovechó para acariciar su rostro, esto tomó desprevenida a la mayor que abrió los ojos encontrando a su peli-acua atrayéndola cerrando la distancia que quedaba entre ellas.

Lo que no sabían era que esta vez Alicia se hizo cargo de que los menores no interrumpieran.

…

Lindy salía del hospital, se le veía contenta.

-Que sonrías cada vez que vienes ya parece como si te gustara que te hirieran- el compañero de Lindy reía por la sonrisa que traía su compañera.

-Jaja, ya prometí que no volveré a venir por heridas-

-¡Ja! No te creo-

Mientras patrullaban, Lindy recordó lo que había ocurrido en esos pasados cuatro meses.

…

Recordó también la noche que vio a Precia en su pijama. En verdad Precia era hermosa.

-D-disculpa- intentaba mirarla a los ojos – vine a dejarte esto – pero no podía evitar querer mirar un poco más. ¿Qué le pasaba?

También recordó cuando Chrono enfermó e invitó a Precia a dormir en su casa, el recordar la expresión asustada de su peli-morada le seguía causando risa y el recordar que ella misma dijo "no es mi intención… en este momento" le causaba risa y vergüenza. Sabía que poco a poco llegarían a ese punto pero por ahora, estaban bien como estaban. Recordó que después de que Chrono volviera a quedar dormido, ella fue a ver que Precia estuviera cómoda, tocó la puerta pero no hubo respuesta así que abrió y entró. Encontró a Precia durmiendo tranquilamente, en un lado de la cama, si Lindy quisiera en ese momento podría quedarse a dormir ahí, pero dijo que estaría con Chrono y eso iba a hacer. Ver ese espacio ocupado por Precia la llenaba de alegría, dicha y una ganas ridículamente enormes de besarla cada vez que la veía. Normal. Se acercó a la peli-morada por el otro lado de la cama y besó su hombro ocasionando que Precia se moviera un poco. Lindy sonrió satisfecha y salió del cuarto.

…

Lindy terminó su jornada de trabajo y en lugar de regresar a su casa, fue directo a la casa de la familia Testarossa. Aquella noche era el turno de quedarse a dormir encasa de la familia Testarossa. El paisaje ya había cambiado después de esos meses.

…

…

Era un fin de semana, Lindy y Chrono caminaban con un ramo de flores. El vapor salía de sus bocas cada vez que hablaban. A la distancia eran una mujer y un niño ataviados en ropas negras. Ambos platicaban alegremente. Detuvieron su caminar al llegar frente a la entrada al cementerio. Ingresaron y subieron unos cuantos escalones, ya arriba siguieron caminando una ruta que se notaba conocían. Llegaron a su destino, ahí se veía una lápida con el nombre de alguien y el apellido de la familia. Primero limpiaron la lápida, quitaron hierbas y nieve, Chrono acomodó las flores en un jarrón y puso unos bocados de la comida que habían llevado, Lindy puso unos inciensos y ambos hicieron oración. Chrono empezó a platicarle a su padre de las cosas que habían pasado en esos meses. Se reía con sus anécdotas, Lindy también reía.

-Papá, Precia es genial, no hay nadie mejor que ella después de ti-

Lindy se sorprendió por esa última parte pero le alegró escuchar a su hijo.

"No sé si lo que hago es correcto o no, pero solías decirme que pensaba demasiado las cosas, jejeje esta vez estoy intentando no pensarlas demasiado, es extraño, me asusta pero me tranquiliza, ella es muy diferente de ti, jajaja todavía no puedo creer que haya creído que se parecían, pero… ¿sabes? A pesar de todo, nunca dejaré de amarte, espero un día poder traerla conmigo para presentarla." Lindy también daba su informe.

Después de eso ambos comieron, finalmente limpiaron y guardaron todo lo demás. Ya se marchaban cuando Chrono le dijo a su madre que debía regresar por algo. Lindy lo esperó. Chrono regresó a la tumba, juntó sus manos, cerró los ojos y volvió a hacer oración.

-Papá, ya no tienes que preocuparte por mamá, Precia la ama tanto como tú, te lo aseguro- dicho esto, terminó su oración y regresó corriendo con su mamá. El paisaje blanco, lo cubría todo.

Cuando Lindy y Chrono regresaron a casa, Precia y sus hijas ya los esperaban con una bebida caliente. Apenas iba a ser mediodía.

La comida y la cena pasaron sin contratiempos y con muchas risas como siempre. En la noche, una vez terminaron de lavar y limpiar la cocina, Lindy y Precia fueron a ver a sus hijos. Los veían por la gran puerta corrediza transparente que daba al patio trasero de la casa de Lindy. En el pasillo de madera estaban sentados los chicos, abrigados con unas mantas.

Los chicos estaban afuera mirando las estrellas mientras filosofaban de la vida, para ambas madres eso era divertido de ver. Precia encontraba muy positivo escuchar a sus hijas expresarse, de cualquier cosa como lo hacían con Chrono. Lindy encontraba muy positivo escuchar a su hijo porque si tenía dudas de algo, las chicas le respondían con sus propias ideas y empezaban sus debates para después echar a reír.

Las dos madres se sentaron en uno de los sofás de la sala, miraban a sus niños y disfrutaban de la compañía de la otra.

-¿Alguna vez quisiste tener otro hijo?- preguntó Precia mirando a Chrono que saltaba del pasillo de madera y levantaba las manos para atrapar los copos de nieve que empezaban a caer. La mujer se había dejado llevar por las pláticas existenciales de los menores.

Lindy, con expresión de sorpresa, volteó a ver a su interlocutora.

Alicia y Fate se unieron al niño, el blanco paisaje que lo cubría todo y el vapor creado por las respiraciones y risas de los menores era muestra de que ya estaban en invierno.

No podría negar que no era la primera vez que le preguntaban eso, pero la forma en que lo preguntaban, la intención, eso sí era una primera vez. –En realidad sí, estoy segura que Chrono nunca lo dijo porque es un hijo muy considerado, realmente… me hubiera encantado, jejeje pero no tuvimos la oportunidad, m… no, tuvimos la oportunidad pero…- Y de esta primera vez se desencadenaría algo más.

Precia agarró la mano de Lindy, todavía miraba a los chicos. La peli-acua se sorprendió por la acción repentina, primero sintió una presión en el pecho y en seguida sintió, como por arte de magia, una especie de tranquilidad.

-Para nosotros Chrono fue un milagro- Lindy volvió su mirada hacia su hijo, se sentía feliz por ver a su pequeño tan lleno de vida, y recordó cómo tiempo atrás ella solía llorar debido a ese pensamiento.

Precia soltó la mano que sujetaba y posó su mano, nuevamente libre, en la cabeza de la menor, movió sus labios como con la intención de decir algo pero no articuló palabra alguna. Sintiéndose incapaz de decir algo, a pesar de sentirse familiar con esa sensación, hizo lo que sus impulsos le indicaron y su mano acercó a la menor hacia ella, en un movimiento titubeante, ya teniendo a Lindy rodeada en ese semi-abrazo, recargó su cabeza contra la de esta.

Lindy se sintió como si estuviera siendo reconfortada (en un intento que se podía sentir tímido), estuvo a punto de agradecer el gesto hasta que escuchó la voz de Precia decir "está bien… si lloras" y gracias a eso, en lugar de el agradecimiento, cubrió sus labios y empezó a reír suavemente – no estoy llorando, jejeje-.

Precia se sonrojó demasiado y antes de que pudiera balbucear una disculpa, debido a la vergüenza que sentía por el malentendido, Lindy rodeó a la mayor por la cintura evitando que esta se alejara de ella (sabía que lo intentaría porque ya había descubierto que la mujer que le gustaba era muy tímida, no que no se notara por su comportamiento y su forma de hablar, para nada) – y gracias – cerró los ojos y permaneció así recargando su cabeza en el hombro de la otra, disfrutando del acelerado palpitar proveniente del pecho de la mayor, podría jurar que hasta lo escuchaba; no, tal vez estaba escuchando su propio palpitar.

-¿P-por qué me agradeces?- a estas alturas Precia ya no abrazaba a Lindy. Con la acción realizada por la Oficial, la Doctora había quedado estática, incluso la mano que tenía libre ahora mismo estaba aferrada al borde del sofá. Podía sentir cómo su corazón estaba latiendo a gran velocidad, incluso podía sentir su cara y sus orejas arder; y entre todo eso, podía sentir la mano, que hacía un momento estaba abrazando a la otra mujer, ahora sujeta al respaldo del sofá, como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Afuera, los hijos habían dejado de jugar con la nieve, sus narices estaban rojas y podía verse que empezaban a moquear mientras ellos se abrazaban a sí mismos para darse un poco más de calor. Sobre sus cabezas había pequeñas acumulaciones de nieve, mostrando que ya tenían unos minutos sin moverse de sus lugares.

-O-oye Fa-Fate, t-tu ma-mamá y-y t-tú s-s-s-se p-pa-recen u-un m-mon-montón- Chrono.

-S-s-sí j-je, p-pa-pá a-a- a veces d-de-cí-a q-q-que y-yo e-ra c-co-mo m-mamá y-y-y m-mi her-ma-n-na e-era co-m-mo él- Fate.

-N-no pu-pue-do n-ni re-ir-m-me, p-pe-ro es-es-ta es-es-esce-n-na e-es p-per-per-fec-ta- Alicia intentaba tomar fotos con su móvil pero su mano temblaba mucho y sus dedos apenas y los podía mover, por dentro maldecía que tuviera tanto frio, ninguna imagen salía nítida.

-S-s-sí- Fate y Chrono.

-¿C-cre-creen q-que v-v-va-yan a t-tar-d-d-dar m-mu-cho?- Fate.

Dentro de la sala, gracias a la puerta corrediza que era transparente (por si se nos olvida), Precia acababa de reír y acercar su rostro, mucho, al de Lindy; esta última acarició con el dorso de sus dedos la mejilla de la mayor y también acercó su rostro. De repente ambas recordaron algo, estaban tan metidas en su pequeño mundo de dos, tan íntimo, que se olvidaron por completo de sus hijos afuera. Al voltear hacia el patio encontraron a sus hijos con pequeños montones de nieve acumulados en sus cabezas y sus hombros, sus narices rojas y mucosidad saliendo de estas, sus ojos mirándolas fijamente, Alicia con su móvil en la mano, la nieve todavía cayendo y detrás de los tres menores una ráfaga de viento arrastrando la nieve que caía. Ambas se pusieron de pie casi de un salto, entre avergonzadas por lo ocurrido y preocupadas por sus hijos.

-¿S-si e-es a-a-así? Q-que s-s-sea to-d-da l-la v-v-v-vida- Chrono terminaba de hablar cuando Lindy abrió la puerta corrediza y salió preguntándoles por qué no habían entrado, detrás de ella Precia salía diciéndoles que podía haberles dado hipotermia.

Era invierno. Definitivamente era invierno.

 **-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

 **N/A:**

 **RC:** No sé si avanzaron mucho más, pero se ven sus avances XDD Gracias owo/

 **nadaoriginal:** Y falta que se enteren que son nekos, ya quiero llegar a esa parte XD Gracias owo/

 **patrici05044232:** Hola, como dije en mi respuesta, suelo actualizar un fin de semana indefinido (la mayoría de las veces) XD Saludos owo/

 **Chat'de'Lune:** A saber de los mangos y las lombrices, jamás lo hubiera pensado, solo sé que escribir tanta cursilería (lo mejor que puedo) me da hasta risa y no sé qué, creo que no soy compatible con esto. También quisiera escribir sus noches hot 7u7 Gracias y saludos owo/

 **KatitoHTT:** Gracias, esperaré tus reviews (*^*)/ Precia y Fate son la misma cosa, hasta lo sexy le va a sacar XDDD y lo neko XDD Gracias owo/

 **Próximo capítulo:**

-Señor, no todo en la vida es "eso"-

o.o/ Saludos!

Autor del mal.


	10. Capítulo 09(1)

¡Hola!

Este capítulo estará dividido en dos partes (no necesariamente mitades porque puede que terminen siendo 3), porque me dio la gana \:v/

u.u en realidad lo hago así porque de lo contrario volveré a tardar otro mes y no quiero.

De paso les aviso este fic permanecerá en una categoría de T, si alguna vez pasa algo salvaje entre Precia y Lindy será en otro fic aledaño a este XDD es que no puedo, si lo escribo aquí se perderá ese no sé qué que intento mantener en la historia XDD (y haber imaginado todo lo que quería que pasara se me cruzan los cables y no puedo escribirlo como quiero e.e creo que porque no va para ser explícito e.e tanto? No sé :v, no puede ser tan explícito sin que afecte el estilo que le intento dar DX)

Y dicho esto ya empezamos con el capítulo owo/

Amar a alguien más

Capítulo 9.1: Cumpleaños y un día en verano

Estaba encerrada en su cuarto, recargada contra la puerta, cubriendo su cara con ambas manos, sus ojos muy cerrados y ese sonrojo que si fuera posible sacaría vapor.

Precia estaba soberanamente sorprendida. Había sido diferente, hermoso, de ensueño, inesperado, inexperto… y había sido con ella.

Ella…

No podía evitarlo, el bombardeo de imágenes de "ella", Lindy, su mirada enamorada perdida en deseo, su respiración agitada, su corazón acelerado, su voz suave y aquellas delicadas y tersas manos recorriendo aquel cabello de tonos violaceos, recorriendo cada milímetro de su cuerpo, recorriendo sus labios, cada detalle de su rostro, torpemente descubriendo a este otro cuerpo, torpe y tímidamente, torpe y gentilmente, gentil y dominante, dominante y delicada...

Por fin se hizo ese grito ahogado, Precia sintió sus piernas tambalearse y se dejó caer en el piso, seguía recargada su espalda contra la puerta. Esos fogosos recuerdos la estaban torturando. Ese acto de amor había sido hermoso y vergonzoso, hermoso y anhelado, hermoso y atrevido, hermoso como todo lo que "ella" le hacía sentir desde que descubrió sus sentimientos propios.

Y era terrible, el momento presente era terrible, si pudiera Precia estaría más roja que el rojo mismo, y es que ser la sumisa…

¡¿Era en serio, eso era lo terrible?!

Era bastante serio para Precia.

Es decir, de un tiempo para otro Precia había tomado la confianza de ser más libre en sus expresiones para con Lindy. Que Precia había aprendido a tratar a Lindy de una manera que Lindy siempre se dejaba mimar, se dejaba indefensa solo para Precia, se dejaba querer. Y que en la cama hubiera ocurrido "eso".

Dígase "eso" al que Precia creerse la dominante en lo que fuera que tuviera que ocurrir, y que al final la menor de las dos mágicamente hubiera terminado ser quien dirigiera la situación. Pero vamos, esa situación fue torpe y memorable. Tan memorable que Precia seguía teniendo el recuerdo fresco de todo "eso", siendo ahora eso de que no pudo negarse al disfrute total de todo lo que Lindy le había provocado. Y se recordaba a ella misma deseando hacer sentir a Lindy la misma excitación, el mismo placer que la peli-acua le provocaba. Y entre todos esos besos y caricias, y entre todos esos torpes movimientos intentando descubrir a la otra, se olvidaron del mundo entero.

Pues Precia la tenía difícil en el momento presente, Lindy estaba tomando una ducha en su casa, en su cuarto… y estaba tararareando muy alegre, incluso se escuchaba de vez en cuando una risita boba provenir del interior de aquel cuarto de ducha.

Precia había despertado en la mañana, eran las nueve de la mañana, y había encontrado una hermosa sonrisa dándole los buenos días. Era Lindy con su cabello suelto, tenía puesta la playera de su pijama y estaba recargando sus codos en el borde de la cama. Precia todavía estaba medio dormida así que respondió al saludo y le sonrió dulcemente, para Lindy ese gesto la hizo sonreír todavía con más dicha. Ya tenían un par de meses que por las quedadas en la casa de una u otra familia Precia y Lindy habían empezado a compartir habitación así que ver a Lindy saludándola por la mañana era ya algo común.

Algo hizo click en el cerebro de la Doctora en el momento que Lindy besó su frente y Precia divisó en la clavícula de la menor una marca… no, si miraba mejor (mientras Lindy llenaba de besos el rostro de su amada), eran más de una.

'OH-POR-DIOS'

La peli-acua estaba que no cabía de la felicidad. Precia estaba que no podía recordar lo que pasó.

Lindy le dijo que iría a tomar una ducha, si a Precia no le molestaba. Se puso de pie e ingresó al pequeño cuarto. Se empezó a escuchar el agua caer, el vapor empezaba a asomar por el borde de la puerta y por fin Precia se incorporó de golpe en su cama cubriendo con la sábana su cuerpo desnudo. Pasó una de sus manos por sus labios, la otra mantenía la tela cubriendo su busto.

Por alguna razón sentía su cuerpo demasiado sensible, ese contacto de la yema de sus dedos en sus labios le provocó un cosquilleo donde tocó y así el primer bombardeo de recuerdos le llegó.

Buscó su pijama y la encontró sobre el buró junto a su cama, buscó su ropa interior y la encontró en la parte baja de la cama.

El recuerdo de un gemido cerca de su oreja la hizo dar un gritito que intentó cubrir con su mano, el recuerdo de unos brazos rodeándola por el cuello y atrayéndola con vehemencia la hizo cerrar los ojos, el recuerdo del dulce aroma de aquella piel…

Precia se sentó en el borde de su cama, mirando sorprendida a la puerta por la que Lindy había ingresado a la ducha. Su cara estaba roja, y ahora que se ponía de pie, tenía una sensación extraña en todo su cuerpo. Como pudo en medio de todos esos recuerdos se vistió de vuelta con su pijama. Buscó ropa para ducharse después de Lindy (¿por qué no entrar de una vez?) intentó borrar ese pensamiento.

Con el tiempo que llevaban en eso de dormir en casa de la otra Precia había notado que cuando Lindy tomaba una ducha solía tardar bastante, casi una hora y en las mañanas Lindy solía prepararse algo ligero para desayunar con Chrono y después preparar el almuerzo. Pues por la hora el desayuno podría irse olvidando pero, ¿por qué no?, este día los chicos no estaban así que no hacía daño preparar algo rápido y ligero mientras esperaba a que Lindy saliera.

¡Ja! Claro… si tan solo Precia pudiera recuperar la calma porque todos esos recuerdos apenas la dejaban pensar. Así llegó a la puerta de su cuarto y trató de abrir la puerta hasta que de repente se escuchó una risita boba de Lindy. Precia recordó de nuevo. Salir de ese cuarto parecía todo un reto.

"-¡Tengamos muchos hijos e hijas!-" recordó otra voz.

Lyndy disfrutaba del contacto del agua caliente contra su cuerpo, nada podría borrar esa sonrisa boba y llena de vida en ese momento.

-Jejeje-

Otra risita boba escapó de sus labios. No podía creer lo hermosa y delicada y encantadora y atrevida y maravillosa y gentil que Precia se había portado con ella la noche anterior, o al menos hasta las tres de la mañana que fue que por fin decidieron detenerse. Las mejillas de Lindy ardían por ese hecho. Lo recordaba tan bien, y deseaba seguir recordándolo, había sido maravilloso, hermoso, torpe, inexperto, anhelado, y disfrutado. Había sido un acto de amor genuino.

-Jejeje- volvió a reír al tocar las marcas que estaban en su clavícula y en un costado trasero de su cuello – ouch- dio un leve quejido al sentir un poco de ardor en su espalda, pero claro que no se quejó cuando Precia le marcó con el filo de sus uñas en medio el incontrolable éxtasis. Seguro ninguna de ellas se habría percatado en ese momento.

Y por fin podía sentirse parte de ella.

Parte de ella…

Todos esos recuerdos le regresaban en montón al pensamiento igual que las gotas de agua chocaban contra su cuerpo. "Ella", Precia, cómo la miraba con un inmenso anhelo, con un toque de erotismo en esa mirada que parecía incendiaba el cuerpo de la peli-acua, cómo acariciaba su cuerpo como si fuera el objeto más frágil del mundo, con una delicadeza que enamoraba, y con una posesividad que se sentía en el contacto de aquellas suaves y frías manos contra su piel. Ella que la besaba con tal delicadeza y un toque de urgencia. Aquella voz entrecortada como intentando controlarse, aquellas manos tímidas y demandantes que lentamente la despojaban de su ropa. La timidez y torpeza de esas caricias. Fue así que Lindy entendió que Precia, al igual que ésta, no sabía qué más hacer.

En medio del deseo, en medio del desear saber que eso era real, que "ella" era real, en medio de los repentinos gemidos que de alguna manera esa mujer de larga cabellera ondulada le provocaba Lindy la atrajo hacia sí con vehemencia. Sin saber cómo ambas se habían despojado de todas sus prendas, se habían perdido ante toda esa excitación, se habían perdido ante ese deseo de confirmar que a partir de ese momento se pertenecían por completo.

Una leve mordida, luego otra y otra, luego besos, luego gemidos, jadeos, palabras de amor dichas y cortadas…

-Jejeje – una risita más en la ducha.

A Lindy le parecía inesperado que de repente ella hubiera tomado acción para dar placer total a su amada. Bueno, lo ideal era que ambas disfrutaran por igual pero… pero…

Lindy se sonrojó de sobremanera, tanto que tuvo que recargar una de sus manos contra la pared para no caer, su otra mano cubrió su cara, todavía tenía esa sonrisa de dicha pero sus ojos estaban fuertemente cerrados (en este momento precia está dando su gritito ahogado por el bombardeo de recuerdos), no podía creer que ella misma hubiera hecho todo lo que hizo. Lo volvería a hacer pero todavía le sorprendía la determinación que tuvo para hacerlo.

Era muy serio.

¿En serio?

Sí, lo era. Porque Lindy de un tiempo hasta la fecha había descubierto que le encantaba ser mimada por su Doctora, le encantaba sentirse tan en paz con Precia que no necesitaba preocuparse de nada, al punto que en ocasiones se dejaba guiar por su mayor, no porque fuera necesario, simplemente le encantaba ese detalle. Y que en la cama hubiera ocurrido "eso".

Dígase "eso" al que Lindy disfrutaba por completo del suave y tímido trato de Precia pero debido a su fuerte deseo por expresarle que lo disfrutaba completamente, la peli-acua sin darse cuenta empezó a ganar terreno en el acto siendo al final la que en agradecimiento por el inmenso amor hizo a Precia perderse en el éxtasis y perdiéndose ella misma. ¿Cómo negar eso? siendo ahora "eso" la dicha de sentirse plenamente parte de la otra, sentir que después de ese acto de amor le pertenecía completamente a Precia (a pesar de que al final fue Lindy quien más aportó XD). ¿Cómo negarse a toda esa expresión?

Lindy seguía tararareando una canción y otra vez se reía.

Recordó que al despertar estaba durmiendo plácidamente entre los brazos de la mayor, recordó el contacto de sus cuerpos y el suave y acompasado latir del corazón de la peli-morada, el suave aroma de su cuerpo, la calidez de ese cuerpo. Lindy se recordó abrazarse un poco más hacia su amada. No podía creerlo, realmente había ocurrido. No podía creerlo, era maravilloso despertar entre sus brazos. No podía creerlo, quería llorar de felicidad.

Apenas eran las siete de la mañana, hora y media después de su hora habitual pero no importaba, lo valía. Permaneció así un rato más y decidió hacer algo especial para Precia para desayunar, así que se levantó cuidando de no despertarla. Miró alrededor y encontró su ropa interior en la parte baja de la cama, también encontró su pijama. Se vistió y con cautela salió a la cocina. Podría haber tomado una ducha primero, lo malo era que Precia despertaba fácilmente con el ruido de la regadera, ya le había pasado. Ya en la cocina preparó algo ligero y el café que Precia solía tomar. El desayuno tenía una forma especial, estaba elegantemente colocado en la mesa, había un post-it con un pequeño texto para que Precia lo leyera. Fue al jardín trasero de la casa y cortó una pequeña flor colocándola en un florero que tuvo que buscar en muchas partes.

Ya por fin puesta la mesa, Lindy regresó al cuarto, entrando con sigilo. Se acercó a la cama y besó el hombro descubierto de Precia. Poco a poco la peli-morada empezaba a despertar. Lindy recargó sus codos sobre el borde de la cama mientras despertaba la mayor.

-Buenos días- le saludó con una amplia sonrisa.

…

"-Seré el hombre más feliz del mundo-" recordó otra voz.

…

Precia salió del cuarto y se dirigió a la cocina, dejó escapar una risa al encontrar la mesa puesta para que ella desayunara. Cubrió su risita con una de sus manos, se acercó al platillo y vio el post-it, leyó "Con amor para una preciosa mujer". Un pequeño florero contenía un lirio y al lado estaba el café caliente. Precia se sonrojó.

Decidió desayunar y después preparar algo para Lindy, todavía faltaba poco más de media hora para que la otra mujer saliera.

…

En otro lugar de la ciudad, en una mansión.

-Chrono, ya baja, el almuerzo ya está servido- voz de Fate al otro lado de la puerta.

-Ya voy, ya casi termino de cambiarme- Chrono se cambiaba de ropa luego de darse una ducha en el baño de la habitación.

-Hermana, ya despierta- voz de Fate al otro lado de otra puerta.

-Mgh… mf… dgh… - Alicia todavía acostada en la cama.

-Hermana, en serio, son casi las diez- otra vez voz de Fate.

-Pero es fin de semana- Alicia tapándose la cabeza con la almohada.

-Pero le prometimos a nuestro tío que iríamos con él a buscar especímenes- otra vez voz de Fate.

-Hace mucho frío, no vamos a encontrar nada- Alicia asomándose bajo la almohada.

-Alicia, quedamos que hoy te dejaría conducir- voz de un hombre.

-Tch, de acuerdo me levanto-

Ya estaba terminando el invierno, la primavera pronto llegaría. A causa de que ninguna en ningún momento lo preguntó, el cumpleaños de Precia pasó desconocido por Lindy hasta que las chicas le informaron. Y ya que le informaron, Lindy le preguntó a Precia por algo que quisiera, Precia le explicó que no quería algo y que no era algo de qué preocuparse, después de todo tendrían muchos años más para festejar, en esa plática Precia recordó la fecha de cumpleaños de Lindy y ahora que lo pensaba el festejo había sido un poco estresante así que le sugirió que festejaran ambos. Solo de esa manera Lindy se animó.

Las mujeres le informaron a sus hijos, al principio se estaba haciendo un plan familiar, al final los chicos planearon algo totalmente diferente para que ambas festejaran.

El día de la celebración en casa de Precia, habían acordado quedarse a dormir. Pasar todo el día divirtiéndose en casa porque ambas mujeres habían estado demasiado ocupadas en esa semana y seguramente preferirían quedarse en casa en lugar de salir a algún lugar. Así siendo las cosas, Alicia y los chicos prepararon la comida, adornaron la casa, incluso hornearon el pastel mientras Precia y Lindy disfrutaban de la calma dejado que sus hijos las consintieran.

La cosa que se salió del plan de las mujeres fue que por sorpresa, coincidencia, casualidad, el hermano menor de Precia llegó a casa entregando regalos a diestra y siniestra. Felicitando a ambas mujeres, analizando a la peli-acua, dando su aprobación por la selección de otro buen espécimen por parte de su hermana mayor ocasionando una risa de Lindy y su agradecimiento y un sonrojo de Precia por las palabras de su hermano.

Luego de que el hermano se quedara a celebrar, le anunció a la pareja el obsequio que los chicos les tenían.

"Un día exclusivo para las dos"

Dicho en otras palabras, el tío de Alicia y Fate había ido por los chicos y los iba a devolver hasta después del mediodía del día siguiente. Era un plan perfecto. Ambas mujeres enrojecieron hasta las orejas.

-Oo~h, veo que entendieron la intención- el hombre les guiñó.

-Mamá, Precia, pásenla bien, el tío de Alicia y Fate dijo que nos llevará a buscar especímenes de insectos mañana temprano- Chrono ya tenía puesta la mochila.

-Eh… n-no, esp- Precia estaba a punto de hablar.

-JA JA JA por favor hermana, tienen que disfrutar de este regalo que sus hijos se esforzaron por planear- el hombre dio una fuerte palmada al hombro de su hermana.

-Mamá, señora Lindy por favor disfruten del día, ¿sí?-

-Eh… ¿de acuerdo?- Lindy respondió sin saber qué otra cosa decir.

-Mamá, tú puedes – fate levantó su pulgar. ¿Era eso una forma de animarla a enmendar el error del planetario?

Precia por inercia también levantó el pulgar, su ceja estaba arqueada y su cara claramente mostraba que estaba confundida.

En cuanto los chicos se fueron con el hermano menor de Precia, se creó un ambiente de silencio y confusión.

-¿Entonces… feliz cumpleaños?- Lindy fue la primera en hablar.

-Feliz cumpleaños…- Ambas se sentaron en el borde del pasillo mirando a la nada.

(((Continuará…)))

 **-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

 **N/A:**

 **lasuper15:** Gracias, es bueno que sea de agrado para otros owo/ Saludos

 **KatitoHTT:** son nekos sexys XD owo/ Gracias!

 **RedScars:** Son un amor QwQ al menos en la imaginación owo/ Gracias!

 **RC:** tienes razón ewe son adultos así que no requieren de tanto tiempo para estas cosas, ah el estereotipo del adulto de este lado del charco XD owo/ Gracias!

 **Chat'de'Lune:** Falta ver cómo llegaron a la parte de esa mañana XD, ya casi viven juntas, o.o casi owo/ Gracias y saludos!

 **yuri no tenshi 69:** espero que sigan siendo tiernas owo/ Gracias!

 **nadaoriginal:** Es lo matador de los niños, nunca se sabe con qué saldrán ni por qué D: owo/ Gracias!

 **Liz:** aquí una parte de la continuación owo/ Gracias!

Fuerzas de un nivel superior me siguen haciendo demorar (llámese trabajo).

o.o/ Saludos!

Autor del mal.


	11. Capítulo 09(2)

Amar a alguien más

Capítulo 9.2: Cumpleaños y un día en verano

-¿Entonces… feliz cumpleaños?- Lindy fue la primera en hablar.

-Feliz cumpleaños…-

…

Llevaban casi una hora mirando la puerta desde el pasillo, y durante esa hora Lindy miraba, desviaba la mirada, volvía a mirar y pensaba nerviosa, Precia era como si estuviera totalmente desconectada. ¿En qué estaría pensando?, la peli-acua se preguntaba al ver esa mirada perdida. Finalmente, la menor se animó a aceptar la invitación de sus hijos y disfrutar de lo que quedaba del día porque de hecho era cierto eso de que ellas no tenían realmente un momento exclusivo para ellas mismas, siempre estaban con sus hijos. Lindy sabía que las chicas cuidarían bien de Chrono y sabía que más que su hijo, eran las hijas de Precia quienes querían regalarles ese momento a solas.

Pues bien, determinada a disfrutar de la tarde con Precia, Lindy agarró la mano de la mayor llamando así su atención. Precia salió de sus pensamientos al sentir que Lindy agarraba su mano y dirigió su mirada a esos ojos aguamarina.

-Precia, arriba esos ánimos, ya pasó casi una hora desde que se fueron nuestros hijos, eso significa que hemos desperdiciado ese tiempo del obsequio – le guiñó y besó su mejilla, Precia se sonrojó todavía con esa expresión un poco perdida – el plan es que disfrutemos de ese tiempo exclusivo para nosotras ¿no?, entonces hagamos eso, podemos salir o quedarnos en casa, lo que importa es que lo disfrutemos- dichas esas palabras, la menor se puso de pie y ayudó a la otra a ponerse de pie también.

Era mágica la presencia de la Oficial en la vida de la Doctora, con solo esas palabras Lindy ya la había animado. Por fin Precia sonreía después de lo ocurrido – tienes razón- respondió.

Decidieron tener una cita, esta vez no irían al parque sino a un jardín botánico donde Precia parecía una niña en dulcería, ahí estuvieron largo rato, después de eso fueron a un museo de arqueología donde Lindy observaba detenidamente todo al punto de que se desconectaba del mundo, esos comportamientos eran una primera vez para ambas y les parecía de lo más divertido. Posteriormente regresaron a casa para preparar la cena, fueron a diferentes lugares para comprar lo que iban a necesitar, se veían animadas, relajadas, y eran dos mujeres hermosas caminando en la noche en el parque. Conversaban y reían, recordaban anécdotas, hablaban de sus hijos y sus ocurrencias, era un momento y solo eran ellas. Ir al parque durante el día era algo ya acostumbrado pero la vista de la noche le daba un toque casi romántico. Tomaron asiento un rato mientras seguían platicando, unos minutos después continuaron su camino.

Por fin de vuelta en casa de Precia, entre las dos prepararon la cena y mientras Precia daba los últimos toques a los platillos, Lindy arreglaba el ambiente en el patio trasero de la casa. A diferencia del patio de su casa (que es particular XD, ok no), Precia tenía todo un jardín con gran variedad de flores, se veía que lo cuidaba demasiado. Ese jardín Lindy lo decoró con veladoras, una mesa y dos sillas, un mantel blanco.

Una vez terminó de adornar, fue a la cocina para ayudar a Precia a llevar los platillos. Al ver el detalle de Lindy, Precia se sintió enternecida. Detalles como ese Precia ya no los recordaba. Detalles como ese Lindy jamás se imaginó que haría.

Así empezó y esa velada continuó. Después de la cena, el vino, la plática y más anécdotas y recuerdos, Lindy entró a la casa pidiéndole a Precia que la esperara un momento, al regresar pidió a Precia cerrara los ojos. Al abrir los ojos la mayor encontró en la mesa una cajita de color blanco, esto le provocó una leve risita.

-¿Puedo abrirlo?-

-¡Claro!-

Al abrir la caja Precia encontró un reloj de pulso. El objeto era discreto y de buen gusto, femenino y… En serio, ¿era en serio? El obsequio era un detalle realmente agradable pero no era lo que imaginaba o esperaba o lo que fuera que estuviera pensando. Lindy la sorprendía. Y hablando de Lindy, se veía muy emocionada por saber qué expresión pondría Precia, se había esforzado en buscar un reloj que estuviera a la altura. En ese momento Precia recordó la mirada emocionada de Chrono cuando fue a su casa a preparar el pastel para su madre, era la misma expresión emocionada, ilusionada e inocente. Precia no pudo evitar volver a reír.

-Es hermoso- no era mentira. Sacó el objeto de la cajita y analizó los detalles, ese reloj realmente era hermoso, lo colocó en su muñeca.

-Jejeje, no tenía idea de qué obsequiarte, es el primer obsequio que te doy- el primero, Precia ya podía empezar a imaginar de qué tipo serían los próximos obsequios de su amada. Eso ameritaba otra risita.

Precia se puso de pie y avanzó frente a Lindy, se inclinó un poco y la abrazó, besó su mejilla y susurró un "gracias". Lindy se sentía increíblemente feliz, ese beso era como si le hubieran dicho "excelente trabajo".

Si se hubieran conocido en la juventud, eso podría ser un epic fail pero vamos, un anillo (todavía no, a Lindy no le gustaban las prisas), unos pendientes (Lindy había notado que Precia no usaba), un colgante (Lindy había notado que Precia tenía uno, siempre era el mismo y tenía otro plan para eso), un broche para el cabello (eso ya), y cualquier otra cosa podría ser pero un reloj de pulso era útil o al menos esa fue la conclusión.

Siguieron platicando mientras Precia guardaba el obsequio en la cajita. Estaba feliz, muy a la manera de su peli-acua y Precia compartía esa felicidad.

Una cosa llevó a la otra, realmente planeaban dormir, Precia entró primero a la ducha, después de que salió Lindy ingresó, posteriormente se recostaron en la cama, todo estaba bien, era la rutina acostumbrada. Empezaron a platicar y en medio de la plática surgió el tema de la intimidad. Para ambas habían pasado tantos años si intimar con alguien más, y el tema era extraño terminar platicándolo con su nueva relación pero bueno, pasó y así como pasó la plática… Precia se armó de valor dando inicio a ese intento en su acto de amor, ambas estaban sonrojadas hasta las orejas siendo conscientes de lo que estaba por ocurrir pero lo anhelaban, si se trataba de "ella" para la otra, realmente lo deseaban.

Una cosa llevó a la otra y así al final Lindy tomó el control.

…

Era la tarde del día siguiente, ya casi regresaban los chicos a la casa, ambas madres estaban ya listas para recibirlos. Por fin llegaron, Chrono y Fate les contaban todo lo que habían hecho, Alicia miraba el comportamiento de las dos mujeres.

Hasta ese momento todo parecía como siempre, ¿habría funcionado el plan o no?

-Jajaja, cariño – Precia fue la primera en ponerse de pie del sofá de la sala, posó su mano en el hombro de Lindy.

-¿Hm?- Lindy, que se encontraba al lado suyo miró a su peli-morada ponerse de pie.

-Vayamos a servir la comida-

-Ah, claro, jejeje chicos les hemos preparado un postre que estoy segura les encantará- Lindy se puso de pie y ambas fueron a la cocina.

-¡Woooow! ¡Alicia tu plan funcionó!- Chrono hablaba en voz baja muy emocionado - ¡es la primera vez que escucho a Precia decirle así a mamá!-

Lo que sea que Alicia le haya dicho al menor, mentira no era, solo era una verdad dicha de otra manera.

Fate fue a la cocina por algo para beber, antes de poder ingresar a la cocina se tuvo que detener y regresar a la sala.

-¿No ibas por algo de tomar?- Alicia preguntó tomando la mochila del sofá para ir a guardarla a su cuarto.

-Es-esperaré un rato más – Fate sonrojada sentándose en el sofá.

-¿Ok?- la mayor subió los escalones preguntándose qué habría visto su hermanita para tener esa reacción. Sonrió pícaramente. Se autoproclamó una genio sabiendo lo que había ocurrido.

En la cocina Precia había dado un beso fugaz a Lindy, en el cuello, ocasionando que esta riera bobamente.

Recordando esa escena, Fate suponía que su madre había hecho un buen trabajo dirigiendo la situación, ingenua.

…

…

Era un día a finales de la primavera que Chrono fue con Alicia y Fate a visitar a su mamá a la estación de Policía. Los menores esperaban en las sillas de un pasillo mientras uno de los vigilantes iba por Lindy.

Fate y el niño platicaban amenamente, Alicia se intercambiaba textos con alguien, a lo lejos en el pasillo ya se empezaba a escuchar la voz de Lindy y su risa -¡mamá!- el niño se puso de pie y corrió al encuentro de su madre.

-¡Hola! Me dijeron que me buscaban pero no me dijeron que se trataba de ti- la mujer, sorprendida por la visita, abrazó a su hijo e hizo una seña de saludo a las rubias. -¿Sucede algo? Ya casi es mi hora de salida –

-Solo queríamos venir por ti – el niño sonreía ampliamente.

-¿Querían o querías?- Lindy miró burlona a su hijo.

-De acueeeerdo- el niño movió la cabeza de un costado a otro – yo quería-

-Jajajaja- la mujer volvió a abrazar al niño. Se acercó a las chicas y platicaron un momento, después ella tuvo que regresar a sus labores, debido a la hora solo tenía que documentar los eventos del día y se podría retirar.

Eso de ir por Lindy se empezó a volver algo constante en los días siguientes, y en ese tiempo Chrono observaba.

Como en otros días, los chicos esperaron pacientemente en el pasillo mientras seguían platicando sus planes para sus madres pero esta ocasión el niño dejó de responder a la plática, ambas hermanas miraron al menor.

-¿Chrono? Te ves enojado- Alicia pasó su mano frente a la cara del niño, este estaba mirando con demasiada seriedad hacia una dirección en especial.

-Es ese sujeto- dijo el niño señalando a un hombre que estaba con su madre. De todos los miembros del personal que el niño conocía, este no era alguien a quien recordara – se acerca demasiado a mamá y le encanta tratarla como una damisela en peligro, ¡como si mamá no pudiera defenderse!, ¿qué se cree?, mamá podría darle una paliza si ella quisiera, se nota que él no sabe nada de ella- el pequeño llevaba días observando justamente a ese sujeto.

-Cálmate un poco Chrono- Fate posó su mano en el hombro del menor.

-¡Pero mira!- los tres miraban la escena, el hombre tomó galantemente la mano de Lindy y depositó un beso en la misma mano para después despedirse.

Si ese hombre hubiera volteado a ver a esos menores, habría quedado petrificado ante la excesiva aura oscura que yacía alrededor de ellos.

-Levante la mano quien quiera tener una charla de buenos amigos con ese "ser inferior"- Al instante de que Alicia terminara de hablar tanto Fate como Chrono levantaron la mano como si tuvieran un resorte.

Pasaron las semanas hasta que lo volvieron a ver, era un evento recreativo entre el personal y los civiles, algo familiar y a puertas abiertas, era en el campo de entrenamiento, un espacio con árboles, áreas verdes, una zona de obstáculos, una zona de tiro, asientos para el evento y los asientos que eran parte de la estructura.

Entre la multitud que poco a poco empezaba a llegar, llegó una mujer acompañada de tres menores.

La mujer en particular estaba sonrojada ¿Cómo la convencieron de ir?

Unos días atrás, Lindy invitó a la familia de Precia a asistir a un evento deportivo que la estación de Policía hacía cada año, Chrono insistió también en que debían ir, la Doctora no vio problema en asistir así que aceptó la invitación, además sus hijas se mostraron interesadas en ese evento.

Esa mañana del día del evento, Lindy, vistiendo el uniforme de entrenamiento, les dijo que ella se iría primero porque debía apoyar en los preparativos junto con los demás miembros del personal, se despidió de Precia con un rápido beso que fue correspondido, a estas alturas ellas ya estaban acostumbradas a esas expresiones de amor frente a sus hijos y sus hijos disfrutaban el verlas felices. Afuera de la casa el compañero de patrulla de Lindy ya la estaba esperando con una sonrisita divertida "¿Qué dice la familia, irán al festival?" fueron las palabras de saludo del día.

-Sí- Lindy se abrochó el cinturón de seguridad.

-Los muchachos se van a sorprender, jajaja – el comentario de su compañero hizo que Lindy riera nerviosa. Sus compañeros y amigos ya sabían de su nueva relación, ellos poco a poco habían notado la felicidad que Lindy irradiaba y entre una cosa y otra, durante una reunión fuera del trabajo con sus amigos, ella les anunció que estaba saliendo con alguien (apenas llevaban unos días), todos se alegraron por ella ahora querían saber quién era el afortunado. Fue su compañero de patrulla quien lanzó al aire la frase "o la afortunada", después de esas palabras, hubo un repentino silencio que al instante se convirtió en una serie de silbidos y felicitaciones y las preguntas. Lindy empezó a contarles a grandes rasgos toda la historia, ellos escuchaban atentos. Le iban a agradecer a esta Doctora Testarossa por haber calmado el repentino carácter impulsivo que Lindy había desarrollado después de la muerte de su marido. El compañero de patrulla era el único que conocía la apariencia de esta Doctora porque una mañana la vio en casa de los Harlaown despidiéndose de Lindy desde la entrada a la casa, agarrando la mano de Chrono. Precia tenía mucha presencia.

Precia seguía en casa con los niños, Chrono y las chicas tenían ropa deportiva, era acostumbrado que las personas que asistían pudieran participar en algunos de los eventos, sin embargo Precia no planeaba participar así que vestía su ropa casual.

Ya todos estaban listos, subieron al auto de la peli-morada y se fueron al lugar que Chrono les dijo. Al momento de llegar al lugar sintió un tic al leer en letras grandes "34° Festival deportivo de verano" en letras más pequeñas estaba otra leyenda "Fomentando la convivencia familiar".

Todos bajaron del vehículo y se dirigieron a la entrada, y es ahí donde Precia empezó a reír pensando en la parte de "convivencia familiar", por eso no puso resistencia, ni sabía que la finalidad era la convivencia familiar, también la palabra "verano" hizo eco en sus recuerdos, pronto sería ese día de verano.

-Precia, Precia, vamos, tenemos que buscar un buen lugar- Chrono empezó a jalar la mano de la mencionada.

-Wow, mamá, mira, tienen un montón de equipo, ¿para qué será?- Fate estaba emocionada viendo el equipo que se usaría en algunos eventos.

-Je, "nuestro primer evento familiar"- Alicia grababa un video haciendo tomas del entorno y la familia.

Era extraño, a pesar de que se acercaba esa fecha, Precia no se sentía deprimida como en los años anteriores.

Después de que encontraron un lugar agradable, Chrono pidió ayuda a las rubias para buscar a su madre.

-¡Ey, chicos!- por uno de los costados Lindy apareció acompañada de su compañero –que bueno que llegaron- se veían unas gotas de sudor en su frente al igual que de su compañero.

Lindy presentó a Precia y sus hijas, y a su compañero. Precia se sonrojó al escuchar las palabras de ese compañero de Lindy halagando a la mujer, era una persona agradable. Los oficiales les dijeron que el evento empezaría tal vez en una hora, ambos parecían querer quejarse, cosa que hizo reír a Chrono.

-¡Oye campeón!, ¿qué dices si vamos a visitar a los amigos?- el Oficial se inclinó a la altura de Chrono y revolvió el cabello del niño.

-¿Puedo ir mamá?-

-Claro, ellos también quieren verte desde hace rato-

-¡Genial, vamos!-

-Jaja oye no me dejes atrás, ¡Doctora, un gusto conocerla!- el Oficial se despidió corriendo detrás del niño.

Lindy tomó asiento junto a Precia.

-Mamá, iremos a dar un vistazo al lugar y ya vimos que hay muchos puestos de cosas, ¿quieres que te traigamos algo?-

-No, gracias, y no compren comida chatarra, en especial tú Alicia, ya trajimos los almuerzos-

-Oh, mamá –se quejó - es un festival deportivo- seguía grabando.

-Jeje, hermana vámonos- Fate tomó la mano de la mencionada y la jaló lejos del lugar.

Atrás dejaban a las dos mujeres en el asiento. Ambas hijas rieron con complicidad. Era matar dos pájaros de un tiro, por una parte les daban un espacio a solas, por otra parte las chicas podían hacer lo que quisieran.

Precia y Lindy permanecieron en silencio por un momento, ya no era de esos silencios tímidos, era algo relajante. Empezaron a platicar de cualquier cosa referente al evento. A Precia le parecía interesante, Lindy le contó que en la sección donde estaba años atrás también hacían esos eventos. Estuvieron platicando en lo que quedaba de tiempo libre para Lindy antes de regresar a apoyar en los últimos detalles.

Chrono platicaba y reía entre un montón de hombres y mujeres portando las ropas de entrenamiento, el pequeño tenía en la mano una caja con jugo que le habían regalado y en la cabeza una gorra con la leyenda "Harlaown". En el camino también estaban Alicia y Fate todavía viendo las cosas que había en el evento.

-¡Fate, Alicia!- el niño llamó a las otras dos a lo lejos, ambas lo escucharon y lo empezaron a buscar entre la multitud, rápido identificaron al menor en medio de un montón de Oficiales porque una de ellos lo había levantado y subido a sus hombros.

-¡Chrono!- ambas le saludaron, acercándose al lugar donde estaba el niño.

El pequeño presentó a las dos chicas como sus futuras hermanas. Esto sorprendió a las menores, especialmente por la forma positiva en que esos adultos lo tomaban. Definitivamente Lindy y Precia estaban rodeadas de personas agradables.

El anuncio de que pronto empezaría el evento se escuchó en todas partes, los chicos ya regresaban al lugar donde estaba Precia, en su camino se encontraron con algo.

Ahí estaba de nuevo ese "ser inferior", fornido, cara de galán, en el uniforme de entrenamiento. Y al otro lado de ese espacio de juego por el que pasaban estaban Lindy y Precia platicando como si nadie más existiera alrededor suyo. El hombre debía ser muy tonto como para no notar el ambiente que rodeaba a estas mujeres, vamos que todos los que conocían a Lindy ya lo sabían. Y así como quien no sabe de qué va la cosa, el hombre se dirigía a la zona prohibida.

-¿Hermosa, verdad?-

El hombre se sorprendió por la repentina presencia de una joven rubia… y otros dos menores detrás de ella. Tuvo que detener su andar.

-Es una lástima que ella ya esté casada- ahora habló la rubia menor.

-¿Cómo? Escuché que era viuda- el hombre miró a los niños con sospecha.

-Lo era, pero se volvió a casar- ahora habló el niño.

-¿Qué? no lo creo, en su registro dice que sigue viuda-

-Oh bueno, detalles, no siempre es fácil hacer todo el papeleo cuando te casas con otra mujer-

El hombre sintió un impacto – q-q ¿de qué están hablando?- volteó a ver a su objeto de interés y mágicamente la persona que había estado platicando con esa peli-acua se volvió visible para él.

Alicia posó su mano en el hombro del Oficial–lamento decirle esto pero, ¿ve a esa mujer súper sexy que está sentada al lado de ella? – haló del hombro del oficial para que este se inclinara, ya teniéndolo suficientemente cerca le dijo casi al oído – ¿puede ver cómo tienen entrelazados los dedos de sus manos?-

A lo lejos Lindy efectivamente tenía sus dedos entrelazados con los de Precia en la banca que ambas compartían. Ambas reían tímidamente mientras platicaban y ocasionalmente se recargaban contra la otra.

-S-solo debe ser una amiga o algún familiar, escucha, si fuera verdad lo que dices ¿no crees que la oficial Harlaown me habría rechazado cada acercamiento que tuve con ella?- el hombre hablaba sin dejar de ver la escena. Eso que dijo era verdad pero Chrono que conocía a su madre sabía que no hacía nada porque no le interesaba.

-Pero señor, ¿ya vio los anillos que tienen en sus manos?- el niño jaló la playera blanca del hombre, este miró al pequeño ¿solo para que le dijera eso? Inmediatamente volvió a ver al par, enfocó su mirada en sus manos buscando dichos anillos y… ¡Ahí estaban!

-¡I-imposible! Debe ser que la oficial todavía usa el aniño de su anterior matrimonio, y… y... la otra mujer debe ser casada- el hombre empezaba a sudar.

-Pues se equivoca, señor - ahora hablaba Fate – ellas están casadas y son una familia muy unida, usted puede ver desde aquí cuánto se aman- una pequeña mentira como esa no era dañina, después de todo los chicos planeaban hacer que eso sucediera.

Alicia estaba sorprendida, Fate había usado muchas palabras con un desconocido, Chrono estaba contento de escuchar a Fate hablar así.

-Ja, eso no puede ser, sé que la oficial tiene un hijo, no creo que su hijo acepte algo así-

"Algo así".

Fue como si un rayo hubiera caído detrás de los chicos.

-Señor – Chrono se puso frente al hombre y lo miró retadoramente – le prohíbo que vuelva a hablar así de mi familia – el hombre sintió otro impacto - soy el hijo de la oficial Lindy Harlaown y estoy muy orgulloso de mi nueva familia-.

Alicia y Fate estaban muy sorprendidas, mucho más que el hombre que había palidecido.

-Así que le exijo que deje de tratar a mi madre como si fuera un objeto-

-Espera niño, no creo que entiendas, eres muy pequeño aún, mira necesitas un ejemplo varonil en tu vida-

-Tengo muchos ejemplos, de eso no se preocupe-

-Pero tu madre necesita de alguien que la pueda satisf-

Alicia carraspeó en ese momento – señor, no todo en la vida es "eso" – le guiñó – y le aseguro, mi hermano no necesita de un ejemplo como usted-

El hombre estaba a punto de volver a hablar pero ahora le interrumpió Fate – solo queremos que sepa que no nos agrada el modo en que mira a nuestra madre ni sus intenciones, por su bien, será mejor que deje de tratarla y mirarla así- terminando de decir eso, Fate le dijo a los otros dos que ya debían regresar con sus madres y se fueron dejando al hombre en ese lugar, enojado.

Nadie esperaba lo que pasaría después.

…

…

-¡Acaba con él, cariño!-

(((Continuará…)))

 **-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

 **N/A:**

 **Chat'de'Lune:** Lo mismo pensé en serio XDDDDD (también quiero el zhukulento lemmon) \o.o/ venga ese abrazo destructivo. Gracias! owo/

 **Liz:** Sí ewe se dieron un buen regalo. Es cierto ya es hora D: y ya está por ocurrir. Gracias! owo/

 **nadaoriginal:** T-T Sensei-san,vamos a echarle la culpa a la clasificación. Que quiero escribir con libertad y para eso haré otro fic ewe Gracias! owo/

 **RC:** Noche de pasión, desbordante, salvaje que ocurrirá libremente en un apartado categoría M que quiero hacer (porque quiero leer esas escenas descritas libremente). Gracias owo/

 **Rijaja.77:** Tiempo sin leerte n_n y también me gustan sus personalidades. Gracias! owo/

o.o/ Saludos!

Autor del mal.


	12. Capítulo 09(3)

Amar a alguien más

Capítulo 9.3: Cumpleaños y un día en verano

Nadie esperaba lo que pasaría después.

…

Los eventos deportivos empezaron, no en todos podían participar los civiles pero en cada que era posible los menores siempre estaban dispuestos, Precia tomaba fotos y grababa algunos videos, los chicos hacían equipo con Lindy, en algunos eventos se requería de dos adultos por equipo pero ya que Precia no participaba los niños decidieron desistir de esos y en esas ocasiones Lindy permanecía con la familia animando a sus colegas.

Todo era agradable hasta que alguien intervino en el momento de diversión.

Durante uno de los descansos Precia y las chicas estaban rodeadas por varios miembros del personal amigos de Lindy, por fin conocían a la persona que calmó el carácter impulsivo del a peli-acua y le agradecieron, no había sido broma que lo harían. Todos estaban tan inmersos en la plática y el repentino ambiente movido que había ocasionado la presentación que ni las chicas ni el niño se dieron cuenta que aquel Oficial también estaba ahí, escuchando y mirando, especialmente mirando a Precia.

El Oficial que pretendía a la peli-acua la invitó a beber algo con él señalándole una de las mesas con botellas de agua y otras bebidas hidratantes, ella no vio inconveniente, le servía para ir por bebidas para los chicos y para Precia.

Durante el camino el hombre no desperdició tiempo y empezó su ataque.

-Oficial Harlaown, no he podido decirlo pero incluso con el uniforme usted se ve tan hermosa como siempre-

-Jajajaja, ¿en serio?, bueno tú también te ves bien, estoy segura que levantas suspiros a donde sea que vayas – revolvió el cabello del joven como lo haría con Chrono. La mujer no le tomaba importancia a lo que su colega le decía, para ella él era solo un joven Oficial que apenas había empezado a laborar un par de meses atrás y realmente no le interesaban las insinuaciones que él le hacía, porque sí era consciente de eso pero para ella él era solo un niño (y ocasionalmente recordaba que entre ella y Precia también había una diferencia de edad).

Al llegar a la mesa Lindy tomó una botella y al instante, como si fuera coincidencia, su acompañante también agarró esa botella – jaja vaya, parece que pensamos en lo mismo- el Oficial se inclinó un poco hacia ella mostrando su mejor expresión encantadora.

Precia seguía con los niños y los amigos de Lindy, ahora ella al igual que Chrono también tenía una gorra con la leyenda "Harlaown" y en su mano sujetaba una gorra con la leyenda "Testarossa", según los encargados de repartirlas, ellos hacían gorras para los miembros de la familia y para otros civiles se les entregaban gorras con la leyenda del festival. Alicia y Fate tenían puestas las gorras con la leyenda "Testarossa". ¿Y cómo llegó la gorra de "Harlaown" a la cabeza de Precia? Cuando Lindy fue por las bebidas los encargados recordaron que todavía no le entregaban su gorra así que se la dejaron a Chrono y este convenció a Precia de usarla (Chrono tenía poder en las decisiones de Precia).

Todavía platicando y riendo por la conversación, Precia buscó a Lindy con la mirada. La encontró con aquel Oficial inclinándose demasiado hacia la peli-acua en la mesa de las bebidas. A partir de ese momento no pudo apartar la mirada. Primero estaba sonriendo (todavía escuchando lo que decían los amigos de Lindy), después dejó de sonreír (al ver que el Oficial tenía su mano sobre la de Lindy), después miró con cara de pocos amigos al Oficial (cuando este posó su mano en el hombro de la peli-acua), después arqueó una ceja (cuando al parecer el Oficial le dijo algo al oído a su peli-acua y ella se rio ligeramente alejándose de él), finalmente frunció el ceño(cuando vio que Lindy y ese Oficial regresaban y él, al darse cuenta de que Precia los veía, le sonrió de forma altanera y agarró la mano de Lindy alegando que su mano estaba fría y era refrescante).

Precia entendió perfectamente la provocación pero no iba a caer en lo que sea que el Oficial estuviera planeando.

-Chicos, trajimos bebidas- Lindy se acercó y entregó las bebidas a los menores - amor esta es para ti- le entregó una bebida en especial a Precia quien la recibió gustosa. -¿Eeh?, jejeje – rio bobamente - ¿Quién te dio esta gorra?- dio un toque a la visera y volvió a reír bobamente al leer "Harlaown" en la cabeza de Precia.

-Nosotros se la dimos, se nos olvidó entregarte la tuya hace rato- le respondió una de sus compañeros.

-¡Ya sé!, mamá ven – Chrono se acercó a Precia y agarró la gorra que decía "Testarossa", Lindy ya sospechaba lo que el niño quería hacer y no se lo iba a negar así que se inclinó y el niño le puso la gorra, – ¡listo!- miró a ambas mujeres, los que les rodeaban rieron por la ocurrencia del pequeño.

Las mujeres y los menores se despidieron de los demás y regresaron a la zona donde estaban sentados, la siguiente ronda de eventos ya iba a comenzar.

En el camino de regreso Lindy agarró la mano de Precia tomándola por sorpresa – me dijeron que mis manos estaban frías y refrescantes, jejeje es gracioso, tus manos son más refrescantes – dicho esto, Lindy acercó la mano de Precia a su mejilla y volvió a reír, Precia se sonrojó.

-¿N-no quieres tu gorra?- la mayor desvió la mirada, estaba un poco sonrojada por la forma tan casual en que Lindy decía las cosas (y que recordara ciertos eventos con aquel comentario de las manos frías).

-Nah, me gusta cómo se ve en ti, ¿qué tal me queda esta?- le preguntó la Oficial a la peli-morada esperando ansiosa a escuchar la respuesta.

Precia recordó al Oficial y su provocación, prefirió no caer en la provocación y actuó como si nada hubiera ocurrido. Sonrió amorosamente y acomodó un flequillo del cabello de la peli-acua – Le queda bien, señora Testarossa – sonrió de esa manera que desconocía derretía a Lindy (encantadora y sensual). Obviamente la menor se sonrojó hasta las orejas, no se esperaba esas palabras y mucho menos ese remate con la sonrisa.

…

Había empezado la siguiente etapa del evento, un ejercicio de rescate y primeros auxilios, Alicia quiso participar así que fue con Lindy.

En su lugar, Precia y los menores les animaban. La chica rubia había hecho un buen papel en su actividad y por un momento Precia recordó a su difunto esposo en aquella lejana época de juventud, igual de apasionados.

No todos los eventos eran de competir. En algunos los miembros del personal hacían equipos y había competencias entre equipos, Lindy pudo ganar algunas pero a Precia no le agradó que en todos esos eventos por equipo aquel Oficial estuviera con ella, siempre acercándose un poco más de lo necesario y siempre mirando retador y altanero en dirección a Precia.

Ya era mucho, Precia sabía que ese sujeto estaba siendo inmaduro pero ya la había hartado, ¿por qué no se acercaba a ella y le decía lo que fuera que quisiera decirle? No, ese sujeto claramente quería quitarle a su mujer. Pues bien, le iba a responder que eso no sería posible.

Lindy regresó con la familia por algo de beber, los chicos le decían lo genial que había estado y lo gracioso que había sido. Precia por otra parte seguía observando a aquel joven que pretendía a su peli-acua.

-Cariño- Precia agarró las manos de Lindy llamando así su atención.

-¿Hm?- la Oficial volteó a verla solo para sentir unos suaves labios unirse a los suyos. Lindy abrió más los ojos, estaba sorprendida pero debía admitirlo, le gustaba, así que correspondió al beso.

Una vez terminado el beso Lindy le sonrió - ¿Es un premio por haber ganado el encuentro anterior? Porque de ser así querré ganar todos, jejeje – se podía ver el ligero rubor en las mejillas de la peli-acua y si no fuera porque estaba distraída sonriendo bobamente habría notado la mirada asesina que Precia le dirigía al otro Oficial.

-Eso no me lo esperaba- Alicia.

-Bien hecho mamá- Fate con un puño en señal de triunfo.

-Ella es tan genial- Chrono mirando emocionado como un niño que mira a su héroe favorito.

Desde su lugar, el Oficial con cara de galán miraba retadoramente a la peli-morada. No se iba a rendir tan fácilmente.

Un evento más, esta vez Chrono iba a participar con Lindy y Fate en una carrera de obstáculos y acertijos. Alicia grababa y Precia tomaba algunas fotografías.

Ambas Testarossa notaron algo, Alicia vio que el Oficial estaba participando y estaba muy cerca de Lindy, Precia también vio la escena y lo más importante, ambas vieron de nuevo la expresión retadora de ese sujeto hacia Precia. En efecto el oficial estaba mirándola precisamente a ella. Alicia miró a su madre y notó que Precia le devolvía la mirada retadora a ese sujeto, eso era mala señal y debía avisarle a los otros dos chicos lo más pronto posible.

-¡Ooooh, tenemos una caída en el equipo Harlaown!- el comentarista informó sacando de sus pensamientos a las espectadoras. Alicia vio claramente que Precia dejó de enfocar la cámara y dio un repentino paso al frente antes de que el comentarista diera el aviso. Al voltear, la hermana mayor encontró a Lindy siendo ayudada por aquel Oficial, lo que no vio fue que "accidentalmente" él iba a hacer que Fate tropezara pero, gracias a los rápidos reflejos de Lindy que se dio cuenta de la intención, Fate no tropezó con la trampa y quien cayó fue la mujer mayor.

Se podía percibir un aura oscura alrededor de Precia, Alicia se estaba empezando a preocupar aún más, un adulto no debería hacer esas cosas.

Lindy fue llevada a una tienda donde estaba el personal de primeros auxilios, le dolía el tobillo, Chrono y Fate la siguieron acompañada por aquel sujeto.

-Lo lamento tanto, por mi culpa se lastimó el tobillo, si quiere los puedo llevar a usted y a su hijo de regreso a casa, no me importaría si tenemos que retirarnos ahora mismo- esperaba en un asiento mientras Lindy era atendida, Fate y Chrono estaban en medio de ambos adultos.

-Ella no necesita que la lleven- habló el pequeño.

-Chrono, no seas irrespetuoso- Lindy posó su mano en el hombro del chico, el pequeño se sintió un poco avergonzado por que su madre tuviera que ver ese comportamiento inmaduro – y te agradezco pero no será necesario, no ha sido tan grave y todavía faltan unas actividades en las que le prometí a los chicos que participaríamos-

Precia y Alicia aparecieron detrás del Oficial - ¿Te encuentras bien, cómo está tu tobillo?- la mujer se apresuró a revisar lo que le habían hecho en primeros auxilios. Por su parte Alicia y los otros dos menores se miraban como diciéndose algo entre ellos.

-No necesita preocuparse por su amiga, ya la revisaron – se aventuró a decir el joven.

Precia sintió un tic, tenía rato que no le pasaba, los menores nuevamente se miraron unos a otros, Lindy estaba a punto de ponerse de pie y hablar pero Precia posó su mano en el hombro de la menor – yo me encargo – respondió seria.

-Oficial- la peli-morada empezó a hablar, los chicos permanecieron en silencio atentos a cada uno de esos adultos – entiendo su confusión así que déjeme aclararle algo, la Oficial Harlaown y yo somos una pareja y hemos formado una familia así que le exijo respete esta relación -.

-Debe estar bromeando, la Oficial Harlaown jamás… - dejó de hablar al ver la mirada seria de Lindy, demasiado seria, demasiado tranquila, temible.

Se escuchó el anuncio para otro evento, el hombre se fue sin poder decir algo más.

-¿Está bien señora Lindy?- Alicia por fin habló.

-Jeje, sí y disculpen lo que tuvieron que presenciar-.

-No pasa nada mamá- Chrono abrazó a su madre.

\- Si le duele mucho ya no podrá participar en los demás eventos- Fate miraba la lista de eventos que estaba en esa tienda.

-Fate tiene razón, prefiero que ya no participes e los siguientes eventos, no quiero que te ocurra algo peor- Precia se sentó junto a Lindy.

-Um… Hay un evento que prometí a mis compañeros participar con ellos, ¿puedo participar al menos en ese?- abrazó a Precia por el cuello, disfrutando del momento de descanso en la tienda.

-Solo ese- la peli-morada ya ni se iba a preocupar en discutirlo, Lindy siempre se salía con la suya.

Los siguientes eventos pasaron rápido y la familia miraba divertida. Finalmente llegó el evento en el que Lindy iba a participar con sus compañeros. Precia se sorprendió al ver al otro Oficial en el equipo contrario.

Era el evento final, en este solo participaban miembros del personal y estaba permitido usar las técnicas que quisieran cuerpo a cuerpo, la gente estaba eufórica. Por fin se escuchó el silbatazo indicando el inicio del evento final.

-¡Acaba con él, cariño!-

Los tres menores voltearon a ver a su madre -wooow, mamá Precia es genial- esa fue la primera vez que el niño se atrevió a llamarla así en voz alta, estaban anonadados, Precia gritaba a todo pulmón y se veía que estaba tan eufórica como las mismas personas que estaban disputando el partido.

Lindy no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa, sus compañeros también rieron por lo bajo. La peli-acua le guiñó y levantó el pulgar.

Ese día Precia había mostrado su lado posesivo.

Primero el beso, luego la declaración de pertenencia y ahora esa declaración de guerra.

El juego estaba muy reñido, y ya que el Oficial había decidido hacer de Lindy su rival en el juego era obvio que estaría en mucho contacto con ella. Había una cosa que no esperaba y eso era que Lindy realmente iba a acabar con él. La peli-acua lo derribó incontables veces y de muchas maneras, tacleadas, llaves, esquives. Lindy realmente disfrutaba del evento y aunque al final su equipo resultó perdiendo, ella había barrido el suelo con ese joven Oficial.

Después de declarar al equipo ganador todos los participantes fueron a reunirse con sus familias. Lindy llegó cubierta en polvo y sudor, Precia la esperaba de pie con un pañuelo y una botella de agua, los menores estaban sentados en una manta sobre el pasto.

-¡Mamá esas técnicas de derribe estuvieron geniales!- el niño se levantó y corrió al encuentro de su madre.

-Ah… jajaja, pero no puedo creer que perdimos por un punto- Lindy por fin se reunió con ellos, siendo guiada por la mano de su hijo quien la llevó hasta donde se encontraba Precia.

Una vez cerca la Doctora le dedicó una sonrisa gentil mientras pasaba por el rostro de la Oficial ese paño para quitarle el sudor y le entregaba la botella con agua -lo importante es el esfuerzo, ¿verdad chicos? Y estuviste genial, como dice Chrono- le sonrió divertida para después darle un beso fugaz -iré por algo de beber, regreso en un momento- Precia se dirigió a uno de los lugares donde había bebidas.

Lindy volvía a sonreír bobamente mientras seguía con la mirada en dirección por la que se había ido la mayor.

-Woooow- los tres hijos miraban con asombro el nivel de cercanía y familiaridad con el que por fin se trataban sus madres, definitivamente ya podían dar paso a la siguiente etapa.

-Señora Lindy –

-¿Hm?, dime –

-Gracias por hacer tan feliz a nuestra madre- Alicia hablaba a nombre de ambas chicas, detrás de ella Fate movía la cabeza afirmativamente.

-¿Eeh? Jejeje, al contrario, gracias a ustedes y también a ti – acarició la cabeza de su hijo – por haber hecho esto posible. Realmente no esperaba volver a… - dejó de hablar en cuanto volteó de nueva cuenta a ver la dirección por la que Precia se había ido y notar que aquel Oficial se dirigía a la misma dirección al parecer molesto- niños, en seguida regreso- se puso de pie rápidamente y empezó a correr a la misma dirección temiendo que algo malo pudiera ocurrir.

Precia ya tenía las bebidas y ya iba a regresar pero alguien la detuvo jalándola de la muñeca ocasionando que dejara caer las botellas de agua.

-Aléjese de la Oficial Harlaown- era ese sujeto. Precia se quejó por la fuerza con la que él la estaba sujetando – Ella no necesita… esto, aléjese de ella o yo me encargaré-

-¿Me está amenazando? – Precia le devolvió la mirada amenazante.

-¡Oye suéltala!- Lindy corría al encuentro de los otros dos.

Una vez los tres reunidos se inició una especie de discusión, primero el joven soltó la muñeca de Precia después de que Lindy lo obligara con una maniobra, luego él exigió que esa relación terminara cosa que molestó a ambas mujeres, después él quiso obligar a Lindy a irse del lugar juntos y dejar a Precia ahí. Lindy se las arregló para que eso no ocurriera pero él era insistente y volvió a agarrarla de la muñeca. Ante tanta insistencia Precia llegó al hartazgo con ese hombre que no entendía por la buena ni por la mala.

...

Los menores se preocuparon por la forma en que Lindy se había ido así que decidieron alcanzarla. No esperaban ver lo que vieron cuando llegaron al lugar donde estaban ambas mujeres y aquel hombre.

…

Se escuchó una bofetada que llamó la atención de las personas que estaban cerca y entre ellos los menores.

Ahí estaban, Lindy siendo sujetada por la muñeca, el hombre sujetando a Lindy por la muñeca y con la marca de una mano en la mejilla, y Precia entre Lindy y el hombre con su mano en el aire después de haberle propinado una bofetada al Oficial.

-Oh cielos- Fate preocupada por la vida de su madre.

-Qué show- Alicia grabando la escena, por lo que pasara esperaba que no fuera tan grave, siendo la sensata de las hijas era obvio que podría regañar a su madre por ese comportamiento pero debía admitirlo, su mamá era valiente o muy imprudente, igual era sorprendente.

-Wow- Chrono era el único de los tres que se veía tranquilo. Confiaba en que su madre solucionaría el problema.

-Se lo digo por última vez, la oficial Lindy Harlaown es MI mujer y no voy a permitir que usted hable de ella como si fuera un objeto del que puede hacerse por la fuerza. La amo y la respeto y no permitiré que alguien como usted la insulte de esta manera- con una voz firme Precia seguía encarando al oficial que ya estaba hartándose de que nada le hubiera salido bien ese día.

Estaba a punto de propinarle un golpe a Precia, cosa que hizo que Fate temerosa cerrara los ojos, Chrono emocionado los abriera más y Alicia preocupada estuviera a punto de meterse en la discusión de los adultos.

Pero nada pasó, Precia ahora miraba sorprendida. Lindy se liberó con facilidad del agarre de su muñeca y desvió el golpe del hombre para después aplicarle una llave y someterlo boca abajo contra el suelo.

-Eh… este es un evento familiar, por favor no peleen, esto solo causa problemas a las demás personas y honestamente ni siquiera recuerdo tu nombre – le dijo al joven todavía debajo de ella - como ya escuchaste, no soy el objeto de nadie y te pediré que por favor dejes de insistirme en lo que sea que estés pensando, amo a mi mujer y a mi nueva familia, realmente no necesito nada más – aplicó un poco de fuerza a la llave haciendo que el Oficial se quejara un poco - ¿de acuerdo?- le sonrió gentilmente escuchando cómo se quejaba, después de ver un movimiento afirmativo Lindy se puso de pie liberando de la llave al sujeto.

Lindy dio un suspiro y ayudó a Precia a levantar las botellas de agua – niños vamos – agarró la mano de Precia y los chicos las siguieron.

…

El festival por fin terminó y gracias a que Lindy pertenecía al equipo encargado de arreglar las cosas en la mañana, podía retirarse una vez finalizado el evento, claro, después de apoyar en el desalojo de los civiles y ofrecerse a llevar algunas cosas a las bodegas.

Precia y los chicos la esperaban afuera de las instalaciones. Los menores platicaban de lo ocurrido en el evento. Especialmente la parte donde Precia le dijo al oficial que dejara en paz a su mujer, esa bofetada que le dio al hombre iba a ser memorable para sus recuerdos a futuro y lo que ocurrió después de la bofetada también. Lindy definitivamente era muchas veces mejor que cualquier otro hombre que haya pretendido a la peli-morada.

…

Todos ya subían al auto para ir a casa de los Harlaown.

-Pero en serio mamá, ME-SOR-PREN-DE- Alicia abría una de las puertas traseras y dejaba que Chrono entrara primero.

-¡P-por favor!- Precia cubría su cara con una mano mientas con la otra abría la puerta del conductor.

-¡Pero mamá estuviste sorprendente! – Fate también abría la otra puerta trasera.

-Jejeje creo que me volví a enamorar de usted, Doctora– Lindy aportó su granito de arena, también abriendo la puerta de copiloto. Con esto último Precia prefirió recargar su frente en el volante intentando controlarse, aun así Lindy podía notar que las orejas de la mayor estaban totalmente rojas.

-Oye, mamá Precia – el niño se asomó por en medio de los asientos frontales.

-¿E-Eh?- Precia volteó a ver al chico, con esa mirada de "¿Cómo me llamaste?" entre confundida y sorprendida.

-Bueeeeno – ladeó la cabeza de un lado a otro - pronto seremos una familia así que ya te puedo decir mamá, ¿verdad mamá?- ahora volteó a ver a Lindy, quien tenía la misma expresión que Precia, esa de "¿Cómo la llamaste?" entre sorprendida y sonrojada.

-¿Eeeeh? No es justo – Alicia también se asomó detrás del asiento de Precia- si Chrono te dice mamá – ahora volteó a ver a Lindy -entonces a usted podemos hablarle así también, ¿verdad Fate?- le sonrió a su hermanita, Alicia sabía que Fate moría de ganas por llamar así a Lindy al igual que pasaba con Chrono hacia Precia.

-Sí- Fate, un poco tímida, también se asomó detrás del asiento de Lindy.

-Jajaja vamos inténtenlo- el menor las animó emocionado por escucharlas decirle mamá a su mamá.

-Mamá-Alicia dijo primero, sonriendo ampliamente haciendo que Lindy quedara un poco desubicada y sin palabras.

-M-madre- Fate dijo tímidamente escondiéndose un poco detrás del asiento por el que se asomaba.

Los corazones de ambas madres latían muy a prisa, no podían evitar sonreír tímidamente y estar sorprendidas por la manera en que sus hijos siempre se les adelantaban en el progreso de esa futura nueva familia.

-¡Ah! Mamá Precia, mamá Precia- el niño volvió a llamar agarrando el hombro de la mujer.

-¿M… mande?- La mujer, ya recuperando un poco la calma, volteó a ver al niño, su ceño estaba fruncido debido al esfuerzo que estaba haciendo por estar calmada. Este gesto a Chrono no le incomodó, ya tanto tiempo observando a la madre de Alicia y Fate sabía que era porque Precia era tsundere, así que al niño le brillaron los ojos por la situación tan positiva.

-Gracias por proteger a mamá –

Precia se enterneció con ese comentario suavizando su expresión. Acarició la cabeza del pequeño – tu madre no necesita ser protegida pero te agradezco las palabras- y era verdad, al final fue Lindy quien salvó a Precia.

-Lo sé, mamá es fuerte y lista pero es mala negando las cosas-

Este comentario tomó por sorpresa a Lindy dejándola con los ojos bien abiertos, como si hubiera escuchado una verdad de la que jamás fue consciente.

-Si no hubieras hecho lo que hiciste ese hombre seguiría molestándola –

-¿En serio?- Precia dedicó una mirada inquisitiva a Lindy.

-Eh… jejeje – la peli-acua rio nerviosa – la verdad me daba igual lo que hacía porque no causaba problemas a nadie pero ya veo que sí que causa problemas, así que si vuelve a ocurrir me aseguraré de dejarles claro que ya hay alguien en mi vida -

-Awwww- Alicia todavía asomada.

-Eso fue cool- Fate también asomada hablando en voz baja.

-De-debemos ir a casa, ya… ya está anocheciendo- Precia estaba totalmente roja, encendió el motor del auto y pidió a los chicos que tomaran asiento y abrocharan sus cinturones.

Los tres hijos platicaban amenamente y veían las fotografías y los videos.

[¡Acaba con él, cariño!] se escuchó en un video, Lindy rio por lo bajo, Precia frunció el ceño volviendo a sonrojarse.

Algo que ni Precia ni los chicos sabrían era que en un momento en que los oficiales estaban reunidos en uno de los edificios, Lindy confrontó al oficial arrastrándolo y presionándolo en una llave contra la pared y le exigió que se alejara de su familia. Los oficiales que presenciaron esto no intervinieron, de alguna manera era la primera vez que Lindy se mostraba así y sabían que el oficial se lo había buscado. Una vez Lindy se retiró, los demás oficiales también dejaron en claro que si él se metía con ella tendría serios problemas con los superiores, después de todo gran parte del personal la estimaba y el oficial era relativamente nuevo.

Todavía en el auto, las dos mujeres miraban el paisaje y el camino, claramente no ponían más atención a lo que hacían sus hijos porque si lo hubieran hecho sabrían que el próximo plan de los pequeños era el matrimonio.

Las cigarras ya empezaban a escucharse, el verano apenas había empezado y una seria plática de matrimonio les esperaba muy pronto.

 **-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

 **N/A:**

 **Cada vez que veo a Eri de Shinmai shimai no futari gohan pienso que su autora debería hacerla pareja de Saki T-T pero con los últimos capítulos también siento que pega con Ayari, al final querré que eso sea poliamor XDDD**

 **Cada que veo Amanchu pienso que quisiera ver a Dotty con Pikari, luego me acuerdo de Aria y se me pasa. T-T ¡Pero tienen potencial! Bueno ya.**

 **Chat'de'Lune:** Bue… según yo tiene romance y humor, no le puedo poner una pelea muy wow porque psss (como el lemmon). Igual hay de todo y venga el abrazo rompe costillas \o.o/ Gracias owo/

 **nadaoriginal:** No estuvo tan caliente, fue a término medio o.O! Gracias owo/

 **tsuki1519:** Seguiré tardando D: lo bueno es que no es de actualización cada tres años como otros que tengo DX Gracias owo/ y espero volver a leerte (tampoco me gusta tardar pero pasa u.u).

 **Próximo capítulo:**

-¿Que íbamos a hacer qué?-

-No iban, van a hacer-

 **El aviso inesperado:**

 **Estamos ya en los capítulos finales.**

o.o/ Saludos!

Autor del mal.


	13. Capítulo 10

Amar a alguien más

Capítulo 10: Al llegar a casa / Hogar

Ocurrió en una noche de esas en que Lindy y Chrono se quedaban en casa de Precia. Ya eran pasadas las dos de la mañana y los chicos ya iban a dormir, una vez más Alicia y Fate en su habitación compartiendo la misma cama, Lindy y Chrono en la habitación de Precia. Precia durmió en la misma habitación que sus hijas, en la cama libre.

Pasaron varios minutos hasta que la peli-morada terminó por aceptar que no tenía sueño, bajó a la cocina a beber algo caliente, después se fue al pasillo del jardín, ahí tomó asiento y miró el cielo un buen rato.

Se puso a pensar en todo lo que había vivido con su esposo y en seguida se encontró sintiéndose una extraña en su relación con Lindy, se sentía como si fuera algo nuevo y emocionante, algo que asustaba y que a pesar del miedo deseaba atesorar. El pensamiento de perder a alguien otra vez, después de todo, su nueva pareja era Oficial de Policía, y su vida siempre corría peligro, ella en verdad no quería pensar de manera negativa pero…

-Veo que tampoco puedes dormir, ¿qué es lo que te inquieta?- Lindy apareció detrás de ella inclinándose para colocar una frazada en los hombros de la peli-morada, a pesar de ser una noche de verano y con la ropa de dormir que Precia usaba existía la posibilidad de que sintiera el aire fresco. Después de eso tomó asiento al lado de la otra, tomó la orilla de la frazada y la pasó también por sus hombros, no que lo requiriera pero era una manera de estar cerca de ella.

-¿Cómo sabes que algo me inquieta? Y más importante, ¿por qué estás despierta?- la miró con esa expresión de esperar una buena respuesta.

-Jajaja lo dice la que vino al patio trasero a pensar en sus inquietudes, jaja, sinceramente no podía dormir porque quería pasar más tiempo contigo, cada vez que tengo que lidiar con algo peligroso en el trabajo… me pregunto si podré volver a verte- Lindy tomó la mano de Precia que estaba recargada en el borde del asiento – pero sé que volveré a verte, porque ya aprendí a cuidarme – le dedicó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, como intentando convencer a la otra.

Precia entrelazó sus dedos con los de su acompañante. La noche era agradable, por eso su bebida caliente y ahora esa persona llegaba y la volvía a llenar de calma con esas palabras, de verdad había dicho las palabras adecuadas, le sonrió en respuesta – también quiero pasar más tiempo contigo- se recargó en el hombro de la otra – esto fue… lo que está ocurriendo entre nosotras es… algo que deseo atesorar-

-Mhm, yo también, por eso quiero pasar más tiempo contigo, deberíamos pasar los fines de semana juntas, ¿qué opinas? Un fin de semana en mi casa, el otro fin de semana en tu casa, no solo quedarnos a cenar en casa de la otra, estoy segura que a los chicos les agradaría la idea y así podemos irnos acostumbrando poco a poco-

-Jajaja, lo dices como si esto fuera a – Precia no pudo terminar de hablar.

-Quiero que sea para siempre – Lindy recargó su frente contra la de Precia y presionó con cariño la mano que sujetaba, ya sabía que eso podía escucharse con una persona joven que promete cosas que no cumplirá pero dice por la emoción del momento. En realidad, le había dado muchas vueltas a ese pensamiento. Ya llevaban varios meses de relación, y en ese tiempo se había descubierto deseosa de formar una familia con la persona a la que abrazaba en ese momento.

Precia sintió ganas de llorar y con todo su esfuerzo logró contener ese llanto. Esa relación era algo hermoso, algo nuevo, algo que deseaba vivir al máximo.

" **Nunca sabes cuándo volverás a tener la oportunidad" en los recuerdos de Lindy aparecía un hombre acariciando su cabeza.**

-Así que hoy inauguramos oficialmente los fines de semana en casa de la otra, heh- Precia sonrió todavía dejándose abrazar por la otra, tomó su bebida caliente y dio un sorbo - ¿Gustas?-

-Oh, claro- Lindy tomó el recipiente y bebió un poco, casi al instante se quedó quieta.

Precia sintió cómo por un momento el cuerpo de su acompañante se había tensado -¿Muy amargo?- preguntó en un tono burlón.

-Heh… ¿Por qué no me avisaste que era café?- Lindy dejó el recipiente al lado, se limpió una gota que quedó en la comisura de sus labios – Nunca me has visto tomando café –

-Jajajaja, lo sé, empezaba a sospechar que no te gustan las bebidas amargas y veo que tenía razón- la peli-morada se incorporó y acercó su rostro al de la otra, Lindy entendió y también se acercó un poco más.

Era una noche tranquila, un cielo despejado y estrellado, corría un suave viento, y en medio de esa tenue luz de la noche, ambas mujeres disfrutaban de su momento juntas, disfrutaban de un beso con sabor a café, disfrutaban de la calidez que emanaba del cuerpo de la otra.

" **Si ya lo pensaste demasiado y aun así quieres seguir pensándolo, ¿no significa que realmente quieres hacerlo?" de nueva cuenta ese hombre de cabello oscuro aparecía en sus recuerdos ahora agarrando su mano.**

Lindy envolvió en un fuerte abrazo a la otra, tomándola por sorpresa, sus brazos rodeaban a Precia por el cuello –Jejeje, te amo –

Precia ya se lo esperaba, no porque su esposo fuera igual a la peli-acua o algo por el estilo, simplemente lo sabía porque se trataba de Lindy, la abrazó también con fuerza, rodeándola por la cintura, recargando su barbilla en el hombro de la otra – Lo sé, te amo –

" **Ahora sabes que no es tan difícil una vez te acostumbras a decirlo, también te amo" una vez más el mismo hombre rodeaba en un abrazo a una joven peli-acua.**

Al escuchar estas palabras Lindy no dudó ni un momento en llenar de besos el rostro de su amada – Jejeje, atesoremos cada momento- Lindy recargó su frente a la de Precia.

-Sí- Precia también sonreía.

Después de un rato ambas se fueron a dormir.

…

…

Era una de esas noches de la nueva rutina de "dormir en casa de la otra familia durante el fin de semana" que los hijos se quedaron a dormir en la casa de acampar, el calor del verano se podía sentir, por eso la casa estaba dentro del cuarto del niño y el aire acondicionado marcando dieciséis grados, esos niños querían enfermarse. Cuando ambas madres vieron a sus hijos haciendo espacio dentro de la habitación de Chrono no sabían para qué era.

-Así que acamparán en su cuarto jejeje- Lindy miraba recargada en el marco de la puerta – si necesitan algo Precia y yo estaremos abajo en la sala, ¿de acuerdo?- se separó del marco dispuesta a marcharse.

-De acuerdo, mamá- Chrono contento.

-Sí, mamá- Alicia divertida.

-Está bien, madre- Fate tímida.

Lindy sintió el repentino desequilibrio al escuchar a las chicas decirle así, se sintió un poco nerviosa y contenta al mismo tiempo. Eso de ser llamada "mamá" por otras personas demás de su hijo era extraño, todavía no se podía acostumbrar. En la sala Precia le esperaba.

-Muy bien, mamá ya se fue, ahora sí podemos empezar – Chrono cerraba la puerta de su cuarto.

-Nuestro tío nos puede ayudar, conoce a muchas personas importantes, seguro entre todas esas personas debe haber alguien que nos sea útil- Alicia.

-Hermana a veces te escuchas como él – Fate.

-Jajaja, lo sé, a veces me asusto –

El tema de la noche, matrimonio.

Pasaron los siguientes días hablando de lo mismo. Sabían que no podían obligar a una u otra a dar el paso de proponer matrimonio, pero no había problema si les metían la idea a la cabeza cada que fuera posible.

¿A quién iban a engañar? No iban a esperar tanto y así citaron a sus madres a una reunión de urgencia, en la playa, y ellas accedieron ingenuamente.

Los chicos les dijeron que ellos se encargarían de los bocadillos y las bebidas. Ellas solo debían preocuparse en estar presentables para la ocasión.

Una noche antes:

-¿Para ir a la playa?- Lindy miraba un nuevo conjunto de ropa que su hijo ya tenía preparado (otra vez), pero lo que le preocupaba no era el conjunto de ropa sino el otro conjunto que estaba al lado de este.

-Es importante, el futuro de la familia podría depender de esto- el niño debía convencerla.

-Ah…- Lindy no sabía cómo decir "no", pero la vergüenza empezaba a apoderarse de su cara.

-¿Por qué usaría eso para ir a la playa? Es demasiado… demasiado…- Precia estaba arrojando vapor y empezaba a balbucear cosas mientras desviaba la mirada de aquellas prendas que le mostraban sus hijas.

-Mamá, no puedes ir a la playa y no usar un traje de baño- Alicia estaba disfrutando esto. Sabía que su madre tenía una hermosa figura pero que fuera así de tímida era un plus, Lindy no iba a poder negarse.

-Además ella también se podrá uno, mira- Fate le mostró su móvil y una conversación con Chrono donde les enviaba una foto adjunta del modelo que llevaría su madre. Al ver la imagen Precia tuvo que volver a balbucear y desviar la mirada.

-Solo… solo déjame saber esto, ¿quién eligió el de… tu derecha?- Preguntó Lindy sentada en la cama. Chrono tenía en la mano derecha el conjunto de traje de baño y en la mano izquierda la ropa para salir.

-Aria y Lotte, en realidad me ayudaron a elegir los dos- respondió animado.

-De-de acuerdo, lo usaré mañana- Precia volvió a desviar la mirada y se dirigió a su guardarropa a buscar la otra ropa que iba a usar.

Sus hijas se sonrieron en señal de victoria.

Al día siguiente se reunieron para ir a la playa en el auto de Precia, llevaban cosas para asar carnes, bebidas, una hielera, una mesa plegable, el parasol, unas sillas plegables, etc.

El día transcurrió con calma, al llegar ayudaron a acomodar las cosas, luego los menores se fueron a jugar en el agua dejando a ambas mujeres solas bajo el parasol.

Debían admitirlo, ver a la otra usando ropa refrescante, de playa, era nuevo. No verse de frente porque era vergonzoso les traía el recuerdo de meses atrás. Pero deseaban fervientemente ver a la otra en traje de baño, además de nuevo era estimulante para sus cerebros.

Habían estado bien mientras los chicos estaban con ellas pero ahora que estaban a solas no sabían qué decir o hacer.

-Eh…- Lindy se esforzaba por no mirar de pies a cabeza a Precia, una cosa era estar en la intimidad y otra en un lugar público.

-D-deberíamos ir y jugar con ellos un rato ¿no crees?- Precia se esforzó por decir todo eso mientras veía a sus hijas jugar con Chrono. No esperaba que al voltear a ver a su interlocutora la encontraría inmersa en sus pensamientos mientras miraba profundamente a la peli-morada. Sí, quién sabe en qué momento Lindy se perdió observando esa belleza al lado suyo.

Precia encontró esto gracioso, enternecedor, tranquilizador- Pfft jajaja – cubrió su risa con la mano, en ese momento Lindy reaccionó.

-A… ¡Ah! S-sí, ¿qué decías?- preguntó desviando la mirada de aquel cuerpo hacia aquellos ojos violetas. Ver a Precia sonriendo así era igual de hipnotizante.

Precia se sintió un poco más relajada - ¿Te gustaría caminar un rato mientras ellos juegan?- cambió la invitación. Podría sentirse un poco egoísta pero quería tener a Lindy solo para ella al menos un rato estando ahí y estando así.

-¡Claro, me encantaría!- a Lindy se le iluminó la expresión, en seguida se puso de pie y le informó a Precia que iría a decirle a los chicos que ellas dos saldrían a caminar un rato. Regresó rápido y mientras caminaba de regreso a donde se encontraba Precia, tanto Alicia como Fate y Chrono le hicieron señas de apoyo a la peli-morada. Al instante Precia se sonrojó. "Tú puedes", "¡Así se hace!", "Esa es mamá", "pásenla bien", "yo cuido a los niños", "disfrútenlo", "traigan paletas o nieve" eran cosas que Precia podía leer de los labios de los niños.

Así Lindy llegó hasta donde estaba Precia y le ofreció una mano para que esta última se pusiera de pie.

Caminaban por la orilla de la playa, el agua del mar tocaba sus pies. Que alguno que otro hombre las mirara de pies a cabeza era inevitable, asó como era inevitable que ambas los fulminaran con la mirada cuando se percataban de eso.

Precia llevaba su traje de una pieza en color negro que combinaba bastante bien con su cabello en una coleta alta, además de eso se había puesto el blusón semitransparente que llevaba puesto cuando llegaron. Lindy vestía su traje de dos piezas en color negro para la parte de abajo y colores azules, verdosos y amarillos con detalles negros en la parte de arriba, cubriendo su cintura con un pareo corto.

-Jejeje – sonrió la peli-acua.

-¿Hm? – Precia, que caminaba al lado, la miró de reojo.

-No es nada, solo pensaba que te ves hermosa con ese traje de una pieza, jejeje-

Precia se sonrojó de golpe dejando de caminar al instante.

-Jajaja vamos, ya que estamos aquí también deberíamos entrar al agua- la peli-acua la jaló dentro del mar.

-Jejeje mamá lo está haciendo muy bien- hablaba Chrono desde su escondite.

-Wow, incluso mamá se ve que lo está disfrutando- Alicia estaba detrás de él y detrás de ella estaba Fate.

Las habían seguido desde el principio, ahora se escondían detrás de unas tablas de surf que estaban en el camino.

Después de divertirse un rato, la pareja fue a comprar las cosas que los chicos le habían pedido a Precia. Al regresar los chicos ya las esperaban bajo el parasol. Y así empezó la plática.

-¿Qué íbamos a hacer qué?- Lindy fue la primera en recuperarse del shock.

-No iban, van a hacer- Chrono agarró la cara de su madre entre sus dos pequeñas manos, el niño iba en serio.

-Ey mamá, mamá- Alicia movía las manos frente a Precia que seguía en shock.

-¡Dijeron que se casarían! Ya pasó suficiente tiempo, ya pueden hacerlo- volvía a hablar el niño.

-C-casarnos- Por fin reaccionaba la peli-morada.

-Solo queremos recordarles que tienen nuestro apoyo- Fate abría uno de los vasos de helado que Precia les había llevado.

-Y que nos gustaría que fuera pronto, no las estamos apresurando, en serio- Alicia volvía a hablar.

-¿Qué? Pensé que era urgente- el niño volteó a ver a la hermana mayor con reproche.

-Jajajaja- Lindy echó a reír, esos niños siempre se les adelantaban.

Precia arqueó una ceja, era verdad, ellos siempre les ganaban, era como si tuvieran el tiempo medido.

El tema continuó un rato, ellas les prometieron a sus hijos que lo pensarían, pensarían y acordarían el tiempo adecuado.

…

…

Era un domingo por la mañana, las cigarras se escuchaban fuerte y claro. Un par de chicas caminaba alegremente por los caminos de aquel cementerio, ambas llevaban unos vestidos de color negro, una llevaba su largo cabello rubio amarrado en una coleta alta, la otra llevaba su largo cabello rubio en una media coleta baja. Ambas chicas llevaban un ramo de flores cada una y detrás de ellas caminaba una mujer también vestida en ropas negras, su largo cabello estaba sujeto hacia un lado por un pequeño prendedor, ella también llevaba un ramo de flores.

Al llegar lo primero que vieron fue que las flores que habían plantado alrededor habían crecido, después entre la plática y risas las chicas y Precia limpiaron el lugar. Después de poco rato la lápida ya estaba limpia y muchas más flores adornaban la base. Se leía el nombre de alguien y el apellido Testarossa.

Una vez terminado, las tres mujeres pusieron incienso e hicieron oración.

"Ey papá, este año ha sido muy diferente a todos los demás, como haya sido doy gracias por que la familia Harlaown haya llegado a nuestras vidas. En realidad no creí que alguien pudiera volver a llenar de vida los ojos de mamá y tienes razón, es hermosa cuando sus ojos brillan, ahora lo entiendo." Alicia.

"Papá, por favor cuida de nuestra nueva familia. Puedes sentirte orgulloso de mamá, ha progresado mucho, ¿y sabes?, ya no se ve triste, ya recuperó esa energía llena de vida. Por eso estoy segura que si la señora Harlaown llegó a su vida por medio de nosotras, esa es señal suficiente para saber que tenemos tu aprobación". Fate.

"Una vez me dijiste que no te hiciera mi único amor, ¿recuerdas que te dije que eso no pasaría? Jaja… ¿Está bien querer… volver a formar una familia? Lo he pensado mucho, demasiado. Nuestras hijas están de acuerdo, en realidad es gracias a ellas que todo esto ha ocurrido, jajaja, se parecen tanto a ti haciendo planes secretos. Todavía recuerdo cuando me pediste matrimonio, dijiste que yo tenía gustos extraños y por eso estabas seguro que eras quien llenaría mi vida de felicidad… Hehe tenías razón de mis gustos extraños, ella también tiene una personalidad peculiar al igual que tú, son muy diferentes pero especiales a su manera. No sé si seré igual de valiente que tú pero me esforzaré". Precia.

"Oye papá…" Alicia.

"Papá…" Fate.

"… te amamos" Ambas hijas.

Luego de un rato más las tres se retiraron del lugar, llegaron al estacionamiento y subieron al auto.

-¿Hijas?- ya iban en la carretera, Alicia iba en el asiento de copiloto y Fate iba en el asiento trasero.

-¿Sí, mamá?- Fate.

-Dinos- Alicia.

Llegaron a un semáforo en rojo.

Precia no sabía cómo decirlo, pero quería compartir con sus hijas esta nueva decisión – Ya tomé una decisión y… -

-¡Kyaaaaaa!- Alicia gritó de la emoción.

-¡Wow!, ¡¿de verdad?!- Fate no pudo evitar asomarse al frente al instante.

Precia cerró los ojos por el grito de su hija mayor y al abrirlos encontró a sus dos retoños mirándola increíblemente emocionadas – eh… ¿Sí?, un momento, no he dicho… Um… Pero ya han entendido, por lo tanto… Sí-

-¿Eh?, eso es trampa mamá, dilo completo- Alicia cruzando los brazos.

-Sí mamá, tienes que decirlo aunque ya sepamos qué es- Fate frunciendo el ceño, divertida.

-Además también queremos saber el cuándo, ¿verdad Fate?-

Esas niñas.

Precia inhaló profundo y de igual manera exhaló, después agarró el volante con fuerza – quiero… - miraba el semáforo – quiero proponerle matrimonio- se sobresaltó al sentir un par de manos en su hombro, al voltear a ver a sus hijas parecía que las chicas estuvieran a punto de llorar de felicidad.

El sonido de un claxon las sacó de sus pensamientos y así Precia empezó a avanzar. Decidieron, a sugerencia de Alicia, platicar de eso en algún lugar, un café. Y así fueron a un café, las chicas pidieron cosas dulces, Precia pidió un acostumbrado café.

-Entonces… ¿Cuál es el plan?- Alicia fue la primera en hablar del tema.

-Mamá, te ayudaremos en lo que podamos- Fate también estaba muy animada.

-Hm… me siento extraña hablando de esto con ustedes- se podía ver el rubor en las mejillas de la mayor.

-Jejeje, podríamos llamar al tío Jail- sugirió Fate.

-NO – Precia no dudó ni un segundo en responder, ya sabía cómo reaccionaría su hermano y eso era un definitivo no.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo, pero igual el tío Jail nos puede servir para después- Alicia.

Así empezaron a hablar de las intenciones de Precia, algo sobre los modelos de los anillos, el ambiente adecuado para proponerle matrimonio a Lindy, etc.

Mientras tanto en otro lado de la ciudad…

-¡Woooow!, mamá se ven geniales - Chrono veía el par de anillos que el encargado había sacado de una cajita.

-Jejeje – Lindy se veía un poco sonrojada pero le alegraba ver la reacción de su hijo, después de todo él la había convencido de mandar a hacer esos anillos – y mira, se complementan – tomó ambos anillos y los acercó mostrando en el interior de estos un inscrito que se dividía entre ambas piezas.

Chrono leyó en interior y sonrió satisfecho – Heh, estoy seguro que le encantará- el niño podía ver ese brillo en los ojos de su madre, se había empezado a acordar de aquella ocasión encerrada en sus recuerdos, aquel tiempo cuando su madre tenía ese brillo en los ojos…

" **-Soy el hombre más afortunado del mundo- una suave sonrisa y un hombre con el cabello como el de Chrono, esa persona abrazaba a Lindy con tanto cariño que incluso el niño de escasa edad miraba emocionado."**

-¿Y cómo le dirás?- preguntó después de que salieran de aquella joyería.

-Jeje, tengo un plan y necesitaré de tu ayuda- la mujer le guiñó a su hijo.

-¡¿En serio?!- el pequeño se agarró de la mano de su madre debido a la emoción. Se puso a recordar cómo se había enterado de esos anillos.

Sucedió después de los eventos de la playa y antes de que Precia y sus hijas visitaran la tumba del señor Testarossa.

-¿Qué?- debido a la sorpresa se dejó caer contra el piso de su cuarto.

Lindy parecía nerviosa, estaba sentada en el borde de la cama de su hijo y, aunque al principio sostenía entre sus manos las manos del niño, ahora mismo cubría su risita con una mano. ¿Tanto era esa sorpresa? En realidad lo era. La peli-acua le acababa de anunciar a su retoño que estaba pensando en proponerle matrimonio a Precia pero antes de hacerlo deseaba saber qué opinaba él.

Ese era uno de esos acontecimientos que ni el niño ni las chicas podrían prever (pues ya estaban planeando el siguiente movimiento), una fluctuación en sus planes, al menos era para bien. El niño entre sus pensamientos de sorpresa, confusión porque su madre no haya necesitado ayuda y un toque de preocupación, solo atinó a preguntar una cosa - ¿Tienes el anillo de compromiso?-

-¿Eh?- Lindy no se esperaba esa.

El niño se levantó y corrió a abrazar y felicitar a su madre –Jejeje, me ganaste-

-No puedo dejar que siempre me lleves la delantera- la mujer le correspondió emocionada.

-¿Entonces lo tienes?-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-El anillo-

-Oh, woh, eso, e… - desvió la mirada.

-Mamá…- el niño se subió a la cama y se recargó sobre la espalda de la mujer mientras le dedicaba una mirada inquisitiva.

-Oye oye, no es que no lo haya buscado pero encontré unos modelos que me han gustado y no sé cuál elegir-

-Bueno, puedes mostrármelos, tal vez te puedo ayudar-

Después de ese acontecimiento Chrono había decidido hacer que eso fuera sorpresa tanto para Precia como para Alicia y Fate. El secreto sería mayúsculo.

…

…

El calendario y el paisaje habían vuelto a cambiar, ya había empezado el otoño.

-¿Qué… es esto? Perdón, ¿para qué es todo esto?- Precia miraba una pila de panfletos y otros documentos, en el dedo anular de su mano izquierda se veía un par de anillos diferentes. Al lado de esa pila de papeles estaba la computadora portátil de Alicia con varias páginas de venta de casas.

-Que tenemos que buscar una nueva casa para la nueva familia- Fate y Alicia le respondieron en sincronía.

Lindy no la pasaba mejor, Chrono también le había mostrado una pila de panfletos y le había dicho que debían buscar una casa muy pronto. Ella también tenía un par de anillos diferentes en su dedo anular de la mano izquierda.

Ambas pidieron tiempo para procesar eso, hasta ahora podría decirse que las cosas habían llevado un flujo bastante cómodo pero esto… Los hijos entendieron y aceptaron, les darían el tiempo que fuera necesario para que pudieran dar ese siguiente paso. En realidad cuando los chicos hablaron del tema de la nueva casa también lo pensaron mucho, no había sido una decisión que ellos hubieran tomado en una tarde, si ellos pudieran decirlo… Para Chrono cada rincón de su casa le traía los pocos recuerdos que conservaba de su padre; para Alicia y Fate era igual. Y los pequeños se habían esforzado a su manera, porque sería mentira decir que Chrono no lloró en algún momento al recordar su vida con su padre en esa casa, y una vez más lo mismo era para Alicia y Fate, los tres conservaban recuerdos que atesoraban y obviamente sus madres también.

Fue una decisión muy importante pero sabían que no significaba que tuvieran que deshacerse de todos esos recuerdos.

Ya había pasado una semana, Precia y Lindy lo seguían pensando. Una vez más se reunieron fuera de casa para platicar del tema. Sus hijos les dieron el espacio necesario. Nada había cambiado en esos días, todo seguía siendo hermoso pero no se quitaba el hecho de que debían decidir, y la decisión era obvia, solo querían atrasar un poco más el proceso.

Ambas hablaban del tema y era inevitable tener esa sensación de nostalgia, esa sensación de que repentinamente se les formará un nudo en la garganta y tal vez el llanto surja. Finalmente tomaron una decisión, por un nuevo comienzo. Había tantas cosas, tantos recuerdos y todos estos se quedarían con ellas y con sus hijos. De alguna manera.

Al regresar a casa de los Harlaown encontraron a sus hijos jugando sobre un montón de hojas secas en el patio trasero, les dijeron que se reunieran pues tenían algo que anunciarles. Los menores se sorprendieron al ver que en la mesita de la sala estaban varios panfletos y estaba una computadora portátil. Los chicos miraron alternadamente a ambas mujeres y después de la sorpresa por fin las abrazaron. Esa tarde y las que siguieron se dedicaron a buscar una nueva casa para la futura familia.

…

…

-¡Woh! Alicia, Fate, ya llegó el camión- Chrono se asomaba desde el que sería su nuevo cuarto. Desde la puerta abierta se asomaron ambas mencionadas.

-Vaya, se tardaron- dijo Alicia acercándose y asomándose por la ventana.

-Iré a abrir – Fate bajó casi corriendo por los escalones. – Mamá, madre – se escuchó su voz saludar a ambas mujeres.

-Jeje perdón que tardamos, había algo de tráfico – voz de Lindy.

-Por aquí por favor- voz de Precia.

-Con permiso- otras voces.

Chrono y Alicia bajaron también – ¡Wohooo! ¡Por fin llegó!- el niño se asomó a ver cómo esas personas metían cajas y muebles.

-Mamá, ya limpiamos las habitaciones, solo será cosa de acomodar todo – informó la hermana mayor.

-Gracias. ¿Y se pusieron de acuerdo en qué habitación será para quién?- preguntó burlona la peli-morada.

-Sí, sí, al menos por fin nos pusimos de acuerdo con eso- Alicia miró retadora a su madre –te dije que podría solucionarlo-

Antes de ir por las cajas y los muebles, Lindy y Precia dejaron a Alicia a cargo de solucionar una discusión entre Chrono y Fate por una habitación y es que esa habitación tenía un enorme librero. Al final Alicia convenció a Fate de dejárselo a Chrono, después de todo Fate ya tenía 14 años, faltaba muy poco para que fuera a la universidad y por lo que Alicia sabía, era muy posible que Fate fuera a estudiar lejos de esa ciudad. La primera "discusión" de hermanos.

Llegó la noche y para esas horas, la sala, la cocina a medias y las camas ya estaban utilizables, todo lo demás era un desorden.

-Supongo que por hoy será todo- Lindy sacudía su ropa soltando un poco de polvo.

Alicia, Fate y Chrono estaban agotados acostados en el fresco piso de madera montando una escena del crimen.

Precia también sacudía su ropa y después sus manos. - No sé qué prepararemos para los chicos el día de mañana-Echó un vistazo a los menores en el piso y no pudo no suspirar pesadamente – y ustedes deben asearse pronto, han quedado terribles – mientras Precia hablaba Lindy se había acercado a ella para entregarle un vaso con agua.

La peli-acua se sentó en el piso e invitó a la otra a sentarse junto a ella, Precia no se negó y se sentó al lado de su futura esposa, por inercia agarró la mano de la otra y la atrajo hacia ella, Lindy correspondió al apretón de manos y disfrutó del contacto.

Precia sabía que el piso también estaba hecho un desastre ahora que había cajas vacías, plásticos por todas partes y envolturas de papel, además de la tierra esparcida debido a las cosas que tuvieron que sacar al nuevo jardín, pero era agradable, a partir de ese día esa era su nueva casa, ese era su nuevo hogar.

Ahí estaban ella dos disfrutando de ese momento viendo a sus hijos moverse como heridos de guerra y haciendo sonidos con sus voces cansadas haciéndoles parecer zombis. -Jejeje al menos terminamos con las cosas más pesadas- Lindy besó la mejilla de la peli-morada y le habló al oído – y ellos estarán muy cansados esta noche – después de esas palabras mordió ligeramente la oreja expuesta de su futura esposa. Con esa acción Precia quedó estática y casi arrojando vapor, ¿en qué pensaba Lindy susurrándole eso frente a sus hijos? Aunque no es que fuera a rechazar la invitación… No, debía rechazar la tentadora invitación, al menos en ese momento debía recordar cómo hablar.

" _Hmmm"_ Lindy ya había regresado a su posición y ahora se le veía muy pensativa _"pensándolo mejor no creo que sea buena idea, tendremos que levantarnos temprano para hacer los almuerzos de los chicos…"_ , la sonrisa boba regresó a su rostro _"jejeje pero un poco no sería mala idea"_ , volvió a su actitud pensativa _"no no no, de por sí todos estamos agotados el día de hoy, podría ocurrir que terminemos por dormir en cuanto estemos en la cama, ¿y qué tal si estamos tan agotadas que tampoco despertemos a tiempo?, hum… parece que esto tendrá que esperar"_. Esas eran las profundas inquietudes de la peli-acua. – Por ahora deberíamos salir a cenar – le sonrió a su acompañante quien seguía roja hasta las orejas y trataba de recordar cómo hablar - ¿Amor?- al darse cuenta del sonrojo de Precia, Lindy no pudo evitar cubrir su boca para ocultar la risa. Fue hasta ese momento que Precia salió de sus pensamientos tímidos y encontró a Lindy riendo.

-Salir, me parece buena idea, todavía no es tan noche- Precia miró su reloj de pulso intentando tranquilizarse, apenas iban a ser las ocho de la noche.

-De acuerdo, niños ¿qué les parece si salimos a cenar?- Lindy se puso de pie.

-Hecho…- Chrono.

-Ok…- Fate.

-Mhm…- Alicia.

-Vaya, qué animados, jaja, iré a preparar el agua, ustedes decidan quien entrará primero a la ducha- la peli-acua subió los escalones dejando a los demás en la nueva cocina, el último lugar que acomodaron, más o menos.

-De acuerdo… ¿Quién irá primero?- preguntó Alicia de cara al piso con la voz cansada.

-Disparejo…- sugirió Chrono también boca abajo.

-A la de tres… - Fate estaba recostada en tres sillas alineadas. También estaba boca abajo, colgó su brazo y sin ganas empezó a contar.

Ya eran casi las nueve treinta cuando toda la familia estaba aseada y lista para ir a cenar.

-Wow, esto es tan refrescante- Alicia disfrutaba del viento del otoño después de salir del a casa, todos ya estaban ingresando al auto de Precia.

-¿A qué lugar les gustaría ir?- preguntó Lindy ya habiéndose abrochado el cinturón de seguridad.

-Que elija Chrono- dijeron las dos rubias.

-¡¿Qué, en serio?!- al niño le brillaron los ojos.

-En serio, en serio- Alicia.

-La próxima vez elegimos nosotras- Fate.

-Oye mamá Precia –

-¿Sí, dime?-

-Hay un lugar que me gusta mucho-

Así la familia fue a cenar, estuvieron riendo, hubo fotos, los menores fueron a jugar al área de juegos, Chrono era bueno convenciendo a la gente. Finalmente eran casi las once de la noche cuando ya estaban de regreso en casa. Lindy llevó a Chrono a su cuarto. Alicia y Fate subieron somnolientas e ingresaron a la habitación de Alicia, por inercia ambas chicas durmieron en la misma cama mientras alegaban una a la otra que esa era su habitación, realmente estaban cansadas. Lindy y Precia fueron las últimas en dormirse…

-Es-espera- en la habitación oscura es escuchó un repentino gemido - ¿qué, qué haces?- alguien entrelazaba los dedos de sus manos con los de la persona que estaba debajo de ella y quien era la que se parecía quejar y tratar de detener a la otra.

-Desde que dijiste eso en mi oreja… - esos ojos violáceos brillaban demasiado incluso en la oscuridad, Lindy tragó grueso.

-Ah… jaja… - la peli-acua dejó de intentar detenerla – me rindo – sonrió gentilmente para aquellos ojos violeta que la miraban desde arriba, acomodó sus brazos para recargarse sobre estos y se incorporó un poco para besar aquella boca anhelante por ese contacto.

Era hermoso, estaban en su nuevo hogar, con la persona que amaban, con su nueva familia y pronto serían oficialmente esa nueva familia.

…

Al día siguiente, el primer lunes en su nueva casa.

-Mamá ya nos vamos-

-¡Oh! No olviden sus almuerzos – Lindy salía desde la cocina con dos cajas de almuerzo.

-Jeje, gracias, madre- Fate tomó ambas cajas y le alcanzó una a su hermana.

-Más almuerzos saludables, mira las mamás que nos tocaron- Alicia se acercó a Lindy y le dio un beso en la mejilla – gracias mamá, nosotras nos encargaremos de la cena-.

-Nos vemos luego, madre – Fate también se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Lindy no había salido de su asombro cuando la segunda hija la sorprendió también "tal vez no haya mucha diferencia entre hija e hijo" pensó recordando que Chrono también se despedía de ella con un beso. Las chicas ya se alejaban cuando Lindy se asomó por el jardín delantero – espero que les guste el postre que agregué a sus almuerzos- les guiñó.

Ambas rubias se emocionaron, había una regla en los almuerzos de Precia "nada de postres" así que eso era algo emocionante para las chicas.

Mientras tanto Precia se despedía de Chrono en la entrada a la escuela. Con el cambio de casa la escuela quedaba un poco más lejos.

-¿Ya tienes tu almuerzo?-

-Sí- el menor le mostró su mochila y la abrió – está aquí adentro- Precia vio que el niño tenía un cierto orden incluso en el interior de su mochila, vio que ahí estaba también el móvil del niño - ¡Ah!, traigo el móvil solo por casos de emergencia, no te preocupes por eso – el niño le sonrió.

Precia no había dicho nada pero vaya, el niño era muy cuidadoso, sonrió y acarició la cabeza del menor – De acuerdo, entonces nos vemos al rato-

-Sí-

Ambos estaban fuera del auto, Chrono le indicó a Precia que se inclinara un poco, ella lo hizo. El niño la abrazó y besó su mejilla - Hasta luego mamá- después de eso se fue corriendo al interior de la escuela. Precia se incorporó y por un rato miró al pequeño a lo lejos, espontáneo y enternecedor y ese niño era su futuro hijo. Un niño con lentes redondos se acercó a él, al parecer su compañero de salón, después una niña al parecer mayor que ellos también se acercó al niño a saludarlo.

Unos minutos después Precia ya estaba de regreso en casa – Ya regresé-

– Bienvenida – Lindy le dio la bienvenida desde el comedor, ya estaba puesta la mesa para que las dos almorzaran algo ligero, salió a recibirla al pasillo, le dio un rápido beso y agarró su mano para guiarla de regreso al comedor.

-Se ve apetitoso- Dado que ambas cocinaban saludable no podía haber queja en lo que fuera a preparar la otra, ero era un extra ¿no? Precia tomó asiento seguida de Lindy quien se sentó al lado suyo.

Ninguna habló de lo que pasó durante su primera noche en casa, que realmente no pasó nada porque ambas estaban completamente casadas y entre intentando saciar su deseo y no dejarse vencer por el sueño, algo debía ganar y así terminaron durmiendo profundamente al igual que sus hijos.

Empezaron a platicar de cómo habían pasado su primer día siendo madres de los otros niños, Lindy le contó a Precia que se había sorprendido que sus hijas le hubieran besado la mejilla como si nada, Precia le contó lo mismo de su hijo. Siguieron platicando de lo que les deparaba el futuro, "sus hijos", "su familia", "su hogar", todo. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que hablaban con alguien a quien llamaran "pareja", y saber que dentro de poco sería "pareja de por vida" las emocionaba… y les llenaba de nostalgia al mismo tiempo.

Faltaba un mes para que fueran oficialmente una familia.

 **-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

 **N/A:**

 **Extraño tanto esperar un capítulo nuevo de "Yuzumori-san", me ha encantado el anime de "Wotaku ni koi wa musukashii" y quisiera saber en qué acababan los fics "coup de grace" y ese cuyo título ya no recuerdo (en que Lily era psicóloga de Miku y Miku estaba enamorada de Luka, a quien lo recuerde que llore conmigo) de Megurine Chikane T-T Ah… extraño aquellos tiempos cuando leía "Los mensajeros de la muerte" y "La diva y la princesa" TwT**

 **Siguiendo en las cosas de recuerdos de juventud, por arte de magia encontré una lista de reproducción y al revisarla encontré la música de clannad, kannazuki no miko, canaan, maria-sama, arakawa unde the bridge, soul eater, Chrono crusade (y otros animes) XDD y al final de la lista estaba dahlia de X-Japan -w- ah, cómo me encanta Dahlia con esa guitarra en el inicio y luego la batería y luego toda la canción XDD.**

 **Lo que sigue:**

 **Chat'de'Lune:** Los celos son buenos, y más de las tsunderes, me encantan. Lindy es cool, es mi sueño :v ok no. Gracias owo/

 **tsuki1519:** Me gusta Precia posesiva, le pega bien con el aparente carácter calmado ewe Me sorprendió cuando leí que mi última actualización fue en abril, ya tiene mucho D: Gracias owo/

 **KatitoHTT:** 1.- Fue un gran shock, deberá intentar tomar el control para la próxima (sabemos que no lo logrará).

2.- Sí, es Jail.

3.- D: solo Lindy se mete con su propia neko. Gracias owo/

 **RC:** Awww, gracias por decir que el fic hasta ahora ha ido excelente n_n Honestamente también espero que esto tenga un desenlace a la altura DX Gracias owo/ Saludos y vengan esos besos \owo/

 **Nadaoriginal:** Cierto eso de que lo que siga será para mejorar XD QwQ me siento feliz de tener un fic de este par con eso de que sigue sin haber muchos (y que sean extensos). Gracias owo/

 **Yuri no tenshi 69:** Cierto, también me gusta el lado posesivo de Precia ewe neko, tsundere y posesiva ewe Por cierto, tu user name me recordó al cumpleaños de Nozomi. Me pregunto si hicieron a propósito que su fecha fuera esa, no sé, se ve sospechoso. Gracias owo/

 **Paos-san:** n_n Awww gracias, es la primera vez que te veo aquí. Gracias otra vez owo/

 **gg-san:** Que bien que sea de agrado n_n Existe la posibilidad de que también sea la primera vez que te leo. Gracias owo/

 **AvatarAle:** Soy "Autor del mal" aunque no por ese motivo XDD También me rompe el corazón pero sé que no quedará ahí. Faltan los extras (y el lemmon o la recopilación de eventos ocultos que será aparte). Gracias owo/

 **Próximo capítulo:**

 **-Nada me haría más feliz –**

 **-Es mi mayor deseo-**

O de cómo fue la propuesta y el día que se vuelven oficialmente una familia XD

o.o que buen spoiler o.o

o.o/ Saludos!

Autor del mal.


	14. Capítulo 11

Amar a alguien más

Capítulo 11: Además de ti

En un día de entrenamiento Lindy había recibido una indicación de su jefe, debía ir a la sala de reuniones de inmediato. Al llegar encontró a sus compañeros y en primer plano estaba un hombre de cabello azul oscuro inclinándose frente a ella pidiéndole matrimonio. Lo recordaba bien, ese hombre de mirada inexpresiva sonreía ligeramente, casi imperceptible y al mismo tiempo tan lleno de amor.

Precia salía de la universidad, el auto de siempre la esperaba en la entrada, el chofer de la familia abría la puerta para ella. El recorrido parecía ser el de siempre hasta que el conductor giró en un lugar diferente. Le había dicho a Precia que su familia había acordado una reunión fuera de casa y debía llevarla a ese lugar en cuanto sus clases terminaran. Al llegar al lugar de la reunión familiar, la joven estudiante de medicina vislumbró el escenario perfecto para una boda. La familia ya ocupaba sus lugares y al fondo, sonriéndole ampliamente y lleno de emoción, le esperaba un hombre de cabello rubio y ojos carmesí.

…

…

Todos estaban en la sala de la casa de Precia un fin de semana, estaban festejando un mes más de la relación de las dos mujeres y era hora de intercambiar un obsequio conmemorativo. En secreto Lindy y Chrono decidieron adornar el lugar y hacer una pequeña manualidad en forma de un diminuto ramo de flores de tonos violáceos que sería el contenedor de los anillos. Por otra parte Precia había decidido colocar sus anillos en un pequeño pastelillo adornado con flores de merengue en un color verde suave. Las hijas habían ayudado consiguiendo los ingredientes y vigilando que Lindy no interrumpiera en la cocina ni abriera un paquete secreto dentro del refrigerador cuando estuvo ya listo.

A primera vista eran obsequios conmemorativos. Ambas se sonrieron contentas al ver esos detalles que estaban a punto de entregarse, Chrono arrojaba confeti y serpentinas. Alicia y Fate vitoreaban la escena mientras la mayor de las hermanas grababa esperando el momento más importante.

Casi en sincronía Precia extendió su obsequio descubriendo el detalle principal (un par de anillos), cerró los ojos con fuerza y dijo con voz temblorosa "¡¿Te casarías conmi…?! ¿Eh?". Lindy por su parte estaba inclinándose descubriendo el detalle principal (el otro par de anillos) diciendo con una voz también temblorosa "¡P-por favor, cásate conmi! A… ajah…".

Ambas se miraban sorprendidas y definitivamente emocionadas. Por inercia Precia se inclinó y se sentó sobre sus piernas. Lindy hizo lo mismo. Se sonrojaron para después las dos soltar una risita boba.

-¿Te casarías conmigo?- volvieron a hablar al mismo tiempo.

Ambas volvieron a mostrar sus añillos en sus respectivos obsequios. Ambas volvieron a echar a reír tímidamente cubriendo sus risitas con una mano.

Alicia estaba grabando pero se tapaba la boca por las ganas que tenía de gritar por la emoción. Desconocía por completo del obsequio de Lindy. Eso no estaba en los planes, era un definitivo ¡Wow!

Fate abrazaba un cojín del sofá para ahogar también su grito de emoción. Ella también desconocía de ese par de anillos.

Chrono miraba totalmente emocionado, era el único que en lugar de gritar quería correr y abrazarlas. Él era el único que sabía de la existencia de ambos pares de anillos. Unos días antes, las chicas le dijeron del regalo sorpresa de Precia para Lindy porque querían que les ayudara a vigilar a su mamá para que no descubriera el obsequio. Definitivamente fue una idea genial no decirle a Alicia y Fate sobre la existencia del otro par de anillos.

-Nada me haría más feliz – Precia sonrió enternecida dejando escapar unas cuantas lágrimas.

-Es mi mayor deseo- Lindy abrazó a Precia para echar a reír y también soltar unas cuantas lágrimas.

Luego de permanecer así un rato Precia tomó un anillo del adorno de Lindy y un anillo de su propio pastelillo. Agarró la mano de Lindy quien soltó una risita al notar que la mano de Precia temblaba y colocó esos dos anillos en el dedo anular de la peli-acua.

-¿Eh… usaremos los dos?- Lindy miró sorprendida su dedo anular viendo el par de anillos diferentes, se limpiaba las lágrimas y seguía con esa hermosa sonrisa. Eso parecía un sueño.

-Sí hasta que tengamos los anillos de matrimonio ¡Ah! Pero esta vez iremos juntas a elegirlos- Precia seguía agarrando la mano de Lindy. Sus ojos brillaban de una manera tan hermosa. Todo eso era real.

-De acuerdo – respondió Lindy y acto seguido agarró el otro par de anillos diferentes, agarró la mano izquierda de Precia y puso ese par de anillos en su dedo anular – te amo- le sonrió acercándose más a ella.

Se dieron un suave beso y después de eso hubo unos aplausos por parte de los hijos. En ese momento ambas recordaron que ellos estaban ahí.

-Siempre se olvidan de nosotros- Chrono riendo.

-Debería volver a tomarles fotos- Alicia todavía grabando.

-Pero hermana, esta vez lo grabaste- Fate también mirando la grabación.

Precia se sonrojó hasta las orejas, se cubrió la cara y a punto de hablar escuchó a su hija mayor hablar.

-Mamá, no lo borraré- fueron las palabras de la hija mayor al ver que su madre iba a decirle algo.

-Jejeje- Lindy simplemente disfrutó el momento y le hizo una señal de victoria a su hijo el cual le correspondió desde su lugar.

…

…

Poco después de que se mudaran a la casa de la nueva familia, entre las dos mujeres eligieron los que serían sus anillos de matrimonio, incluso los hijos fueron con ellas cuando fueron a pedirlos. Estuvieron atareadas con eso de buscar los papeles, verificar que todo estuviera en regla, etc. Y gracias a la ayuda del hermano de Precia y sus contactos pudieron agilizar cualquier otro proceso que fuera requerido.

-Amor, tu hermano a veces me parece sospechoso teniendo esa cantidad de contactos-

-Jeh… luego de conocer a su círculo de amistades todo tiene sentido, no te preocupes no es peligroso- Precia con una gota de sudor.

Era otoño, era un viernes por la tarde, Alicia y Fate tenían puestos sus uniformes de la escuela, Chrono también tenía su uniforme escolar. Precia y Lindy habían salido temprano del trabajo y habían cambiado sus ropas, era una ocasión especial así que sus ropas debían estar a la altura de la ocasión. Ambas se veían muy femeninas y aún con esas ropas Lindy mantenía ese toque cool y Precia ese toque elegante.

La primera en terminar de arreglarse fue Precia, en cuanto Chrono la vio la agarró de la mano y le dijo que lo siguiera.

Ambos llegaron al jardín.

-Oye mamá Precia – el niño la miraba con mucha seriedad, de una forma que Precia jamás había visto.

-Dime- esa tarde de otoño el viento no era tan frio pero aun así, dentro del jardín ese mínimo de frio era imperceptible. Las ropas de Precia siempre dándole ese porte elegante y ahora con esos tonos suaves de color. Precia se veía hermosa que incluso Chrono se sonrojó un poco al imaginar que a partir de ese día ella también sería su madre.

-Sean muy felices por muchos años- fueron las primeras palabras que salieron de boca del niño, Precia sonrió gentil- ¿Sabes? Para mi papá mi mamá era la persona más importante y estoy seguro que él siempre será la persona que más ame a mamá -. El niño se quedó callado por un momento, estaba pensando en sus siguientes palabras y mientras eso ocurría Precia ahora lo miraba sorprendida - Pero tú eres tú y sé que la amarás con todas tus fuerzas, por eso gracias por aparecer en la vida de mamá- en ese momento el niño se lanzó a abrazarla con todas sus fuerzas, ella entonces sintió que iba a empezar a llorar así que cubrió su boca tal vez para darse fuerzas y no hacerlo frente al pequeño – Gracias por traer de regreso a mi mamá- el niño rompió en llanto y en ese momento Precia no pudo evitar derramar un par de lágrimas que removió de inmediato, la mujer acarició la cabeza del pequeño – tienen que ser muy felices ¿Sí?, y si tienen problemas puedes hablar conmigo, y si no sabes qué pasa con mamá puedes decírmelo pero por favor no mueras- esas palabras hicieron eco en la cabeza de la mujer – por favor no mueras- por fin Precia se inclinó y abrazó al niño que siguió llorando un rato más.

-Hijo- Precia abrazaba y acariciaba la espalda del pequeño – no moriré, siempre estaré con ustedes y si un día no sé qué hacer te lo diré, lo hablaremos todos como familia- besó la cabeza del niño que seguía llorando. Precia poco a poco se tranquilizó mientras Chrono seguía desahogándose entre sus brazos. "Traer de regreso" ¿Tan consciente era el pequeño de lo que ocurría con su madre? Tal vez por eso era un niño tan serio, responsable y cuidadoso con todo lo que hacía.

Ahora era el turno de Lindy, en cuanto salió de terminar de arreglarse las dos rubias la esperaban. Le dijeron que querían hablar con ella así que la llevaron al cuarto de Alicia. Ahí las tres se sentaron, las menores frente a la mayor.

-Mamá Lindy-

-Madre-

-¿Sí?- Lindy mantenía su mirada amigable y tranquila pero por dentro sabía que posiblemente sería algo serio ya que incluso Alicia estaba seria.

-Por favor sean muy felices, se lo merecen- empezó Fate, Lindy sonrió en agradecimiento.

-Nuestro padre… mi hermana y yo ahora entendemos por qué papá se esforzaba tanto cada día en crear hermosos recuerdos con nosotras –continuó Alicia, entonces Lindy tomó una actitud seria, hablar de su padre era algo que jamás habían hecho - Si alguien nos preguntara ahora cómo nos sentimos al respecto… Mi hermana y yo diríamos que estamos enojadas con él por no haber dicho lo que le sucedía- hubo una pausa en la que Lindy notó que las chicas apretaban sus puños- pero entendemos, y por eso no podemos enojarnos. Nuestro padre… fue le hombre que más amó a mamá, la persona que más amó a mamá–

Hubo otra pausa, en ese momento Lindy notó que los ojos de las chicas se empezaban a notar llorosos así que se puso de pie y se acercó a ellas. Alicia continuó hablando - Y usted no es él, pero gracias a usted mamá ha vuelto a amar, y sabemos que no se ama de la misma manera ni con la misma intensidad a personas diferentes- en ese momento Lindy ya rodeaba a ambas chicas en un abrazo - Usted es usted, y mamá la eligió y aún mejor usted la eligió a ella. Algo que nadie esperaba… - Lindy seguía escuchando a las chicas y sentía que se le rompía el corazón, cuánto amor tenían acumulado, era demasiado, besó sus cabezas sintiendo cómo Fate la abrazaba escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de la peli-acua y cómo Alicia se aferraba a su brazo- Mamá Lindy, gracias por llegar a nuestras vidas, gracias por permitir a Chrono llegar a nuestras vidas. Por favor tienen que ser felices por muchos, muchos años. –Alicia se separó de Lindy y la miró a los ojos a pesar de que estaba llorando, Lindy a estas alturas apenas podía contener el llanto porque sus ojos también estaban un poco llorosos - Su trabajo es peligroso, su vida siempre está en peligro. Si le estamos entregando a nuestra madre entonces le daremos una condición. Por favor no muera, no muera tan pronto - Era la primera vez que Lindy veía tal seriedad en Alicia, todo lo que había dicho era bastante en serio.

Fate seguía abrazando a Lindy – Por favor, prometa que se cuidará, nunca intente ocultar sus heridas, sus malestares, incluso sus preocupaciones. Por favor háblelo, tiene que hablarlo con mamá o con nosotras o con Chrono pero por favor no oculte esas cosas, no queremos perderla sin siquiera poder hacer algo- por fin la menor de las hijas miraba a Lindy, tal vez era una mirada triste pero también tenía esa seriedad -por favor madre, sean muy felices y vivan por muchos años más-

-Puedo prometer cuidarme, pero no puedo asegurar que será suficiente. Aun así, amo demasiado a Precia, así que cueste lo que cueste me esforzaré por vivir muchos años más- le dedicó una sonrisa confiada a las chicas y eso fue suficiente para que ellas pudieran creer en sus palabras.

Después de aquellas pláticas y después de que los hijos se calmaran, la familia fue al lugar donde el hermano de Precia les esperaba para hacer oficial esa familia.

…

Luego de firmar algunos documentos oficiales y de declarar la validez oficial de esa familia, los cinco salieron del edificio.

-¡Weeeeeeeeh! ¡Waaaaaaajaja! ¡Woooooooh!- Chrono bajaba corriendo unos escalones y continuó saltando emocionado.

-¡Esperen, esperen, tenemos que tomar una foto!- Alicia grabando.

-Jajaja sí, mamá, madre primero ustedes dos.- Precia y Lindy aceptaron la fotografía - Ahora Chrono ve con ellas – el niño se unió a la foto.

-Bien, Alicia, Fate les toca- Jail apareció detrás de las hijas y les dio un empujón para que fueran con sus madres. Chromo miraba con Jail.

-Ahora todos juntos, anda ve- Jail ahora daba una palmada al niño para que fuera con ellas.

Alicia volviendo a grabar - ¡Por fin somos una familia!- se grababa con la nueva familia en el fondo.

Jail se despidió de la familia y les dijo que otro día los iría a visitar.

-¡Somos la familia Testarossa Harlaown!- Chrono saludaba la cámara haciendo señales de victoria.

-¿Cómo permitieron los dos apellidos?- Fate pensaba en voz alta, también aparecía en la grabación.

-Vamos Fate, se escucha cool- La voz de Alicia se escuchaba y al fondo Precia y Lindy reían divertidas.

-Sí pero es raro- Fate respondió mirando a la cámara.

-Jajajaja, niños tranquilos- Lindy les habló riendo por la alegría que había en ese momento.

-Hijos hagan caso a su madre- Precia también les llamó la atención.

-Jajaja de acueeerdo- los tres respondieron dejando de estar tan activos.

-Hijos – Lindy sonrió tiernamente viendo a los tres que se hablaban y sonreían y posaban para fotos.

-Sí, nuestros hijos – Precia dio un suave apretón a la mano de Lindy que no había soltado desde que salieron del lugar. Ahora portaban un anillo diferente que combinaba en sus dedos anulares. Su nuevo anillo de matrimonio.

-Jejeje no puedo creerlo, ahora soy madre de tres niños excepcionales, jejeje es como un sueño- miró a las chicas rubias, Lindy ahora sería madre de dos chicas – supongo que la educación de una niña debe ser muy diferente a la de un niño, pero ellas ya son mayores-

-Cariño – Precia llamó la atención de su esposa – son mis hijas, no tienes que preocuparte por eso-

-¡AJAJAJAJAJA! Chrono mira, mira, la cara que está haciendo Fate en esta foto JAJAJAJAJA- Alicia.

-¡AAAAAAH! ¡Hermana borra eso!- Fate.

-JAJAJA Fate, te ves graciosa JAJAJAJA- Chrono.

-Siempre van a su propio ritmo – sonreía resignada.

-Y a partir de hoy esta es nuestra familia- Lindy volvía a mirar a sus hijos.

-Sí, nuestra familia- Precia también miraba a sus hijos.

La nueva familia se dirigía al auto de Precia.

-¿Qué les parece si yo manejo? Y ahora que lo pienso nunca he manejado con ustedes. Hmmm… sí, será divertido ¿Puedo amor?- le sonrió a su esposa que ya tenía las llaves del auto en la mano.

-No sabía que manejabas- Precia la miró sorprendida.

-Mamá tenía un coche pero como no lo usaba lo vendió- Chrono entró al auto, después de él entró Fate, en el otro lado Alicia también entraba al auto.

-Oh, de acuerdo – Precia entregó las llaves a Lindy y fue a tomar asiento en el lado de copiloto.

Ya todos tenían puestos los cinturones. Lindy encendió el auto y en un momento este empezó a moverse.

-Vaya- fue lo primero que dijo precia, el conducir de Lindy era como el de ella, movimientos suaves.

-Jajaja hasta en esto se parecen- rio Alicia.

-Pero no has visto cuando mamá acelera ¡Es veloooz!- Chrono se emocionó, Lindy soltó una risita.

Precia dedicó una mirada preocupada a Lindy – Tranquila, no voy a manejar así, no hay motivo- Lindy respondió tranquilizando con eso a su esposa.

Por fin eran una familia, a partir de ese día eran una familia. Sus anillos de matrimonio volvían a hacer juego y a partir de ese día alguien las volvía a complementar.

…

…

Era un día tranquilo en la casa de la familia Testarossa Harlaown, los hijos habían ido al supermercado a comprar la despensa y los ingredientes para la comida, apenas eran las once del día, los días de otoño estaban terminando.

Mientras esperaban a sus hijos, el feliz matrimonio estaba en el sofá disfrutando del rato a solas, platicando de cualquier cosa, riendo por cualquier cosa. En un momento Lindy bostezó y Precia le ofreció su regazo para descansar un rato, Lindy no se negó a la oferta y se recostó, de vez en cuando pasaba eso.

-¿Y qué tal mi racha de no ir al hospital por culpa del trabajo, Doctora Testarossa Harlaown? ¿No cree que merezco un premio?- Lindy jugaba con los dedos de la mano de Precia, especialmente con el que tenía el anillo de matrimonio.

A Precia le parecía que Lindy a veces se portaba un poco infantil pero eso lo atribuía a que se portaba así para su hijo y era verdad, pero eso era parte de las tantas cosas que le gustaban de ella – Hm… ¿Debería considerar recompensarla por eso, Oficial Testarossa Harlaown? Me parece que no cuenta con el mérito suficiente para solicitar tal retribución- Precia pasaba sus dedos entre el cabello de la peli-acua, dirigió su mano al lugar donde estaba el broche que sujetaba aquel cabello verde y lo quitó.

-Jejeje, con esto me bastará por ahora- Lindy atrapó aquella mano que recorría su cabello, el suave contacto siempre era agradable. Precia se ruborizó un poco pero, a diferencia de antes, ya no tartamudeaba ni desviaba la mirada, ese contacto siempre la hacía sonreír con ternura.

Ambas se miraron a los ojos durante un momento, ver a la otra reflejar su hermosa sonrisa era encantador, y más aún si esa sonrisa estaba dedicada solo a ella. Repentinamente Precia cubrió su boca dejando escapar una risita.

-¿De qué te acordaste?- Lindy conocía esa risita, seguramente Precia estaba recordando lo mismo que ella.

-Esta escena me trajo viejos recuerdos- la mayor hacía memoria de la noche que por fin se besaron después de haber iniciado su relación y después de tantas interrupciones de sus hijos.

-Jaja, solo necesitamos que sea de noche- Lindy también rio recordando aquello, habían tenido tantas oportunidades de besarse pero sus hijos rompían la atmósfera cada que eso ocurría.

-¿Eso significa que deberé esperar hasta la noche para que pueda besarme, Oficial Testarossa Harlaown?-

-Hm… No podría esperar tanto tiempo- Lindy acercó la mano de Precia contra su pecho -¿Se da cuenta de lo que ha ocasionado, Doctora Testarossa Harlaown? Ahora mi corazón no se tranquiliza-

Ambas echaron a reír, después de eso hubo un breve silencio.

-Doctora ¿Alguna vez pensó que todo esto podría pasar?- la peli-acua volvía a tomar la palabra mientras dirigía su dedo a la punta de la nariz de la mayor.

-¿Y qué es exactamente "todo esto"?- Precia agarró la mano después de aquel contacto.

-Conocer a alguien, que esa persona te haga sentir en paz, que te haga reír, que te escuche y te regañe, que te haga desear volver a crear una relación, una familia y – suspiró – y que te haga sentir que cada momento con esa persona demuestre que valió la pena el recorrido-

-Honestamente, jamás creería que iba a vivir todas estas emociones otra vez, y el proceso es algo por lo que podría reír cada vez que lo pienso-

-Jejeje como tus sonrojos o tu comportamiento tímido- Lindy ahora acariciaba el rostro de la mayor.

-O tus gustos y tus expresiones infantiles – Precia volvía a agarrar con su mano el dorso de aquella mano ajena en su rostro.

Por un momento Lindy se quedó pensando –Hm… Deberíamos volver a ir al planetario- le volvió a sonreír a su esposa.

-¿Hm? Sí, deberíamos pero… ¿Por qué?- su expresión mostraba que desconocía la motivación de su esposa.

-Porque todavía quiero ese beso que no me diste jajajaja-

Precia se sonrojó de golpe, casi había olvidado eso. Así empezaron a recordar los eventos ocurridos en esos meses previos y posteriores a su relación.

El recordar y hablar de las cosas que habían ocurrido en aquel tiempo claramente les despertó el deseo de repetir aquel detalle, el beso en el sofá. Era muy diferente la situación actual a aquella vez (por el hecho de que esas muestras de afecto ya no las avergonzaban, especialmente a la mayor) pero se sentía la misma adrenalina, ambas rieron por un momento al darse cuenta de que la otra pensaba lo mismo. ¿Y cómo iban a negarse ese momento?, era agradable, era especial, Precia removió un mechón del flequillo de su esposa para después acariciar con delicadeza su mejilla, ambas se miraron a los ojos anhelantes por aquel suave contacto. La mayor se inclinó un poco, la menor se levantó un poco, tal como había sido aquella ocasión. A escasos centímetros de besarse la puerta de la casa se abrió.

-Mamá ya regresamos- se escuchó la voz de Fate ingresando a la casa y detrás de ella los otros dos hijos. Al cerrar una suave ráfaga de aire frio se coló al interior de la casa.

-Hehe, siempre oportunos- sonrió Lindy antes de dar un rápido y suave beso que fue correspondido por esos labios que ya conocía a la perfección.

-Mhm, vayamos con ellos- ambas se levantaron y fueron a recibir a sus hijos que regresaban cargando las cosas de las compras, las mejillas de Precia estaban levemente sonrojadas, sus ojos reflejando la hermosa sonrisa de la otra y los dedos de sus manos entrelazados al momento de ir a recibir a sus hijos. La mayor de esa relación ya había mejorado con esos sonrojos, su cuerpo ya se había acostumbrado a esas incontables y delicadas muestras de amor, la menor seguía descubriéndose más y más deseosa de amar a aquella mujer, si alguna vez amó tanto a alguien que una vida sin él le hubiera parecido imposible, seguramente ahora mismo amar con la misma intensidad a alguien más le parecería abrumador y, sin embargo, Precia solo la hacía desear seguir amándola con toda esa intensidad y esa dicha cada día de su vida.

-Hace mucho frio afuera- se quejó Alicia, colgando las llaves del auto en el cuelga-llaves del pasillo.

-Y había muchas personas en el supermercado- Fate entró cargando algunas cosas de las compras.

-Seguro pronto nevará, ¿verdad, mamá Precia?- Chrono se quitó el gorro y los guantes.

Había pasado ya un año desde que se formó esa nueva familia. Alicia ya tenía licencia de conducir y ya había ingresado a la universidad, Fate había cambiado su look con una nueva coleta y seguía desarrollándose, Chrono era un poco más alto.

-Por supuesto, ya se acerca el cambio de estación- respondió la peli-morada poniéndose un delantal.

-Oh, madre, compramos este té, es el que dijiste que te había gustado- Fate sacó de las compras una caja de té y se la entregó a Lindy que también acababa de ponerse un delantal.

-Vaya, gracias hija – leyó la caja – Ah, es el que nos invitó tu amiga en aquel café, jejeje – acarició la cabeza de Fate que se sonrojó un poco pero también sonreía y por dentro estaba nerviosa porque su mamá Lindy todavía no sabía que aquella chica del café era su novia. Pero eso era otra historia.

-¿Pudieron conseguir todas las cosas de la lista?- Precia empezaba a sacar cosas de las bolsas de las compras, Alicia le ayudaba mientras Chrono terminaba de ponerse su delantal (todavía usaba ese con la leyenda "el mejor hijo del mundo").

-Sí, y mamá – Alicia se acercó a su madre y le susurró al oído – también pasamos por el regalo sorpresa, créeme que vale la pena cada centavo que pagaste, le encantará- terminó de dar su reporte y le guiñó.

-Tenlo por seguro mamá Precia- Chrono levantó su pulgar también hablando en voz baja para Precia.

Precia sonrió aliviada.

"Ingenua" pensó Alicia mientras sacaba su móvil y empezaba a grabar lo que hacían en la cocina.

"Ingenua" pensó Chrono ocultando su risita lo mejor que pudo.

Lindy había preparado el té después de que Fate se lo hubiera entregado – Amor, aquí tienes- le entregó una taza de té a Precia – hijos, aquí están los suyos- entregó una taza a cada uno.

-Gracias mamá- Alicia.

-Vaya, tiene un bonito color- Chrono.

-Y espera a probarlo- Fate sonrojada.

Las cosa de las compras ya habían sido acomodadas en su lugar, los hijos y ambas mujeres estaban en la cocina preparando la comida de ese día. Era una ocasión especial, iban a celebrar el primer aniversario de aquel matrimonio y todos estaban ayudando.

Mientras Precia y Lindy se quedaban en la cocina la mayor parte del tiempo con Chrono como su ayudante principal, Alicia y Fate arreglaban el jardín de la casa para que estuviera presentable.

Finalmente todos los preparativos estaban hechos y la comida estaba lista.

Los hijos ayudaron a llevar la comida a la mesa del jardín, ahí estaban cinco sillas.

Precia y Lindy fueron las últimas en salir de la casa.

-Jejeje, este jardín es bastante conveniente – Lindy llegaba con algo para beber.

-Mhm, de esta manera nos aseguramos que estos "niños" no se enfermen– Precia le siguió, se escuchó una queja de Alicia "Vamos, mamá" – y podremos seguir disfrutando de la vista-

Era verdad, el nuevo jardín era más como un pequeño invernadero de paredes y techo transparentes. En tiempos de frio como otoño o invierno no se sentía tanto frio ahí dentro y en días frescos como en primavera o calurosos como en verano ese lugar podía abrir sus enormes puertas para que circulara el aire.

La comida pasó llena de risas, bromas, recuerdos y sonrojos de Precia.

"Tsundere" pensó Alicia.

"Tsundere" pensó Chrono.

"¿Es en serio, mamá?" pensó Fate sabiendo que a veces ella también se portaba así, sería así por el resto de su vida, podía ver su futuro frente a ella.

También estuvieron esas palabras matadoras que ocasionalmente Lindy decía sin pensar y que provocaban que Precia se sonrojara.

"Cool" Fate.

"Es tan genial" Chrono.

"Estoy segura que Chrono terminará siendo un tsundere cool" Alicia riendo mentalmente.

Entre risas, sonrojos y fotos y videos la familia pasó la tarde. Brindaron por ese maravilloso año y por los que faltaban. Bromearon hasta el hartazgo por el novio de Alicia y los malos momentos que Lindy le había hecho pasar inintencionadamente, cosa que Lindy sabía en realidad tenía toda la intención del mundo y lo volvería a hacer.

Finalmente llegó la hora del obsequio por parte de los hijos para sus madres.

Alguien tocó la entrada del jardín.

-¿Llego a tiempo para el postre?-

Precia quedó estática.

Lindy volteó a ver al invitado no esperado- Cuñado, hola-

-Señora Testarossa Harlaown, tan hermosa y radiante – se acercó a Lindy y la abrazó.

"¿En serio, tío?" Alicia.

-En realidad estamos a tiempo, justo acabamos de comer y brindar- Fate.

-Oh, ya veo ya veo- Jail.

-No voy a preguntar pero recuerdo que dijiste que estarías fuera del país en estas fechas- habló Precia viendo a su hermano acercarse a ella.

-Primero ¡Felicidades!- Jail.

-Jeje, gracias- Lindy.

-Segundo- señaló al trío que ya se había puesto de pie. Alicia estaba grabando.

-¡Felicidades!- hablaron los tres hijos.

-Jeje, gracias– Lindy nuevamente.

-De acuerdo, ¿qué es ahora?- Precia empezando a preocuparse.

-Apenas es sábado- Alicia guiñándoles, sabía que su madre no se refería a eso.

-Imaginen que son unas pequeñas vacaciones- Chrono abrazando a ambas mujeres – se lo merecen-

-Chrono y yo regresaremos el lunes después de clases- Fate abrazando a ambas mujeres también.

-Y yo los veré cuando vuelva a tener tiempo- Alicia también abrazó a ambas mujeres.

-Dicho esto, nos retiramos, que lo disfruten- el hermano de Precia inclinó la cabeza en despedida y empezó a caminar a la salida seguido por los hijos - Ya tengo el equipaje de sus criaturas así que no se preocupen y hermana – volteó a ver a Precia antes de cerrar la puerta de la salida – Pueden agradecerme después- le guiñó y finalmente cerró la puerta dejándolas a solas.

Ambas mujeres se quedaron en silencio todavía en sus asientos. Lindy sonreía de una manera que irradiaba alegría por doquier, Precia seguía mirando estupefacta hacia la salida de la casa.

-Jejeje, entonces… Feliz aniversario- Lindy agarró la mano de Precia trayéndola de vuelta al momento presente.

-¿Por qué no te ves sorpren…?- Precia dejo de hablar al ver esa hermosa sonrisa tan llena de vida y emocionada. Ya sospechaba lo que pasaba ahí -¿Lo sabías?-

-No – esa respuesta la sorprendió, pues se lo había tomado tan bien que podría jurar que seguramente Lindy había tenido algo que ver- pero son nuestros hijos, que ocurriera esto era una posibilidad y me encanta la idea de pasar todo un fin de semana a solas contigo, es un regalo maravilloso y se los agradezco, al menos este año no me opondré pero los próximos podemos seguir celebrándolos con ellos, después de todo nos faltan muchos más por celebrar juntas, ¿no crees?- Sus ojos brillaban de una manera especial. Precia se sintió contagiada por esa emoción.

¿Cómo iba a decir no a eso? Si estaba con la persona que amaba.

Era una tarde de otoño, lo recordaban bien, una tarde de otoño se convirtieron en una familia de cinco, una tarde fresca de otoño como esa se juraron amarse por el resto de sus vidas así como muchos años atrás habrían jurado ese mismo amor a sus difuntos maridos. Jamás hubieran imaginado en el resto de sus vidas que, con la misma intensidad, podrían llegar a amar a alguien más.

 **FIN**

…

…

 **Extra 1 ;v**

Después de platicar un rato más en el jardín y viendo que ya había anochecido, decidieron entrar a la casa.

-Jejeje, es tan callado sin los chicos- Lindy entró primero, agarraba de la mano a Precia.

-Heh – en cuanto ingresaron a la casa Precia dio un suave beso a su esposa – te amo –

Lindy soltó una risita boba – Mhm, me encanta el sonido de tu voz cuando dices eso jeje- después de esas palabras agarró el rostro de precia entre sus manos y la acercó hacia ella, su peli-morada en seguida entendió la intención y abrazó a Lindy por la cintura atrayéndola hacia sí. Esa calidez siempre era tan agradable. Esos ojos que se miraban mutuamente tan llenos de amor despertando otra vez en ellas ese deseo de sentirse más cerca.

Entre pequeños besos y risitas cómplices llegaron a su habitación. Al abrir la puerta precia sintió que se le bajaba la calentura, Lindy por otra parte volvió a reír divertida.

No sabía cómo pero en algún momento que no se dieron cuenta alguien había arreglado su habitación de una manera muy romántica, con pétalos de rosas, veladoras, un par de copas, una botella de champaña y…

Precia dejó de abrazar a Lindy por la cintura y se cubrió la cara totalmente roja.

-Jejeje tenía tiempo que no te veía así de sonrojada- Lindy rio divertida y agarró ambas manos de su esposa descubriendo aquella cara sonrojada – me encantas – dicho esto la jaló al interior de la habitación esta vez siendo ella quien acortara la distancia abrazando a Precia por el cuello –me encantas- volvió a decir con una voz suave y seductora antes de besarla.

…

-Hermana, en serio ¿Al menos le avisaste a mamá?-

-Nah, pensé que sería más divertido si mamá se ponía toda tímida ahí, estoy segura que mamá Lindy debió estar muy complacida. Pero me sorprende que el tío Jail no haya sido descubierto-

-¡HAHA! Eso es porque soy experto en escabullirme en casa de mi hermana, y mis ayudantes hicieron un excelente trabajo arreglando ese lugar –

Era ya medianoche y Fate, Alicia y su tío platicaban en la cocina comiendo del mismo enorme recipiente de helado.

-Hm… ¿Hermanas, tío, qué hacen?- Chrono se asomó somnoliento a la cocina de la mansión de Jail.

-Infringiendo la ley al comer helado a altas horas de la noche, date prisa, aquí está tu cuchara – Alicia le sonrió y le señaló una cuchara en la mesa.

-Waaaaah genial- el niño corrió a unírseles en la labor de comer helado.

-Si mamá estuviera aquí nos regañaría- Fate.

-No te preocupes mi querida sobrina, ella también debe estar disfrutando el postre, así todos somos culpables- Jail con un poco de helado en la barbilla, guiñándole a Fate.

-¿Hm? ¿Qué postre?- preguntó Chrono con inocencia comiendo un bocado de helado.

-Ninguno, Chrono, ninguno – Alicia regañó con la mirada a su tío mientras Fate sonreía sonrojada y su tío miraba retador y burlón a su sobrina mayor que también se veía un poco sonrojada.

"Ya lo entenderá" pensaron los tres mayores.

 **Extra 1 FIN ;v**

 **-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

 **N/A:**

 **AvatarAle:** ewe Lo sé ewe y por eso existirá un extra para cada uno de los hijos (Amy también debe sufrir los celos de mamá Precia);v Gracias owo/

 **Chat'de'Lune:** :v Futanari (Idea salvaje aparece), ewe me gusta el futanari y sí concuerdo en que no roce lo grotesco *tose a menos que sea necesario*tose. Me agrada que no se haya visto tan apresurado, creo que no se vio todo tan apresurado, y también me agrada saber qué están pensando ewe Por fin son una bonita familia feliz (y lo que sigue) owo/ Gracias por haber seguido este fic hasta el final y darte tu tiempo para escribir un review en cada capítulo n_n/ muchas gracias.

 **yuri no tenshi 69:** Gracias por lo de satisfactorio, me agrada que agrade a otros owo/ yey. Y Lindy siempre estará dispuesta a proponer cosas a su esposa ewe Gracias por haber seguido el fic hasta el final owo/

 **nadaoriginal:** Creo que aquí está la cúspide de la promesa. Gracias por haber seguido el fic hasta el final owo/

 **KatitoHTT:** Son serias o.o claro y lindas TwT y sexys owo/ Gracias por seguir el fic hasta el final

 **Tsuki1519: ¡** Gracias! XD entiendo la queja, también quería escribir esa parte en el capítulo anterior pero quería que estuviera en el mismo capítulo del matrimonio. Hice lo mismo con una escena en el capítulo de 3 partes. Gracias por seguir el fic hasta el final owo/

 **Oficialmente declaro este fanfic terminado \:v/**

 **Con el tiempo (a larga espera) subiré los demás capítulos extra y el otro fic ;v (voy lento así que no prometo constancia u.u)**

 **Agradezco a todos los lectores que se dieron su rato para pasar a ver de principio a fin, o solo el principio (así que no sabrán de este agradecimiento), o solo el fin (como a veces le hago), a los que agregaron este fic a sus favoritos TwT (lágrimas de felicidad), a los que se suscribieron para seguirlo también TwT (más lágrimas de felicidad), a los que dejaron sus comentarios y/o MP muchas gracias por decirme lo que pensaban TTwTT (y más lágrimas de felicidad).**

 ***Reverencia* ¡Gracias!**

 **Ahora a celebrar \OwO/**

o.o/ Saludos!

Autor del mal.


	15. Extra 2

Amar a alguien más

 **Extra 2: ¡Es veloz!**

Precia y Lindy estaban sentadas frente a un escritorio. Al otro lado, mirándolas fijamente estaba un hombre. Sobre el escritorio estaba la licencia de conducir de Lindy y la documentación del auto de Precia.

-Así que…-

Una vez el hombre abrió la boca para hablar Lindy cerró los ojos como siendo reprendida. Fueron apenas unos minutos pero para la peli-acua fueron casi eternos.

Precia, conforme más hablaba el hombre, más fruncía el ceño. Lindy estaba en serios problemas.

Afuera del pequeño edificio, había muchos vehículos aparcados, todos con multas.

Así es.

El matrimonio estaba en un corralón.

…

…

El día anterior por la mañana. Fate y Chrono debían ir a la escuela, el niño siempre era llevado por Precia pero, debido a que ella se quedó dos días de corrido en el hospital, ese día Lindy se iba a encargar de llevarlo.

-¿Ya estás listo?- Lindy había encendido el motor del auto.

-Sí, mamá- Chrono iba en el asiento trasero.

-De acuerdo- el auto estaba a punto de avanzar.

-¡Madre!- Fate salió corriendo de la casa para estamparse en la ventana de conductor, vestía su uniforme un poco desaliñado y su mochila iba abierta. Tenía una cara de preocupación y Lindy se había asustado por eso -¡Por favor llévenme con ustedes!-

Fate se movía inquieta y hacía gestos temerosos.

-Claro, sube… ¿Qué ocurrió?- preguntó viendo a su hija menor subiendo al asiento de copiloto.

-Ugh… - seguía cerrando los ojos como queriendo escapar de la realidad – Olvidé que teníamos una clase adelantada, ese profesor es muy estricto y… Hoy había un examen de prueba- terminó de hablar ya con su cinturón abrochado.

-Hm… - Lindy miró a su hija muy preocupada, revisó la hora en su reloj y miró a su hijo por el retrovisor.

-Por mí no hay problema – a Chrono le brillaban los ojos.

-Ok, tenemos veinte minutos para que sean las ocho- Lindy sonrió animada, mucho – Hija, te aseguro que llegarás a tiempo, solo un favor-

-Lo que sea- Fate seguía cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

-Este será nuestro secreto para Precia-

-Jajajaja, ¡secreto para mamá Precia!- Chrono echó a reír, sabía que eso no iba a durar.

-¿Eh? ¿Eso qué sig...?- no logró terminar su pregunta pues Lindy pisó el acelerador -¡WAAAAAAAA!- y a partir de ese momento los ojos del a joven rubia no se volvieron a cerrar.

…

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!- Fate se agarraba fuerte de su asiento y miraba al frente aterrada, no sabía ya cuántas luces rojas su madre ya se había pasado y una patrulla en algún momento los había empezado a seguir.

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA WOOOOOOH!- Chrono reía como loco disfrutando el paseo.

-¿Eh? Intentará interceptarme tomando el callejón, entonces yo giraré en esta esquina – Lindy no perdía de vista aquella unidad policiaca que los seguía.

-¡MADRE, VAMOS POR EL LADO CONTRARIO!- Fate se cubrió la cara con las palmas de su mano extendidas, quería y no quería ver al frente donde todos los autos iban en dirección al vehículo de Precia.

Después de avanzar un poco más y al parecer perder a la patrulla, Lindy giró en otro punto y rápido llegaron a la escuela de Chrono. Se pudo escuchar el derrapar del auto y se podían ver las marcas de las llantas en la calle. El auto estaba perfectamente estacionado. Chrono salió del auto, no sin antes despedirse con un beso a su madre y otro a su hermana - ¡Hermana!- desde afuera el niño tocaba la ventana del copiloto. Fate volteó a ver a su pequeño hermano, aterrada – ¡Te dije, mamá es velooooz!- después de eso se fue corriendo al edificio escolar, ese había sido un día genial para él.

En seguida, en la calle al lado de ellas, apareció aquella patrulla que, gracias a su número de unidad, Lindy identificó era la que las había perseguido. Las sirenas volvieron a sonar.

-Ay no…- Fate tragó grueso y miró a su mamá que sonrió confiada y le dijo "sujétate". El auto volvió a acelerar de golpe - ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!- y Fate volvió a gritar.

…

-¿Hm?-

-Doctora, ¿sucede algo?-

-N… No, no es nada-

Precia estaba en una cirugía con otros dos colegas y algunos internos. Por alguna razón su instinto de madre le decía que algo pasaba con Fate. Se aseguraría de mandarle un mensaje en cuanto salieran del quirófano.

…

-Hm… - Alicia estaba caminando hacia el campus de su universidad, sacó su móvil y llamó a su hermana, su sentido de hermana mayor le decía que lo hiciera. Se escuchó cómo la mandaba a buzón así que lo volvió a intentar. Por fin, después de cuatro intentos se escuchó respuesta.

[¡HERMANAAAA!]

-¿Qu…? ¿Fate?- dejó de caminar. Por el ruido que escuchaba al otro lado de la línea, había el sonido de una patrulla, también la voz de Lindy diciendo algo "hija, tranquila, ya casi llegamos a tu escuela" - ¿De qué me estoy perdiendo?- sonrió nerviosa.

[¡Es...!] parecía que Fate estaba hiperventilando.

Se escuchó el frenar brusco de un auto al otro lado de la línea así que Alicia se asustó -¡Fate, mamá¡ ¡¿Están bien?! ¡¿Qué está ocurriendo?! ¡¿Dónde están?!- ya había empezado a caminar a paso veloz hacia la salida del campus y al otro lado de la línea se escuchaba de nuevo la sirena.

[Ya… ya…. Ya pasó…. Hermana, ya llegué a la escuela, ah…] se escuchó a Fate dar un largo suspiro, como de alivio.

-¿Exactamente **qué** ocurrió?- preguntó genuinamente preocupada. Escuchó la voz de Lindy pedir el móvil a Fate.

[Ah… hija, está todo bien, jeje. Tu hermana debía llegar temprano a clases así que la traje a su escuela y…] Una voz masculina interrumpió la conversación con un "Muestre su permiso de conducir y la documentación del vehículo" [Ah, me atraparon] se escuchó a Lindy, Alicia arqueó una ceja, como lo haría Precia, [hija, tengo que colgar pero no te preocupes, no fue nada grave, cuídate y diviértete en la universidad, besos jejeje] Alicia otra vez ya no caminaba, se sentó en una de las bancas del campus mientras esperaba a que se cortara la llamada, lo cual no ocurrió.

[Ah… ¿hermana, sigues ahí?] se volvió a escuchar la voz de Fate.

-Sí… Aquí sigo. ¿Qué rayos fue eso?- Era el turno de Alicia de dar un largo suspiro.

[Bueno… Nuestra madre me trajo a la escuela porque se lo pedí pero…]

-¿Pero?-

[¡Wow! ¡Estuvo sorprendente! ¡Es velooooz! ¡Y llegué a tiempo, y todavía faltan tres minutos para que sean las ocho! ¡Es sorprendente! ¡Incluso pasamos a dejar a Chrono a su escuela y una patrulla nos estuvo persiguiendo y…! ¡WOW! Madre manejó en el lado contrario de la calle y se saltó muchas luces rojas y fue imparable y…!]

-Espera, espera… ¿Mamá Lindy hizo eso?-

[¡SIIIIIIIII!]

-Oh cielos… ¿En el auto de mamá?-

[¡SIIIIIIII!]

-¡Oh! ¿Cielos…?- Alicia se agarraba la cabeza con la mano libre – Cuando mamá se entere-

[¡Pero lo valió, en serio!]

-¿Y qué hace mamá Lindy ahora? Escuché la voz de un oficial de policía-

[Ah, le entregó los papeles que le pidió y luego el oficial le entregó una multa, dijo que se llevarán el auto al corralón y a madre se la acaba de llevar la patrulla]

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué no te escuchas preocupada?! ¡Cuando mamá se entere…! – Peor que el auto en el corralón… Lindy en retención definitivamente era algo mucho peor que el auto en el corralón - Oh cielos… ¡CUANDO MAMÁ SE ENTERE! -

[Hm, pero era su compañero de trabajo]

-¿Eh?-

[Dijo que pasarían a la comisaría y después volvería al trabajo, ya sabes, todavía no es su hora de trabajo. ¡Ah! Lo siento, ya tengo que colgar, jeje hermana pásala bien, luego volvemos a hablar]

-Jaja… sí, tú también pásala bien, saludos a todos, los quiero…- Alicia cortó la llamada y volvió a dar un pesado suspiro. Su madre Lindy era un caso –Jeje… - rio sarcástica – la que le espera cuando mamá se entere, jejeje huhu jajajajaja- echó a reir como lo haría su tío, se puso de pie y volvió a caminar en dirección a su edificio.

…

…

De vuelta al corralón.

-Cariño… - Precia leía el informe del motivo de la multa -¿Me contarás tu versión ahora o esperarás a llegar a casa?-

-Eh… ¿Puede ser al llegar a casa?-

La peli-morada dio un pesado suspiro – Por favor promete que no volverás a manejar así- miró con seriedad a su esposa.

-Lo prometo- Lindy no tuvo de otra, esa expresión preocupada de Precia era suficiente para ella, no quería ver esa expresión en su esposa por su culpa.

-No podrás usar el auto hasta que esté convencida de que realmente no lo volverás a hacer-

-Uh… Bien, me lo merezco-

Ambas caminaban agarradas de la mano, ya iban por el auto de Precia luego de pagar la multa.

Subieron al auto y se abrocharon los cinturones.

-Jejeje-

-¿Qué es tan divertido que te ríes en este momento con tu situación?- Precia arqueó una ceja mientras encendía el motor del auto.

-Este ha sido un castigo muy suave, creí que tendría que hacer algo como compensación, como Fate y Chrono cuando hacen alguna travesura-

'Ingenua' pensó Precia mientras sonreía a su esposa – por ahora me conformo con saber que todo está bien – la rodeó con su brazo para atraerla hacia ella y besar su frente, después de eso volvieron a sus asientos – además estoy pensando qué tendrás que hacer para compensar esto, no creas que te librarás fácilmente solo porque eres mi esposa – le sonrió de esa manera sexy y con aires de superioridad que encantaba a Lindy mientras ponía el auto en marcha – para empezar cancelaremos ese viaje a las aguas termales-

-¡¿Qué?!- Solo en ese momento Lindy entendió que su castigo iba a ser peor que los que le tocaban a Chrono y a Fate.

Aquel viaje a aguas termales era un viaje solo para ellas dos y ahora estaba cancelado.

…

Era de noche y Chrono bebía una taza de leche mientras Lindy bebía su acostumbrado té. Ambos estaban en la cocina.

-Y se enteró en menos de un día-

-Jejeje sí- Lindy con una gota de sudor.

-¿Cuánto tiempo crees que le tome para darse cuenta que rompiste una maceta del jardín?- el niño volvió a beber de su taza de leche.

-Heh… por favor sigue guardando ese secreto- más gotas de sudor.

-Lo haré, solo que esta mañana la escuché decir que el jardín se veía diferente- volvió a beber - nunca pasa de cuatro días, mis hermanas y yo ya hicimos la cuenta, así que a más tardar mañana mamá Precia notará que desapareció esa maceta- el niño miró de reojo a su madre.

-Creo que empezaré a hacer trabajo comunitario con ustedes- Lindy rio nerviosa y volvió a beber de su té.

-Oh, aquí están – Precia entró a la cocina, se acercó a Lindy y le dio un rápido beso en los labios – hm, sabe dulce- luego se acercó a Chrono y acarició su cabeza. Después se dispuso a prepararse un café.

-¡Hermano, ya empezó!- Fate llamaba a Chrono desde la sala donde estaba puesta la consola y un juego de carreras.

-¡Ah, ya voy!- el niño dejó su taza de leche en el fregadero – gracias mamá – y se fue corriendo a la sala.

Ambas mujeres se quedaron en la cocina.

-Cariño prepararé algunos bocadillos ligeros, ¿me ayudas?- Precia ya se había puesto el delantal.

-¿Hm? Claro – Lindy le sonrió y también fue a ponerse su delantal. Ambas mujeres empezaron a preparar los bocadillos entre pláticas y risitas.

 **Extra 2, fin.**

…

 **Extra del extra :v**

Estaban todavía en la cocina ya sirviendo los bocadillos en unos recipientes para ellas y sus hijos.

-Cariño-

-¿Si?-

-Sabes que falta una maceta en el jardín, ¿vedad?-

Lindy empezó a sudar frío.

 **Extra del extra, fin :v**

 **-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

 **N/A:**

 **A todos los que dejaron su review en el capítulo final ¡Muchas gracias! X3**

Si no es el que sigue, entonces será el cuarto pero el extra NanoFate está en la lista ;v

o.o/ Saludos!

-El que escribe los carteles (¿Alguien identifica ese juego?)

Autor del mal.


	16. Extra 3

Amar a alguien más

Extra 3: Celos según…

Los tres hijos estaban impactados.

Ya sabían cómo eran los celos de mamá Precia y por primera vez (y los tres deseaban fuera también la última) acababan de presenciar los celos de mamá Lindy y era temible.

-Mamá…- Chrono con una expresión de dolor compartido.

-Pobre hombre…- Alicia grabando la escena.

-Madre no…- Fate desviando la mirada.

Lindy era buena fingiendo.

…

Resultaba que en su nuevo vecindario había un equipo de béisbol infantil y un equipo juvenil. Chrono y Fate terminaron por entrar a dichos equipos porque se veía divertido. Por las tardes dos veces entre semana y los fines de semana se reunían para entrenar, si era posible para alguna de las dos madres, terminarían yendo a recogerlos (aunque el campo de juego quedaba bastante cerca).

Ocurría que hasta ahora, siempre iba una u otra mujer pero nunca ambas y ocurría que uno de los encargados, el mismo entrenador, había tomado interés en la mujer de cabellera violeta.

Oh sí, la mujer que aunque le arrojen una directa será casi un milagro si lo nota.

También ocurría que otro de los encargados, el responsable de papeleo, de equipos y de mantener informados a los padres, había tomado interés en la mujer peli-acua.

Oh sí, la mujer que se da cuenta de todo a la primera.

Resultaba ser que cuando Precia iba por los niños, el entrenador siempre encontraba una excusa para platicar con ella de lo bien que jugaban sus hijos y el buen ejercicio que era para la juventud hacer esos deportes. Palabras bonitas y un poco de demostración de condición física.

Vamos, Fate y Chrono solo se divertían viendo al pobre entrenador intentar impresionar a su madre. Sabiendo que ya eran una familia realmente no les importaban esas situaciones porque estaban seguros que ese lazo que unía a sus madres era indestructible. Y ahí estaban sentados en las gradas viendo la entretenida conversación.

-Oye hermana ¿Por qué mamá siempre atrae a tipos así?- Chrono ya se había acostumbrado a que algún hombre con cara de galán intentara coquetearle a su madre en cualquier momento en cualquier lugar incluso si Precia iba acompañada de él o de Fate o de ambos.

-No tengo idea-

Resultaba ser que cuando Lindy iba por los niños el otro encargado también encontraba algún tema de conversación y una vez más los hijos se sentaban un rato en las gradas para disfrutar de la escena infructífera. Igual era divertido. Ahora ya podía considerarse divertido.

-Cssscssscsss – Chrono cubrió su risa tapándose la boca con ambas manos.

-¿Hermano?-

-Mamá no se lo está tomando en serio cssssscsssscssss jaja-

Fate volteó a ver a su madre y en efecto Lindy solo estaba respondiendo de manera aleatoria. A estas alturas Fate había aprendido que su madre Lindy cuando no tenía interés en algo simplemente seguía la conversación con respuestas genéricas (y todavía así parecía que de verdad disfrutaba la plática).

Algo era claro.

"Cuando se enteren" ambos chicos suspiraron sabiendo que tarde o temprano las ilusiones de esos dos hombres se iban a derrumbar.

Ocurrió durante un partido amistoso, era fin de semana y Alicia también había ido a ver los encuentros de sus hermanos. Ya estaba lista grabando a diestra y siniestra. Escuchó la voz de un hombre saludar a la "señora Lindy" y de inmediato dirigió su cámara a ese lugar.

Lindy iba con Fate y unos metros atrás estaban Precia y Chrono. Alicia había llegado antes para apartar lugar aunque no era necesario porque tampoco había mucha gente.

Luego de que Lindy se tuviera que detener a platicar por un momento con el encargado, Fate fue a sentarse con su hermana.

-Oye Fate ¿No te parece sospechoso el comportamiento de ese hombre?- Alicia preguntó todavía grabando la escena de Lindy.

-Ah, sí, está interesado en nuestra madre, jeje es divertido-

-Hm, cuando se entere- fue lo único que dijo Alicia antes de preguntar por su otra madre.

-¡Hermana Alicia!- Chrono llegó corriendo a las gradas, cargaba una mochila y una gorra con el nombre del equipo.

-Awwww, mi hermanito – Alicia abrazó al niño sin dejar de grabar – otra vez creciste –

-Jejeje, claro que crecí, todavía me estoy desarrollando – él correspondía al abrazo y los cariños que su hermana mayor le hacía, eso de no verse en meses siempre los hacía portarse así.

-¿Dónde dejaste a mamá Precia? Vi que venías con ella-

-Ah, mamá se quedó platicando con el entrenador, él le pidió ayuda por si ocurría algún accidente, ya sabes, primeros auxilios, y creo que mamá dijo que sí. Mira, allá van- señaló al otro lado del campo de juego.

Ahora Alicia enfocó su cámara en dirección a Precia y el entrenador. Rápido se formaron gotas de sudor – Oigan, oigan, ¿en serio?-

-Oh, cierto, al entrenador le gusta mamá Precia- Chrono.

-Aquí habrá dos corazones rotos- a Alicia le brillaron los ojos – será divertido-

…

Todo iba bien, relativamente.

El encuentro infantil pasó con calma y sin problemas, Chrono estaba lleno de polvo. En su espalda se veía la leyenda T.H., al igual que en el uniforme de Fate, y su número de jugador. Lindy, Precia y Alicia lo recibieron contentas. Había sido un partido bastante divertido.

En el rato libre mientras se preparaban los del equipo juvenil el encargado se acercó a las gradas a entregar un informe a los padres de familia, después de eso se acercó a Lindy a platicar un rato con ella de lo bien que habían jugado los menores. Alicia grababa las expresiones de Precia y Lindy y el hombre y Chrono alternadamente.

Precia notó el interés de ese hombre por su mujer y eso le causó un poco de gracia al recordar cierto evento y a un oficial, Precia estaba calmada, era inevitable, su esposa era hermosa y encantadora. Sonrió victoriosa sabiendo que Lindy era únicamente suya y eso era lo que la mantenía tranquila.

Mentira.

¿A quién le va a gustar ver que alguien le coquetea a su esposa?

A nadie.

-Disculpe, creo que un padre de familia lo llama- Precia interrumpió, respetuosamente, la conversación y con eso el hombre se fue.

-Jeje, gracias- Lindy dio un apretón a la mano de Precia y le sonrió. A estas alturas Lindy sabía cómo era precia cuando esas cosas pasaban – pero no tienes que enojarte tanto – besó su mano – recuerda que dije que me iba a asegurar de que cosas como aquella ocasión no vuelvan a pasar – pero Lindy era mala con eso porque el encargado seguía interesado en ella. Al menos Precia agradecía que lo recordara.

-Lo sé, solo… - se sonrojó y desvió la mirada -Eres casada, ¿qué no tienen vergüenza? –

-Jajajaja supongo que no- abrazó a Precia por los hombros atrayéndola hacia ella, reía contenta – anda, cambiemos esos ánimos, ya está empezando el partido de Fate-

Alicia seguía grabando, a su lado Chrono también disfrutaba la escena.

…

Terminó el partido de Fate y ella también fue a las gradas con la familia.

-Wow, hermana corriste más rápido que en los entrenamientos-

-¿Verdad?-

Los menores platicaban de lo mucho que habían mejorado para ese partido amistoso mientras los adultos tenían otro tema de conversación.

El entrenador pidió ayuda a Precia con un joven que al parecer en el último momento se había sentido mal. Ella lo acompañó a revisar al joven. Todavía con sus hijos, Lindy siguió con la mirada a su esposa. Después de atender al joven y que sus padres lo llevaran con cuidado al auto, Precia ya iba a regresar con su familia sin embargo el entrenador la detuvo haciéndole plática de algo (tal vez de primeros auxilios y lo bien que lo hacía). Una cosa era segura, ese hombre claramente quería algo con Precia y no era para menores de edad.

"¿Qué no tienen vergüenza?" Lindy se encontró frunciendo el ceño, cosa que sabemos es raro, muy raro, en ella.

Por fin se hizo una reunión rápida con los padres de familia y el encargado y el entrenador dijeron unas palabras. Después todos empezaron a irse.

El error, o el horror. El entrenador se ofreció a llevar a Precia y sus hijos a casa. Precia obviamente lo rechazó y Lindy estaba ahí. Podría decirse que un aura peligrosa empezó a emanar de la peli-acua y solo en ese momento Precia entendió de qué iba todo eso.

-Jejeje – la hermana mayor rio con malicia – ya viene el desenlace –

-Em, perdón por interrumpir, entrenador- Lindy habló. El encargado también estaba ahí.

De alguna manera se hizo una conversación entre estas cuatro personas, resultando en que Lindy y el entrenador harían unos cuantos lanzamientos y bateos. El encargado se ofreció para explicarle a Lindy rápidamente cómo sujetar el bate y cómo batear, el entrenador por su parte le dijo a Precia que se iba a asegurar de ser suave para no lastimar a su amiga. Lo que estos dos hombres no sabían era que ambas los miraban fulminantemente al no darse cuenta de lo obvio, que esa H en el apellido de los hijos de Precia era por el Harlaown de Lindy y que esa T en los hijos de Lindy era por el Testarossa de Precia. Más aún, los niños eran o hijos de una o hijos de la otra. Obviamente le pertenecían a ambas. ¿Qué no por eso en los formatos de padre o tutor estaban anotadas ambas? ¿Era a propósito lo que estos dos hombres hacían?

Lindy ya estaba en la caja de bateo, lista para destruir a su enemigo. Precia por su parte pensaba que eso era algo muy infantil, y definitivamente esperaba que eso terminara pronto con Lindy victoriosa.

-Olvídate de lo infantiles que son, solo dile que si gana tendrá una dulce recompensa- Alicia habló en la oreja de Precia haciendo que su madre volteara a verla sonrojada y Alicia sonriera de manera pícara.

Así, el entrenador lanzó. Primer strike.

Volvió a lanzar. Segundo strike.

Volvió a lanzar…

Lindy bateó con toda su fuerza y puntería.

La pelota estaba claramente en el suelo detrás de ella. El encargado se acercó a ella para asegurarse de que estaba bien, él se veía aterrado y preocupado. El entrenador estaba en la zona de pitcheo botado, hecho bolita cubriendo su entrepierna y gritando de dolor. Precia miró a su esposa con un "claramente sabes lo que hiciste" dicho con la mirada. El bate estaba tirado cerca del entrenador.

Deliberadamente Lindy soltó el bate en la tercer bola lanzada y vaya puntería que tenía, el bate dio directo en la entrepierna del entrenador.

-Mamá…- Chrono con una expresión de dolor compartido.

-Pobre hombre…- Alicia grabando la escena.

-Madre no…- Fate desviando la mirada.

-Ah… jaja, disculpe, creo que no soy muy buena en este deporte- Lindy parecía genuinamente avergonzada y Precia sabía que eso era falso, ¡totalmente falso! - ¿Podríamos volver a intentarlo? –

¿En serio Lindy dijo eso? Precia se apresuró a detenerla.

-No creo que sea necesario – agarró la mano de su esposa y la jaló en dirección hacia sus hijos. ¿Por qué le daba por esperar al desenlace? Sabía que eso iba a terminar mal pero… se le ocurrió una idea, lo de siempre: recordarle a la gente que Lindy le pertenecía únicamente a ella.

Estando ya con sus hijos decidió aclarar la situación para ambos hombres – Nosotros somos una familia, nosotras estamos casadas y ellos son nuestros hijos – miró al encargado – así que por favor deje de coquetearle a mi esposa- le sonrió. Lindy se sonrojó y sonrió bobamente sintiendo la firme mano de Precia agarrando la suya. Ahora Precia miró al entrenador – y… usted. Solo tengo ojos para ella, así que por favor también deje de coquetearme- después de despedirse los cinco caminaron rumbo al auto.

-Por si no les queda claro- Precia volteó a ver al par de hombres.

-¿Hm? ¿Amor?- Lindy sintió que Precia la jalaba hacia ella y la besaba – jejeje- volvió a reír bobamente.

Después de ese incidente los hombres acordaron jamás hablar de eso con otras personas y por extraño que parezca poco a poco empezaron a llevarse bien con esta pareja.

Para el registro, actualmente Lindy ha empezado a participar entrenando a los niños y le resulta bastante divertido.

 **Extra 3, fin.**

 **Extra del extra :v**

Lindy estaba en la sala viendo una parte del video de aquel evento que Alicia le había mandado, ya habían pasado semanas de eso. Alicia le dijo que debía ver esa escena así que ahí estaba ella riendo por las cosas que había hecho.

[Olvídate de lo infantiles que son, solo dile que si gana tendrá una dulce recompensa] se escuchó la voz de Alicia mientras en la grabación Precia la miraba sonrojada para desviar la mirada hacia donde estaban Lindy y el entrenador.

Se escucharon los pasos de Precia dirigiéndose a la sala.

Lindy detuvo la grabación, estaba roja hasta las orejas.

-¿Cariño? ¿Qué tienes?- Precia entró a la sala y se sentó al lado suyo.

-¡Nada!- respondió al instante.

-¿En serio? – Precia arqueó una ceja – Escuché voces, ¿veías un video?-

-Ah, sí, jajaja, era… algo de béisbol- dijo viendo a otro lado.

-Vaya, realmente te gustó ese deporte- Precia se recargó en el hombro de su esposa.

Apenas era medio día, Chrono y Fate no estaban y ese comentario de Alicia sugería una cosa.

-M… ¿Amor?-

-¿Sí?-

-¿Podemos… ir a la cama… ahora mismo?-

 **Extra del extra, fin :v**

 **-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

 **N/A:**

 **;v La sala también es un buen lugar.**

o.o/ Saludos!

Autor del mal.


	17. Extra 4

Lo prometido es deuda y tengo muchas deudas D: pero esta es una menos XDD

Aquí les dejo mi versión de esta historia ;v

Amar a alguien más

Extra 4: Novia

-¿La novia? ¿Novia de quién?- Lindy.

-Su novia- Precia.

-¿De Alicia?- Lindy.

-No, no, no, no, mamá, espera, les presenté a mi novio el mes pasado- Alicia, sonrojada y con una gota en la cabeza.

-Oh, entonces… ¿Chrono? Eres muy pequeño todavía para pensar en eso- Lindy.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Mamá no!- Chrono rojo hasta las orejas.

-Ya sé que no podría ser tu novia. Y dime, ¿los padres de Amy lo saben?- Lindy con mirada inquisitiva.

-¿De Amy y por qué tendría que ser Amy?- Chrono respondió de forma tsundere, cruzando los brazos y desviando la mirada, muy parecido al modo de Precia.

-De acuerdo cariño, ya, calma- Precia decidió detener a su mujer antes de que siguiera diciendo cosas – esta jovencita – indicó a cierta cobriza de larga cabellera que estaba estática de pie en medio de Fate y Chrono– es la novia de Fate-

Hubo un momento de silencio hasta que Lindy habló – Ah- dijo con cero expresión en el rostro (ni siquiera su acostumbrada sonrisa) y después jaló a Precia a la cocina para hacer un pequeño berrinche – Pero es nuestra pequeña – se quejó poniendo ojos llorosos – además, no sabemos cómo es esa chica, podría ser peligrosa, creo que la investigaré, sí, llamaré a la estación- Lindy sacó su movil.

-Cariño, Lindy, estás exagerando – Precia en seguida la detuvo de su acción quitándole el móvil.

-¿Pero qué tal si solo quiere divertirse con nuestra hija?- Lindy todavía con ojos llorosos.

-Lindy Testarossa Harlaown- Precia con un tic y a punto de enojarse. En seguida Lindy se sintió amenazada.

-De acuerdo, ya, ya, ya entendí, me calmo- agachó la mirada resignada, tomó aire y a punto de decir palabra alguna sus ojos hicieron contacto con los de su esposa. Ok, no iba a seguir con su berrinche.

Una vez que Lindy se calmó, Precia tomó la palabra. Carraspeó un poco antes de decir lo siguiente.

-Esa chica es novia de nuestra hija desde la secundaria-

Mientras tanto los tres hermanos estaban en la sala un poco incómodos escuchando la conversación hasta que un fuerte "¿QUÉEEEEEE?" los tomó por sorpresa.

-Nanoha, por favor, disculpa- Fate estaba roja hasta las orejas y escondía su cara con ambas manos, Chrono tenía una gota de sudor en la cabeza y Alicia obviamente grababa las reacciones de las jovencitas. La mencionada novia de Fate estaba sudando demasiado como si su vida estuviera en peligro, no movía ni un milímetro de su cuerpo temiendo que ese fuera el último día de su vida.

De vuelta a la cocina.

-¿Por qué yo no lo sabía?- en los ojos de la peli-acua se veía la ofensa al saber que Precia sí lo sabía y ella no. Estaba recargada de cara frente a la pared en una esquina de la cocina.

"¿Es en serio?" pensó Precia al ver ese comportamiento, pero le parecía una reacción bastante esperada, después de todo para Lindy Fate seguía siendo una pequeña, era su pequeña hija y la había disfrutado muy poco como para que una desconocida llegara a quitarle a su pequeña, tierna, tímida e inocente hija.

-Después de cómo te pusiste cuando Alicia nos dijo que tenía novio, obviamente Fate se iba a abstener de decírtelo – Precia con el ceño fruncido y una gota de sudor.

-Perdona pero TÚ tampoco estabas muy tranquila que digamos- Lindy le respondió.

Se podía ver la vena de enojo de Precia, eso era una declaración de guerra – Disculpa CARIÑO pero recuerdo que pusiste sal en el café de nuestro yerno, le diste comida extraña y lo trataste como un retrasado frente a nuestra hija-

-Al menos no lo fulminé con la mirada como tú, AMOR- Lindy por fin se dignó a quitar su cara de la pared y mirar la realidad, dicho en otras palabras su esposa enojada por ese berrinche que ella estaba teniendo – Ey, no me mires así, tú empezaste- sintió la mano fría de su esposa acariciar su mejilla, por instinto cerró los ojos disfrutando de ese suave contacto. -Además, pudiste disfrutar de ellas por más tiempo, solo quisiera que no crecieran tan rápido-

-Lo sé – Precia todavía acariciaba la mejilla de su esposa – también estoy esforzándome para portarme bien hoy –

Lindy soltó una risita. Poco a poco ambas se relajaron y entre risitas y bromas Precia atrajo a su peli-acua rodeándola en un abrazo protector - ¿Qué dices si molestamos al menos un poco a nuestra pequeña nuera?-

Lindy volvió a reír por lo bajo – amor, eres malvada-

-Lo sé-

Ambas mujeres salieron de la cocina y por fin, intentando portarse lo mejor posible Lindy intentó iniciar una conversación con Nanoha. Para empezar, la invitó a tomar asiento. Precia le ofreció algo de beber para acompañar con las galletas que la cobriza había llevado. Alicia y Chrono dijeron que irían al cuarto del menor para que Alicia le entregara unos libros que el niño le había pedido conseguir. Fate por su parte se quedó en la conversación de sus madres y su novia, ayudó a Precia a llevar el té a la mesita de la sala y ahí estaban, las cuatro mujeres con un ambiente incómodo.

Lindy hizo las esperadas preguntas, edad, qué intenciones tenía con su hija, nombre, sus padres a qué se dedicaban, cuáles eran sus actividades favoritas, qué era lo que la había hecho enamorarse de su pequeña Fate, qué planeaba ser en el futuro.

…

-Jejeje, fue gracioso ver cómo se puso mamá Lindy cuando lo supo – Chrono se reía sentado en su cama.

-Jeh, sí- Alicia veía en su móvil la cara seria de Lindy – ey pero me sorprende que tú ya lo supieras-

-Ah, un día vi a nuestra hermana en el parque y estaba con su novia ¡Ah! Pero en ese momento no sabía que se trataba de su novia, solo que estaban muy juntas y nuestra hermana estaba muy sonrojada, jejeje se parece mucho a mamá Precia –

-¿Y luego qué pasó?-

-Mmm, esa chica me ayudó a bajar del árbol-

-Espera ¿Qué? ¿Otra vez subiste a un árbol?-

-Sí, y Nanoha me ayudó a bajar, después de eso estuve un rato con ellas y le pregunté si era amiga de Fate, csss csss jejeje las dos se pusieron muy nerviosas y tartamudearon jajajajaja así que le pregunté si era su novia – Chrono le guiñó a su hermana mayor.

-Vaya~ muy observador mi hermanito – Alicia le hizo señal de aprobación con el pulgar.

-Me cae bien, me contó que su papá trabaja para el servicio secreto, hum… pero no sé si creerle-

-Jaja, que bueno que te agrade, ¿notaste que se parece un poco a mamá Lindy?-

-Ah, sí, sí sí, se parecen mucho, tal vez por eso también me cayó bien jeje-

…

El matrimonio seguía intentando conversar alegremente con su hija y la novia, poco a poco las cosas se habían amenizado pero Nanoha recordaba perfectamente la advertencia de Fate: tener cuidado con todo lo que sus madres decían, hacían o le ofrecían.

El té sabía extraño, lo notó en el primer sorbo, no que supiera mal pero ese no debía ser el sabor. Nanoha se dio cuenta que la mujer peli-violeta la miraba atenta, como esperando algo.

-¿Qué tal está? Espero que sea de tu agrado – Precia sonrió sin malicia, Fate sabía que era falsa.

-Nyahaha, es un sabor bastante suave al paladar - se podían ver las gotas de sudor en su nuca.

-Y estas galletas que trajiste saben deliciosas, dime, ¿dónde las compraste? - era el turno de Lindy.

Fate se puso más nerviosa, había una cosa que su novia no toleraba.

-Son hechas en casa- Nanoha respondió al instante, sin sonrisas ni voz temblorosa.

-Oh, ya veo, las preparó tu mamá- Lindy sonriendo infantilmente como Chrono cuando hace una travesura.

Eso estuvo mal, fatal, hasta Precia lo sabía. Ninguna chica querría escuchar algo así. ¿Qué pasó con el orgullo de una diecisieteañera enamorada? Lindy cometió una falta, las llamas imaginarias emergiendo de la cobriza novia de su hija se lo hacían saber.

-Cariño- Precia preocupada.

-¡Ahem! Suegra, me encanta la repostería, desde pequeña me ha gustado y tengo el orgullo de decirle que la mitad de los postres que se sirven en el café de mis padres son invenciones mías, incluidas estas galletas-

-Wa… wa… wa… Na-Nanoha cálmate por favor – Fate estaba sudando frío, su novia estaba a punto de descontrolarse. Había una cosa de su novia que no quería que sus madres descubrieran aún, pero gracias al trato de mamá Lindy ese secreto estaba a punto de ser revelado.

-Cariño…- Precia sobando su puente nasal.

-¿Por qué no lo probamos aquí en su cocina? Estoy segura que le encantarán mis galletas- Nanoha se puso de pie.

-¿Heeeh? Me gusta tu determinación, acepto el reto- Lindy también se puso de pie.

-Ay, no puede ser- Precia se puso de pie y jaló a su hija a la cocina.

-¿Ma-mamá?- Fate estaba preocupada, quería regresar rápido a la sala, temía que su novia quisiera hacer algo. Algo como querer retar a la mamá de fate a un combate. Resultaba que eso de que el padre de Nanoha trabajara para el servicio secreto era verdad y resultaba que Nanoha, al igual que Fate, sentía un interés por las actividades peligrosas. La cobriza era cinta negra en karate y su padre le había enseñado diferentes estilos de combate. La peor parte, Nanoha no se iba con rodeos si estaba enojada.

-Hija, dime que sabes cómo controlar a tu novia-

Fate se sonrojó hasta las orejas y volteó su cara a su derecha sin decir palabra alguna.

Por un momento Precia no entendió por qué tal reacción por parte de su hija hasta que una escena de Precia y Lindy en la intimidad le vino a la cabeza. Sus mejillas empezaron a tomar color y miró a Fate con un poco de vergüenza compartida. Vaya manera de averiguarlo. Sin querer se había enterado que su hija era la sumisa en esa relación.

Precia primero cruzó los brazos -No… um- luego cubrió su boca con una de sus manos mientras volteaba su cara hacia su derecha - ol-olvida lo que pregunté- dijo cerrando los ojos. Casi echaba vapor.

-Jejeje, niña no perderé- Lindy ingresaba a la cocina junto a Nanoha.

A pesar de la situación parecía que la peli-acua y la cobriza podrían llevarse bien. Por otra parte, el par de sumisas intentaron recuperar la calma.

Buscando los ingredientes que iban a necesitar, resultó que faltaban algunas cosas así que Fate se ofreció a ir a comprarlas. En ese momento Chrono y Alicia iban bajando del segundo piso así que los tres hermanos decidieron salir a comprar. Antes de partir Alicia se despidió de sus madres pues ya iba de regreso a su departamento, también se despidió de su cuñada y finalmente los tres hermanos salieron de casa.

Mientras esperaban a que Fate y Chrono llegaran con los ingredientes faltantes Lindy y Nanoha se pusieron a platicar de recetas de cocina y sin darse cuenta rápidamente Precia ya estaba incluida en la conversación, había risas, un ambiente relajado y lo más importante, al parecer la novia de Fate había generado una buena impresión en ambas mujeres. Nanoha se sentía tranquila y segura de que cuando ella y Fate fueran grandes serían un matrimonio tan cariñoso y divertido como las mujeres frente a ella.

Lindy y Precia se sentían tranquilas viendo la seriedad, la determinación y el aura positiva que esa chica irradiaba. Ambas desearon en ese momento que Fate fuera muy feliz en el futuro con esa jovencita.

 **Extra 4, fin.**

 **Extra del extra ;v**

Fate y Chrono todavía no llegaban, a estas alturas las tres mujeres en la cocina estaban bebiendo té, esta vez Nanoha lo preparó.

Precia bebía disfrutando la escena de conversación entre Nanoha y Lindy. Involuntariamente tuvo que toser y cubrir su boca rápidamente después de sentir que se atragantaba con su bebida debido a la pregunta que Lindy había hecho a la joven de diecisiete años.

"Y dime ¿eres gentil con ella?"

Nanoha también sintió que se atragantaba con el té y al igual que Precia empezó a toser. Cubrió su boca con la mano libre y al abrir ligeramente los ojos encontró que Lindy le ofrecía una servilleta. La peli-acua sonreía satisfecha y de alguna manera su aura había cambiado.

Precia también se limpiaba la boca con una servilleta, sus orejas estaban rojas otra vez y desviaba la mirada de la mirada totalmente asustada que le dedicaba la menor de edad.

Aquella pregunta tomó desprevenidas tanto a la cobriza como a la doctora y para su desgracia, ambas podían sentir que sus caras y sus orejas estaban totalmente rojas.

Precia miró con reproche a Lindy, y Nanoha simplemente miró el piso.

Lindy ya lo sospechaba, que su hija fuera igual que su madre era una cosa casi segura y con esto lo había corroborado. No esperaba que la novia de su hija fuera así de obvia.

-Mamá, ya llegamos- voz de Chrono.

Fate y Chrono entraron a la cocina y encontraron a Precia todavía intentando recuperar la calma, a Nanoha mirando el piso y a Lindy sonriendo sombríamente a su pequeña hija.

-¿Eeeh? ¿Pasó algo mientras no estábamos?- Chrono corrió a dejar las cosas en la mesa de la cocina mientras miraba alternadamente a su mamá Precia y a su cuñada.

-Fate-chan…- Nanoha miró a su novia como disculpándose y con ojos llorosos.

-Hija- Lindy se puso de pie y dio un paso hacia su hija.

-¿M-madre…?- Fate por instinto dio un paso hacia atrás. Tragó con dificultad, y analizó la escena. Nanoha roja como tomate hasta las orejas, con ojos llorosos. Su mamá sonrojada hasta las orejas, tapando su boca, con el ceño fruncido y esos ojos llorosos. Lindy frente a la rubia con un aura de que "tienes mucho que explicar" y finalmente el recuerdo de la pregunta de Precia acerca de saber controlar a su novia. "Estoy soberanamente …" pensó y dejó de pensar en cuanto sintió la pesada mano de su madre en su hombro.

-Hija, necesitamos platicar de algo muuuuy importante- Lindy.

-¡Fate-chan lo siento!- fue lo último que escuchó de su novia antes de salir corriendo de la cocina.

Lindy tranquilamente pidió a Nanoha que las esperara ahí y la joven cobriza así lo hizo. "Así que de tal madre tal hija" cubrió su risa mientras iba por su hija para tener una plática de adultos.

 **Extra del extra, fin ;v**

 **-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

 **N/A:**

 **A un extra de terminar los extras XD**

 **¡Feliz navidad! \OwO/**

 **¡Feliz año nuevo! \OwO/**

 **¡Felices fiestas! \OwO/**

 **Pasen un buen fin de año donde sea que anden y con quien sea que anden, disfrútenlo y que el próximo año sea genial.**

 **Lo que sigue:**

 **Danael. chan** **:** Huehuehue Precia posesiva me encanta y Lindy dominante es un plus que también me encanta XD Gracias owo/

 **AvatarAle:** \o.o/ Soy el autor del mal! Gracias owo/

 **KatitoHTT:** Y para mí también es bueno escribirlo TTwTT Gracias owo/

 **nadaoriginal:** Lindy es peligrosa, tierna y peligrosa. Gracias owo/

 **Chat'de'Lune:** Todos (o casi todos) amamos a Precia celosa y tsundere 7u7 Gracias y venga el abrazo owo/

 **A todos los lectores \OwO/ Saludos y un fuerte abrazo!**

Autor del mal.


	18. Extra 5 Fin

Amar a alguien más

 **Extra 5: Otro día de reunión**

Mapache insoportable: Eeeeeeeeey Arf, Arf, Arf, Arf

Mapache insoportable: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarf, contesta, es urgente.

Cachorrito de casa: Prima Hayate, mi hermana se está arreglando por eso no contesta. ¿Te puedo ayudar?

Mapache insoportable: ¿Vivio, eres tú? [carita sorprendida]

Cachorrito de casa: Sí, mi hermana me dijo que podía contestar en su móvil [carita súper feliz].

Mapache insoportable: Entonces acepto tu ayuda. Es una misión súper secreta. Ayer tu mamá y mi mamá fueron a comprar dos obsequios para nuestras abuelas y bueno… [carita asustada], la tía Fate pasó a casa un rato y dejó su regalo en la mesa, luego yo llegué y también dejé mi regalo en la mesa, solo fui por algo a la cocina, cuando regresé tomé el regalo y me fui a mi cuarto.

Cachorrito de casa: A ver, enana, eso suena muy cliché.

Mapache insoportable: [carita asustada] ¿Arf?

Cachorrito de casa: Ya terminé de cambiarme, Vivio fue con mamá a la cocina, mamá le pidió ayuda para decorar unas galletas para la reunión.

Mapache insoportable: La reunión, eso, si la abuela Precia abre mi obsequio por error pensando que fue de la tía Fate…

Cachorrito de casa: ¿Tan malo es tu obsequio? En serio, ¿qué broma le querías jugar a la abuela?

Mapache insoportable: "Van a ser abuelas"

Cachorrito de casa: … [carita confundida] ¿Qué?

Mapache insoportable: que voy a ser hermana mayor [carita emocionada]

[tiempo de espera incómodo]

Mapache insoportable: ¿Arf? Prima… ¿Sigues ahí?

Cachorrito de casa: ¡¿Pero qué rayos?! ¡Olvídate de la abuela Precia, piensa en mis madres, bueno no, piensa en tu tía Fate, mamá Nanoha podría pensar mal de esto!

Mapache insoportable: [carita preocupada] Save me pls!

Cachorrito de casa: Calma, calma. Mamá Fate llegará un poco tarde a casa así que seguramente seremos las últimas en llegar a casa de las abuelas. Solo hay que cambiar los obsequios cuando tengamos la oportunidad, será fácil.

Mapache insoportable: Cuando lo dices tú parece que todo saldrá bien [carita relajada] me siento un poco más tranquila. Eso era todo, gracias y nos vemos en la reunión.

Cachorrito de casa: Me agradeces cuando hayamos arreglado eso.

[Unos minutos después]

Cachorrito de casa: ¡Hayate! Tenemos problemas, el regalo de mamá Fate en realidad era un encargo del tío Chrono.

Mapache insoportable: No juegues…

Cachorrito de casa: La de las bromas de mal gusto eres tú.

Mapache insoportable: Ouuuu… el tío está condenado…

Cachorrito de casa: No creo, la tía Amy es bastante relajada así que ya no te preocupes, le llamaré para explicarle la confusión y nos ayude.

Mapache insoportable: [Carita llorando] Gracias.

En casa de Chrono Amy contesta la llamada.

Arf finalmente explicó la confusión con el regalo de Hayate y Amy aceptó ayudarles, en realidad Amy ya tenía el obsequio en la mano para ver el contenido que le dijo su sobrina "Van a ser abuelas". Al instante Amy echó a reír. Sus dos pequeños se asomaron desde su cuarto. Ellos también se estaban arreglando para la reunión. Chrono pronto llegaría a casa.

…

Se dio la hora de la reunión y en casa de Precia y Lindy ya se escuchaba el timbre sonar. Los primeros en llegar fueron Chrono y su familia.

-¡Abuelas!- el pequeño niño corrió a abrazar a la primera que vio, siendo Lindy.

-¡Weeeejeje! ¡Abuelas!- la pequeña corrió a abrazar a la otra, Precia.

-Jejeje, Karel, Liera, cuánto han crecido- Lindy levantando al niño en sus brazos.

-Vaya, qué bonito vestido- Precia haciendo lo mismo con la niña.

-Madres – Chrono se acercó a dar un abrazo a ambas mujeres. A pesar de haber crecido para convertirse en un hombre serio, Chrono podía sonreír y bromear a la perfección cuando estaba con la familia y los amigos. Precia solía decir que eso era algo que definitivamente heredó de Lindy.

-Bienvenidos a casa- Precia.

-Jeje, Bienvenidos- Lindy.

Ambas mujeres ahora se acercaron a dar un abrazo a la esposa de su hijo.

…

Unos minutos después llegó la familia de Alicia.

-¡Abuelas, ya llegué!- una castaña de trece años abrió la puerta sin tocar el timbre.

-Hayate- Lindy sorprendida.

-¿Y tus padres?- Precia sorprendida.

-Ahí vienen- la menor señaló afuera de la casa. Una pareja iba entrando también.

-¡Yey! Llegamos a tiempo, chócala- un hombre castaño puso su mano para chocarla con la pequeña – ¡Wohooo! Amor, amor, le ganamos a tu hermana, chócala – ahora puso su mano para chocarla con Alicia.

Precia cubrió su risita, Lindy miró la escena satisfecha. Seguramente eso de que se fijen en hombres parecidos a sus padres pudiera tener algo de cierto. Alicia de por sí era alegre como su padre pero que su esposo terminara siendo también médico como ella era algo que no se esperaban.

…

Unos minutos después llegó la familia de Fate.

Al abrir la puerta había una niña de nueve años y ojos bicolor agarrando la mano de una jovencita de quince años y cabello rojizo.

-Abuelas, buenas tardes- la pequeña saludó cortésmente.

-Ey, te dije que no tienes que ser tan formal, somos una familia, vamos, otra vez, ahora juntas- la pelirroja revolvió el cabello de la menor y la atrajo hacia sí abrazándola por el cuello.

-De-de acuerdo- la menor se sonrojó.

-Abuela Lindy, Abuela Precia – se acercó con la menor todavía abrazando para abrazar a las dos mencionadas.

-Jejeje bienvenidas a casa, Arf, Vivio- Lindy abrazando a la pequeña.

-Hm… ¿Volviste a perforarte la oreja?- Precia revisando el nuevo accesorio de su nieta pelirroja e inmediatamente dándose cuenta de preguntar lo obvio, escuchó una risita burlona por parte de Lindy – en fin, sabía que este accesorio se vería bien-

-Jeje, sí, gracias por el obsequio, abuela-

Y como ya se sabe Fate formó una familia con aquella castaña.

...

Todos se reunieron en el jardín y disfrutaron de la compañía de toda la familia.

Los obsequios fueron entregados y la sorpresa de que serían abuelas una vez más les emocionó de sobremanera.

Después de un rato, los hijos mellizos de Chrono y la hija de Alicia llevaron a la niña bicolor al cuarto de Chrono donde se guardaban algunos álbumes familiares con las fotos que Alicia y posteriormente Fate y Chrono estuvieron tomando a lo largo de los años.

La mayor pelirroja, subió al cuarto para avisarles que ya era hora de la foto familiar.

Todos bajaron a prisa. En la sala Precia y Lindy ya estaban sentadas en sus lugares mientras los hijos y los demás adultos se acomodaban. Habían pasado tantos años y ver a sus pequeños y a los pequeños de sus pequeños reunidos con ellas en ese día era algo por lo cual agradecer. Cuántos años, cuántas alegrías, tristezas, sorpresas. Cuántas cosas habían pasado y no había día en que no agradecieran por ello.

 **Extra 5, fin.**

 **Extra del extra ;v**

-Jejeje, fue divertido-

-Sí, aunque ya no estoy para carreras con los niños – Precia estaba recostada boca abajo en la cama mientras Lindy masajeaba su espalda, eso de correr y agacharse para jugar con los niños ya no era como antes.

-Amor-

-¿Dime?-

-Gracias-

-Mhm, gracias-

-Jeje te amo-

-Mhm, también te amo-

Lindy por fin se acostó.

-Me estaba acordando- Lindy.

-¿De qué?-

-¿Recuerdas cuando limpiaste la herida de bala en casa? –

-¿Cuándo te regañé y te hice dormir en el cuarto de Alicia?-

-E… no, antes, cuando nos conocimos-

-¿Qué recordaste?-

-Tus manos, aunque siempre son frías, siempre son gentiles- Lindy agarró las manos de su esposa y las besó –jeje-

Precia se sonrojó y desvió la mirada – y siempre será así- abrazó a su esposa – ahora ya duerme-

-Jajaja, buenas noches amor- Lindy acercó su rostro al de su esposa como esperando un beso.

-Buenas noches – Precia besó a su esposa – cariño- y la volvió a abrazar.

 **Extra del extra, fin ;v**

 **-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

 **N/A:**

 **Apuesto a que no esperaban esto en el extra final…**

 **:v yo tampoco.**

 **AvatarAle:** Conocer a la suegra sin ser avergonzado es un mito :v Gracias owo/

 **Guest-chan:** :D también fue un buen regalo el review. Gracias owo/

 **:** El demonio blanco se la comió XD ya no fue el lobo D: Gracias owo/

 **Eli:** De nada TTwTT/

 **nadaoriginal:** Siento que tienen potencial. Gracias owo/

…

T-T

 **Ahora sí, este cuento se acabó.**

 **Vaya manera de anunciarlo.**

 **Eso es todo, amigos.**

 **Extrañaré este fic.**

 **Ya lo extraño.**

 ***Reverencia* ¡Muchas más gracias por aguantar hasta este punto!**

 **Volvamos a celebrar \OwO/**

o.o/ Saludos y nos vemos en otro fic!

Autor del mal.

Nota final: Este extra es como un capítulo cero para otra historia que estoy planeando (así que algún día la haré TwT… En este año).


End file.
